Lost Light
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: Kagome's a youkai, heiress to the Eastern Kingdom. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both live in the Western realm and they are the heirs for the Kingdom. The three meet and the story unfolds. R&R !REWRITES ONLY BEING POSTED AT THIS TIME!
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas from the show called "**_Inuyasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale_**" belong to RumikoTakahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow InuYasha fans enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light**_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter one (1)**

**- Prologue – **

It was one of the more peaceful days in a time where there was no war, famine, or diseases; a day that would be the beginning to a story that would be known as an epic journey. It would be a many years from now when the drama would begin, but for now, at this time, it was just a wonderful mid day where all seemed right in this world. The sun shinned lazily in the sky as a few clouds lofted by. A gentle breeze blew in the air, waving the nature it passed, giving gentle rustling sounds in its wake; also there was the noise of Koi as they jumped in the ponds in the area. There were a few songs from birds as the fluttered by high in the sky. There was also a soft scent of cherry blossoms in the air, a soothing smell. It was indeed a wonderful day to be alive.

In the perfect weather, on a perfect day, sat a young ningen woman who was obviously with child; she sat basking in the calm weather, the wonderful sound of nature, and the shinning sun. There was not a care in the world for her as she inhaled the soothing scent of cherry blossoms. She always loved her name, the name she had been named after cherry blossom; Sakura. She smiled softly as a lone blossom floated onto her lap decorating the kimono that she wore. The design of the Iromuji kimono was simple, yet obviously it was for an upper class woman. It was just a soft pink color; the Nagajuban and Hiyoku under the kimono were a darker color of pink; her Obi was also a darker color of pink. In her hair she wore a Kanzashi in her hair; its shape was like the blossom that had landed in her lap, it only pulled back the front of her hair allowing her bangs to hang slightly in her eyes and allowed the rest to flow like a pitch black waterfall down her back. Her Geta were placed beside her side by side, her feet only covered by her Tabi's. Her eyes were closed as the wind gently blew across her face, taking the blossom it had just given her.

As she sat there enjoying the nature around her she failed to notice as two men silently made their way towards her, trying not to make much noise. As they reached her one man leaned against the tree, smiling down at her he spoke, "Sakura, how are you today? Have you felt the pup kick much today?" said the man.

Her eyes sliding open and she turned her smiling face on the man who spoke. He wore a plain dark blue color Kimono, the under layers becoming darker and darker but remaining an obvious blue color; his obi however was a black color. His hair hung down his back in a thick braid, though only half was done while the rest hung free reaching down to his arse. On his forehead under the few bangs that hung there was a symbol. It was shaped much like a yin-yan though it was not a black and white color, nor did the two sides actually connect together. The upper was a soft blue color while the lower color was an emerald green; between the two colors was a golden color that seemed to connect them. This symbol proved he was the lord of the eastern realm. She knew his name was Natiku; he was a dear close friend to her and her mate.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head, "Yes, he seems more playful then usual today."

"Then what are you doing out here! You should be lying down in the castle if the pup is being so active!" said the other man.

She turned her gaze to the other man, just looking upon him seemed to strengthen her and give her more vigor. He had silver white hair, also in a braid. However, his mane of hair reached to the floor in its length; the braid seemed as thick as a tree branch, as tight as a snakes coil. He wore a plain white kimono, the layers as pure as the next. His sash however was a blood red color, as though it had in fact been dyed in actual blood. On his forehead stood a blue crescent symbol, showing he was lord of the western realm. He was her mate in life, her dearest companion in this world, her lord and love, Tiasho.

"Dearest, the fresh air calms the pup. Should I rest when he is active he becomes restless."

Natiku laughed at this, "My friend it sounds like you shall have a handful when the pup is born."

"I feel as though I have a handful now with my mate Natiku. Though how are Akiko and your child? I believe her term is ending soon is it not?"

"Oh yes, she had the child two nights and three days ago, I wished to come sooner and tell all that the mood swings should be gone. What joyous news I know, but my mate wished me to stay and seeing our first born was more then enough to convince me to stay a while longer and postpone my trip." Natiku said, pride in his voice. "We decided on the name Kagome."

"Oh Kagome, that sounds like a wonderful name." Sakura said from her spot not wishing to move from her spot and becoming comfortable again. "My lord Tiasho takes many a times to himself to flee from my mood swings, I am sure he is greatly envious of you for that."

"That would be the only thing I am envious of; I am not envious of the female guard you will have to find for the child to protect her from future suitors." Tiasho teased his friend.

A horror stuck face came to him and he looked between Tiasho and Sakura, then back again. "I had not thought… Oh my friend you shall help me in this task won't you?" he asked in a pleading tone to his friend Tiasho. "If she takes after her mother's beauty then she will need a brigade of soldiers instead of just a simple guard!" his voice losing its horror struck voice as he stared at his friend.

"I shall indeed help you, though I am sure you shall have nothing to worry about should she take after you in looks." Tiasho laughed at Natiku's imitation of a floundering goldfish.

Sakura also laughed at their antics, the day seemed as though it would be a wonderful day. "Now boys, truly you act like the children you have—" her voice cutting off as there was a sharp pain that shot threw her and she felt a wet substance begin to wet her kimono. She had been trying to ignore the pains thinking they were nothing to worry about, now she knew what they were.

Her baby was ready to be born, no wonder it was being so active today.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It had been seven hours now since the lady Sakura had gone into labor and her water broke. She laid in the birthing room, her pained voice filling it and the castle wing it was in. Her yells and screams bloodcurdling sending Tiasho on alert; the times she went silent he stood against the door on baited breath. He paced the area out side the room in front of the door. He had seen a few ladies in waiting rush by him carrying towels and buckets of clean steaming water into the room. None stopping to speak and all telling him he was not allowed to enter. Having no answers and only hearing his mate in pain made him twitchy, if the door opened even for a moment he was right there trying to get answers or enter the room.

As Tiasho paced his friend Natiku sat silently watching his friends' movements, Tiasho's first born sat beside him; his curious eyes of three followed his father as well. When there was a scream from Sakura and the boy saw his father tense up he just tilted his head to the room with curious eyes; when his father began pacing again his eyes would follow his feet. "My dear friend Tiasho, if you do not stop you will succeed in making both Sesshomaru and I sick with dizziness from watching you."

Upon hearing his name Sesshomaru's ears twitched and he turned to Natiku. He wanted to know what was going on, why the lady Sakura was being punished so harshly. What crime could she have committed that would cause his father to allow such a punishment then he realized, "Father, is Lady Sakura being punished for stealing food?"

Tiasho stopped in his pace and gazed at his son confused, Natiku looked over at Sesshomaru as a small smirk played on his face, "Why do you believe she is stealing when she is the lady of this realm. None are to punish the lady of the western realm."

Sesshomaru looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back to his father, "Well she has been eating more and getting fat… I thought perhaps that might be why she was screaming." He looked back down at his feet and continued; "Mother was the lady of the west too, but…" he broke off at the thought of his mother and her damaged pride, her mind following soon after.

Tiasho looked at the door that led to Sakura and then back to his son; sighing he left the door and kneeled in front of his son. "My son, Lady Sakura became fat since she has your baby brother inside her; she was eating more to nourish him…" he could not continue on for his first mate, knowing he was the one that had caused her mind to become as damaged as it was. He had been the one to injure her pride, in the end he had to be the one to strike her down for the safety of his realm and family; he would never tell Sesshomaru that only one and a half years ago his own mother was going to snuff him out.

Sesshomaru looked back up to his father, "Then she is screaming so because my younger brother is inside her?"

"Yes." Tiasho said, happy his son didn't notice how he had skipped over his mother.

As he began to stand Sesshomaru spoke again, "Then is he killing her so he can get out?"

Tiasho fell back onto his knee and looked at his young son in horror while Natiku was chuckling beside them deciding not to intersect knowing the young Sesshomaru would question every little thing until he understood. "No, no, no, my son. He will not kill the lady Sakura while he is being born. There is… there is an exit he shall go out that only women have."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment the looked at his father confused, "Why do only women have such a thing, and is that all it's used for?"

Tiasho could feel his checks light up, he was definitely not about to explain how things worked down there for his three year old son while his mate was giving birth. "That is how things are, I can not explain why women have something men do not. It is as impossible for me to tell you as it is for me to see the future." He finished, hoping his son had forgotten the latter question he began to stand up.

"But father, is that the only thing it is used for?" he asked again, apparently Kami wasn't taking any requests today.

"I shall explain that later my son." And Tiasho was back to pacing the length of the door.

Sesshomaru pouted beside Natiku who was having a difficult time keeping his laughter at his friends' plight. However his laughter was gone when he sensed a certain person coming. To their right the door slid wide open with a great force, though not hard enough to cause any damage to the door itself. Apparently there was a storm that had started recently since the traveler was slightly wet; their dark violet traveling cloak had droplets rolling down the sides. None could see who the new comer was which caused Tiasho to become even more agitated and his claws to lengthen, he'd not let any who wished harm near his mate as she was giving birth. Slowly reaching up the new comer jerked the hood of the traveling cloak off and stared with burning blue grey eyes. Her hair was slightly damp from the weather outside so it hung to her face dripping slightly; its color was a dark black, like night with no moon, and in it were dark blue streaks in her hair. Her skin seemed like a porcelain color though on her eyelids and below her eyes were silver markings, her lips as red as blood. On her forehead, slightly hidden beneath her soggy bangs stood the same symbol Natiku had on his forehead, showing she was the lady of the eastern realm.

"A-Akiko!? My dear what are you doing here, you know you shouldn't travel…" he said feebly as he jumped from his seat and rushed towards his mate he only now realized was cradling their new born in her arms. He would not question her decision, and was even more pleased to notice she was mostly wet from protecting the child from the storm.

"I left a few hours after I discovered you had left my dear _mate_." She said, freezing him in place with a glare.

"Oh… did I not tell you my love, I could have sworn—"

"Do not try me love." She said, her voice steal. Tiasho was now relaxing from the stance though not quite as relaxed as he wished he could be as he heard his mate scream again. Akiko looked to Tiasho, "I heard Sakura was giving birth when I arrived at the castle and rushed here as quickly as I could, I apologize for startling you my friend."

Tiasho nodded to her, accepting her apology and then went back to pacing as they continued the quarrel. "I am sorry, I did not think I would be gone long, that you would hardly notice my leaving."

"I understand my love… You just wished to inform everyone of the birth of our little Kagome, of how you are now free of the mood swings?"

Natiku stood there for a moment and looked guilty. Shuffling his feet a little he sighed, "Yes."

Her steal glare turned to daggers as she closed the distance between the two and punched him in the shoulder. "Cruel."

"…sorry." Was all he could say, his voice like a whisper.

"Oh, it is alright my love. Had you not come here we would not be able to witness another birth, luckily it is not myself this time."

She laughed and looked down to Kagome only to find the infant staring up at her expectantly. When Akiko was fully looking at the child Kagome laughed and giggled, reaching up for her mother's attention. Natiku smiled as he watched his mate and child, walking over to see Kagome again, how he had missed her. Sesshomaru was curious what was going on so standing up on his tiny legs he hurried over to the small group and tugged on Natiku's clothes. Natiku looked down only to find a curious looking Sesshomaru looking up expectantly. Smiling he reached down and lifted the boy so he could see Kagome.

Tiasho smiled at them and then looked back to the door quickly as it slowly slid open. Standing there was an old youkai doctor, Sakura's blood slightly staining her clothes from the waist up. Tiasho looked at her expectantly waiting on baited breath. "You may go to you mate and second son my lord." And that was all that was said as he passed her like a blur to his mate and child.

**End Chapter One (1)**

_**Twilight: **_(-stretch and yawn-) well there it is, the first chapter rewrite. I think it is MUCH better then what I had.

_**Kagome: **_(-giggles-) hey Sesshi, where you really that curious as a child? You're so cute!

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru was not that naive as a child.

_**Inuyasha: **_(-laughing outright-) Awww, how cute. (-laughs harder-)

_**Twilight: **_Don't test me Inu, you were just born after all. (-evil gleam-)

_**Inuyasha: **_(-clears throat-) yeah well, like I was saying you are only three here after all. (-looks innocently to twilight-)

_**Twilight: **_(-smiles and nods-) good boy. Now do the preview please. (-smiles-)

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

It's been five years and a lot of things have happened during it. I've never met the heir to the east of that friend of father and mother. I don't really know what happened but a long time ago the lady of the east had been struck down and now lays in a coma. Since then I know father never lets mother out of his sight for it, but Sesshomaru is still as much of a bully as ever and refuses to call mother just that, always calling her Lady, or Lady Sakura. I know my momma loves him like a son I just wonder if he knows it. Wait, did father just say we are having guests from the east; could it be that famous friend of his with his heir? Well you'll only know if you read the next chapter in the journey of **Lost Light.**

_**A/N:**_ I just wanted to post this to show you what to expect for the next rewrites of the rest of the story. Now to answer a few questions I'm sure you're all asking:

what's going on with the story and why aren't you updating chapters we haven't read yet?  
_**Answer:**_ I am taking a break in typing up new chapters due to the hectic life I have going on right now, other then that I have no excuse. I wanted to post the only rewrite I had finished thus far so you could see I'm not dead and haven't forgotten this story, plus you know it's Christmas and a few of you are really wanting an update from what I could tell.

What's taking so long to get back to the story?  
_**Answer:**_ again, due to my hectic life at this time I am finding little time to get back to writing or even to get to be alone for my thoughts. I have been thinking on the story and wanting to discuss it with a few of my friends but alas, time is hard to find and I must keep moving with life; the story is still in the background but will hopefully come back into the front next year at some point… Plus, I have lost my internet connection so that to hinders me slightly.

Are you are going to start on the story again, or is it not going to come back?  
_**Answer:**_ YES! For the millionth time I am going to get back to this story, when I don't know but I shall.

So when are you going to update on the story?  
_**Answer:**_ Some time next year hopefully. I will be posting the rewrites on the story first before getting back to the story and for that I'm sorry it's just that I can't stand how horridly the first chapters were done so I have to just to keep my sanity. On the rewrites though I won't pause between updates like I was with the newer chapters since I don't think I could be that cruel since I understand the impatience for a story update.

For now that's it, any more questions then you can send it to me and I'll answer it next time… OR in my news section on my bio. Have a great holiday everybody and merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light**_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter two (2)**

**The Fight…**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – five years after the prologue - xXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

A day that seemed as beautiful as many others; not a cloud in the sky was seen to obstruct the blazing sun in the sky. There were flocks of birds though, their calls signaling the start of summer. The wind was blowing with ferocity today sending many birds soaring high into the sky, their joyful calls all that was left behind. Trees swayed in the wind as they were only beginning to bud their leaves back from the harsh winter they had endured. The sound of water splashing against banks also filled the air. A soft scent of summer could be smelled as nature began to grow a new. The western realm was still as prosperous as before, though it was the only realm that was. In the North diseases were beginning to spread though out the realm, while in the Southern realm famine was beginning to take hold, and in the Eastern realm the were civil wars, however that had changed recently and the new situation for the realm was unknown.

The thoughts on the realms and their strives seemed to lower the joy that was found in the western realm. The lady of the west waked through the garden, she was wearing a pink yukata for the summer weather, though in the past she would have been able to walk around alone and unaccompanied in her own palace garden she was now swarmed by a palace guard. The women were all dress for combat, their swords sheathed by their sides while their shields occupied their other. Tiasho had insisted on having her be accompanied by the guard every where ever since the attempted assassination of the lady of the east. Though she was not killed she had been horridly injured and fell into a coma. Sakura remembered when she had first found out about the attack, she had cried herself into fever in he shared bed chamber with her lord who had gone to his friends side when he heard the news. When he returned he sat by her bedside until she had recovered her strength and told her the worst part of all that had happened, Kagome had been there and was also injured though not as bad since she was not the target. More tears had come, more sobs left her body, this time however she had her Lords strength as he held her as she cried. After that is when the guard came to her, but she did not question her mate, if that had happened to a youkai then a ningen would be dead in a single strike.

Her gaze turned to her son, the youngest heir to the west, as he jumped through the air from tree branch to tree branch. He was a red and silver blur to her eyes but she knew it was her son who was flying through the air so quickly. He was wearing a bright red pair of hakama's as well as a red haori, his Nagajuban plain white in its color. His hair color resembled that of the lord of the west, a silver white color. Though very much unlike his father it was an untamed mane, let loose, unrestrained and in a mothers opinion very unruly. His eyes though took after mother and father, a soft golden color and kind in its depth. Tiasho had told her many times that the kindness in them may one day fade, probably long after she is gone to the underworld and he lives as a man; she always laughed at this and knew that there will be someone in his life that will keep that kindness in his eyes alive even after she is gone. Though she truly wondered who it would be.

When she had come back to her sense she found her son had run to his older brother who was sitting alone on a solitary rock near the pond of Koi. In his lap he had a book opened, he was reading it silently in the summer air. "Sesshomaru will you come play with me?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him with a bored look. He was wearing an outfit similar to his half brother's but instead of red he wore white. His hair was like his father though it was only a silver color, pure and untainted by any other color. His hair was unlike his brothers in every way, it was straight, clean, and well managed reaching to his arse. His skin was a pale color, as though he spent most of his time in side. There were two strips on both checks, the color a light purple; on his forehead stood the light blue crescent identifying him as the next heir to the western realm. His eyes, as he looked to his brother with an annoyed eyebrow raised, were a molten gold color. "No." was his short answer as he turned back to his book.

"Oh come on." Inuyasha whined tugging on Sesshomaru's shoulder slightly.

"I said no, listen to my words and go away." With that he stood up and jumped to a nearby tree branch leaving a pouting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha only looked up at his older brother with a hurt look on his face, balling his fists he only screamed "MEANIE!" to him before turning and pouting as he took off to find something to do to entertain himself.

Sakura only smiled at her children's antics, looking at he guard she saw a few smiling as well, "To be young again, don't you think?"

"Of course my lady." Said only one member of the guard as the rest nodded with smiles on their faces. As she looked back to the children and watched as Inuyasha began to poke at a caterpillar on a blade of grass far from his older brother. She smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru and saw he had stopped reading and was looking with unsure eyes behind her; confused she turned as well finding her guards already looking behind and on guard. "Someone is coming, we can't tell who yet my lady."

"Maybe perhaps a messenger from someone; probably nothing to worry about." Sakura said beginning to head forward.

"STOP!" came a voice from behind her and she found it was Sesshomaru who was now standing at her side, "Do not be foolish or do you with my father to be upset." Was all he said as he stood in front of her and allowed the guards to take their places in a perimeter around the two.

Inuyasha had also rushed to his mother's side when Sesshomaru had moved to the front. "Is something wrong momma?"

"No, of course not." Sakura assured her son and picked him up to hold him.

A man walked around the corner of the entrance to the garden, he was a servant in the castle, though the guard did not relax incase it was a trap. "Speak your business for coming here." Sesshomaru spoke to the new comer before Sakura could even open her mouth.

"I was asked by the lord to inform the lady that visitors from the east have arrived, the lord and young heir. He wished to inform you that he will have to come to you later and not to worry he will bring them to see you." He bowed and left the garden as Sesshomaru dismissed him.

Sesshomaru turned back to the lady of the west and found a smile as if relieved about something. He was confused about her relief, didn't know what to make of it, and decided to not worry about it. Not sensing any more intruders he leapt back to his branch in the tree and began reading his book again.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tiasho stood at the entrance to the castle waiting; he had received a message from one of Natiku's men that he was going to arrive soon. He was overjoyed to hear from his friend, to find that he would be arriving soon with his daughter Kagome. He wondered what Kagome had grown into, with civil disputes going on in the world she lived in, with her mother no longer there by her side. It hurt him when he thought of Akiko and what had happened to her, she had always been strong and kind and very supportive of her friends; she had in fact been one of the strongest supporters when he had taken Sakura as a mate. She had gotten into many brawls with youkai when they suggested anything that looked poorly upon him or Sakura. He wondered who Kagome took after, seeing as how he had never seen her since the days that she and Inuyasha were first born.

Lost in his thoughts he was slightly startled as he heard the announcement of the arrival of the lord of the east and his heir. Jerking out of his mind he looked forward and smiled as he saw his friend enter into the castle. "My friends, welcome." He said moving forward to greet them, hugging Natiku. "I am pleased you are finally able to visit us at last. How long has it been since we have been able to speak to one another like this my friend?" Tiasho said pulling back from Natiku, "I am sure Sakura will be pleased to see you again, I've already sent someone to inform her we will join her later."

"I am happy to see you as well my friend, it has been to long. How is Sakura doing, and you children?" Natiku asked smiling.

"Sakura is still as much of a handful as she has always been, however she is beginning to calming down in these years. Inuyasha takes after his mother in his mischievousness and carelessness; as for Sesshomaru… He has grown very well though I don't know if he takes after myself or his mother." He looked down to see a young girl in a plum colored yukata with a darker colored obi. Her hair only reached to her shoulder blades; on the side of her hair was a simple yet decorative Kanzashi that was just a plain jade hairpin. "May I ask who this little lady is?" Tiasho asked, knowing full well who it was.

"My name is Kagome Lord Inutiasho." Said the child, "Pleased to meet you."

"Little Kagome you say, my I haven't seen you since you were but a babe. You shouldn't call me Lord Inutiasho, just Tiasho child; we are friends are we not. How old are you now anyway?" Tiasho said kneeling down to her.

"I'm five lord… I mean Tiasho." Kagome said correcting herself in mid sentence.

"My, my how you've grown. You already seem like a young lady." Tiasho said placing a gentle hand on her head.

"Coming along nicely, quicker then I would have liked but still it brings me pride to see her this grown." Natiku said to his friend as he looked down on the two. He sincerely wished he had been able to give Kagome a care free life she deserved but he was proud of how strong she was anyway.

Tiasho did not have to ask his friend what that sad far away look was for; he knew that it was for his daughter. Deciding to get a change of subject he rose to his feet and looked down at the girl, "Would you like to go play with my sons little Kagome; perhaps meet my mate Sakura even. She has dearly wished to see how you were doing."

Kagome turned hopeful eyes to her father, "Can I?"

"Of course you may, I wish to see Sakura as well and see how she is doing." Natiku said and watched as Tiasho called a servant over to them.

"Why don't you go ahead Kagome, I must speak with your father for a moment if that is alright." Tiasho said to the small girl.

"Yes, I'll go ahead of you father, Tiasho." With that Kagome gave a courteous bow and followed the servant out of the entrance hall and towards the garden that Sakura, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha were at.

As soon as Tiasho was certain she was out of hearing range he turned to his friend with a kind smile, "Now my friend, we may speak in earnest, how have you faired for the past five years?"

Natiku sighed heavily and looked at his long time friend, "Perhaps we can speak of this over some drinks?"

Tiasho let out a bark of a laugh and clapped his hand on his friends back, "Of course, this way my friend."

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

Tiasho stood there and took the spirits from the servant and dismissed them so they could return to their duties. Turning he looked at his friend standing near the far window in his study. He was just gazing out to the sky lost in though, in a world all his own. Sighing he walked over to his friend and set the spirits down on his desk and walked to cupboard to retrieve glasses for them. As he slid the door open he grabbed the first two glasses that found themselves in his hands before turning back and walking back to their drink so he could pour them a glass.

Natiku looked to his friend as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into one glass, then into the other. The liquid seemed to dance for him as it settled into its new home, sloshing around in the cup. The liquid was a murky color of hazel, and when the light hit it just right through the glass it seemed as though it turned to golden liquid instead, shinning with the sun. When Tiasho had finished pouring the drinks Natiku turned his attention back out the window and to the sky, his mind replaying that day so long ago. He was tortured by it, taunting him not only in the waking world but in his dreams as well. He seemed too had lost any and all will to go on when his mate fell, though she was not dead it felt to him as though she were. It had only been but a few months ago when it had happened, when he had lost his world to darkness and felt as though there was nothing that could save him as he fell. A gentle breeze caressed his face and he truly wondered if it were Akiko for a moment; he came to his senses when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Jumping Natiku turned only to find Tiasho with a consoling look on his face.

"Your drink my friend. Please sit down I'll leave the window open." Tiasho said handing Natiku his drink and ushering him to a seat.

"Thank you again my friend…" he said taking a large gulp of his drink before sitting down.

"Now, as I was asking before, how have you been fairing these years?" Tiasho asked sitting in a seat right across from Natiku.

"These years that you ask of have been nothing but a nightmare come true." Natiku said his face hiding in one of his hands so not to look Tiasho in the face. "Since the attack that took my Akiko's smile away from me, these days have turned dark… Though my little Kagome continues to shine with some inner power of hers." He laughed then and drowned back the rest of the liquid in his glass.

Tiasho looked to his friend with sad eyes as he watched Natiku drain his glass only in his second drink of it. Reaching for the liquor so he could pour his friend another glass he then spoke up about Akiko "Have the medics not come up with a way of returning your Akiko to you my friend?"

Natiku let out a laugh that seemed so dead it made Tiasho's heart cry out, "Those fools!? They wouldn't know what to do should they actually have spent more then a few hours trying to cure her." Natiku spit coldly.

"I had thought that they had worked on healing her for many days with no rest." Tiasho said slightly confused.

"…not long enough for my taste my friend." Natiku said thrown the newly filled liquor down his throat and waited for more.

"No… I suppose not." Tiasho said filling Natiku's glass again.

"What kills me inside the most though, is while Akiko responded the _strongest _to Kagome; lately she is falling deeper into her sleep. I could feel how much it hurt Kagome to loose the connection she had with her mother, but watching as she cried out calling to her through the day…" again his cup became empty. As he watched Tiasho refill the glass a small smile played on his lips. "The medics began to say that there was no hope held out for her to regain herself and come back into the waking world. I heard Kagome had discovered what they had said and last I saw of those medics where them bloodied and bruised." He laughed again as he took a smaller drink from his cup.

"Then I suppose that the little Kagome is a wild flower like her mother?" Tiasho asked finally drinking his drink and waited for Natiku to speak.

"As wild, if not more so, so like her mother. However when Akiko began to fade from us further, as did Kagome's heart. She is but a child, innocent and well behaved, but she has become cold in her heart and getting colder… I worry for her sometimes."

"My friend… perhaps now that there is no more fighting in your realm then perhaps she can begin to play with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I am sure those two will wake up her heart, if not we will figure something out. I promise my friend I shall help you." Tiasho said refilling his own cup.

"Yes… may I ask you if the lord of the South, Yoshi come for an audience? I would like you to be there so I was wondering if I could have him hear instead of my castle that is still under repair." Natiku asked truly hoping Tiasho would accept.

"Of course he may... When do you wish him to arrive?"

"As soon as he can." Natiku replied throwing back the rest of his glass.

Tiasho only nodded and summoned a servant into the study room. "I want to send message to lord Yoshi that the Lord Natiku will be in my realm for a few days and he wished to have their audience here instead." He spoke and the servant bowed and left the room. "The message will reach him quickly." With that he drowned the last of his drink and stood up, "Shall we go join the others in the garden?"

Natiku only nodded and stood as well, his eyes turned out the window and he looked solemn, but the expression was gone as soon as it came. "I wonder how the children are getting along."

Little did the two lords know that the children were getting on wonderfully.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

As the servant and Kagome entered the garden Kagome was awestruck by the natural beauty of the garden; she though for a moment she had some how stumbled onto the entrance to paradise. The trees and flowers filled her sight, the humming of the bees and quiet bugs that made their home here filled her ears, along with the soothing song of the birds that flew to and fro. She smelled the sweet scents of the flowers and fresh blossoms in bloom, and somewhere she could hear the sound of water splashing up against a bank somewhere in the garden. The wind blew forward, as if urging her to enter into this utopia of nature. She just stood gaping at the sights and smells around her before she noticed the servant smiling down at her.

"I was much like you when I first saw this garden milady." Said the servant girl softly, "are you ready to meet with the young lords and mistress of the west that are residing inside this garden?"

Kagome seemed to have lost her voice when she had laid eyes on this place but was able to nod. The girl just giggled softly and held her hand out for Kagome, but quickly pulled it back when Kagome recoiled. Her eyes began moving from Kagome to the ground and then back again a few times before they finally rested on the grass below them. "This way milady." She said the tone from earlier gone from her voice.

Kagome nodded and walked behind a few steps to know where she was going so not to get lost; her eyes still taking in the nature around them. As they neared the lady of the west one of the guards meet them half way, "State your business."

"I have brought the young lady of the East, our lord wished to show her the garden and have her meet the lady of the West and the young lords." The servant spoke and gestured to Kagome.

The guard looked down to Kagome and nodded her head, "I'll guide her the rest of the way, you should return to your work Nuriko." The servant girl Nuriko nodded and bowed out leaving Kagome with the guard. "This way please."

Kagome now followed the guard a little further up before she was met with the lady of the West who stood as if waiting; next to her stood a young boy, probably Kagome's age by the looks of it. "My lady Sakura, this is the young lady Kagome of the East, it seems that the lord Tiasho wished her to see the garden and no doubt to meet with you and the young lords."

"My, this is Kagome?" Sakura said binding down to Kagome's height and looking her in the eye, "I haven't seen you since you were but a babe, how beautifully you have grown these past five years."

"Thank you." Kagome said, a slight blush on her face she did a small curtsy.

Sakura giggled standing back to her full height, "And how proper you are for one so small."

Kagome didn't say anything, she just looking down in her embarrassment. "Mommy, who's that?" came the voice of the small child beside the lady Sakura.

"Oh, well Inuyasha this is Kagome, the daughter of a very good friend of ours in that rules the east. Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my youngest son, Inuyasha. You two are the same age, though Kagome was born a little before you were Inuyasha." Sakura said then turned around to a tree a little ways away, "Sesshomaru, are you not going to come introduce yourself to our guest?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side when Sakura had said that and was surprised to see another jump from the branch of a tree and begin walking over. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him walking towards them, the wind gently moving his hair to the side. She thought it was a picture of some unknown mischief spirit come in human form; he seemed so perfect in his child looks that she wondered if he would be fun to play with. When he came to a stop beside the ningen woman she had forgotten was there they looked eyes for a moment. Kagome didn't know what going on with her heart and why there was heat going straight to her cheeks. She knew he had her rapt attention, but it confused her as to why.

He did a slight bow and Kagome countered it with another curtsy, "My name is Sesshomaru, pleased to meet you."

"Kagome, a pleasure." Kagome replied wondering why her introduction to the boy was less then acceptable to a royal.

Annoyed with all the formalities Inuyasha whined, "Hey Kagome, do you want to play with me since Sesshomaru is being a big bully."

Kagome finally broke her gaze off the young lord Sesshomaru and turned back to Inuyasha, all thoughts as to why her body and manners were doing as they had been she spoke with Inuyasha, "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I wanted him to play with me earlier, before you arrived, but he said no and went and hide in one of the trees."

"Did he?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a smile on her lips, "Do you not know how to play lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I do." Sesshomaru spoke getting defensive with the new comer he had been staring at ever since she entered the garden, but she would never know that. Though that look his step mother kept giving him was slightly concerning. "I just don't want to… debase myself."

One of Kagome's eyes rose when he said the word 'debase' rather slowly, as if he weren't used to it. "You don't want to debase yourself how?"

"Playing with this runt would o that."

"How?"

"…" Sesshomaru didn't say a word to answer her question, just stood there for a moment thinking on the proper answer to give her. "I just know it will." Was all he could come up with to answer her.

Laughing a little she turned to Inuyasha, "I will play with you and don't worry, we'll get mister stuffy butt to play with us too."

"REALLY!" Inuyasha said, his ears twitching in delight.

Kagome just nodded to him a large smile on her face that Sesshomaru could only gawk at. "This Sesshomaru will not play, it is… it will debase—"

Before he could finish what he was saying the young Kagome had pounced atop him, causing the guards to stir but only to halt when the lady Sakura waved them to stand down and watched as the two wrestled on the ground for a few moments before the young Inuyasha joined in. they were in a struggle for a little while before it ended with Kagome being on top of Sesshomaru and he on top of Inuyasha, all three breathing heavily. "OKAY! So I win which means I choose what game we play and I choose tag. Unfortunately Inu-chan you lost to both me and Sesshie-chan your it."

Both boys looked at her when she said their new nicknames for her, Sesshomaru had a raised eyebrow and Inuyasha was just laughing a little. "I did not say I would play." Sesshomaru said.

"But you are playing now Sesshie, come on it won't be that bad, your not even it."

"But I don't wanna be it!" Inuyasha whined again still below Inuyasha, "AND GET OFF!"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up allowing Inuyasha to follow suit. "But you lost fair and square."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine… but I'm not gonna like it."

"So how bout you Sesshie?"

"…very well." Sesshomaru finally conceded to her demands.

Smiling Kagome clapped her hands together and started bouncing, "Okay well the safe spots are…" stopping she began looking around and then smiled and picked up a stick and drew a large circle around the lady Sakura, confused all of them watched and waited. "Okay this is the safe spot and lady Sakura can be the keeper. No one can stay in it longer then a count of ten. If you stay longer it's lady Sakura's job to push you out and your not allowed back in for five minutes." Kagome turned to lady Sakura and smiled, "Would that be okay, you and your guards can switch out if you want to stop for a little while."

Smiling the lady Sakura nodded. "Okay well," Kagome continued turning back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Inu-chan, you have to go count with you face on the bark to thirty giving Sesshie chan and I enough time to go hide."

Sighing Inuyasha nodded and walked to a tree and did just that. When he began Sesshomaru was off and Kagome gave a slight bow to Sakura showing her thanks one last time before she too was off. When Inuyasha reached thirty he bounded off after the two that had disappeared. Sakura smiled as the three of them played she could hear the three laughing bounding around a few shrieks and humph's every now and again; plus the air was filled with them calling out when someone else was tagged though it was mostly Inuyasha. She didn't have to push anyone out since when their feet touched the circle they bounded off again in a completely different direction. She caught sight of them every now and again on the edge of the forest before they hopped back into a tree or a bush and disappeared again.

It was a while before Inutiasho and Natiku joined her in the garden. "Love, where are the children?"

"Oh, darling, they are playing a game of tag." Sakura answered with a smile giving Tiasho a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been my friend, Kagome has grown wonderfully and looks absolutely beautiful."

"I am well." Natiku said looking into the tree line and trying to catch sight of the children. The only thing he was able to catch where the sounds they were making.

"All three are playing?" Tiasho said looking at her disbelievingly.

"Yes, even Sesshomaru is playing. I think he is quit taken by Kagome." Sakura replied turning back to the tree line as well.

"My son Sesshomaru?"

Sakura giggled and turned around to him again, "Yes, Sesshomaru is playing with Inuyasha and Kagome. I was greatly surprised though when she beat him in a friendly wrestling match."

"That's not truly surprising, Kagome trains daily back at the palace with myself and other warriors." Natiku said smiling with pride.

"Does she?" Tiasho spoke to Natiku with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, she will be sourly disappointed we won't be training here though."

"If you wish we can use our dojo, I sometimes go out there to train myself."

"That is too kind my friend, I couldn't possibly."

"No, I insist. In fact I would like to face her and see how strong she is." Tiasho said, ignoring the worried scent his mate was giving off.

"She is a completely different youkai when she fights Tiasho. I do not suggest that—"

"Do you think I can't handle her?"

"No it's not—"

"Then why not?"

Sighing Natiku gave in, "Very well Tiasho, but please be easy on her."

Tiasho laughed, "Of course, there is nothing you should worry about my friend."

"Love—"

She was silenced when Tiasho held up his hand. "How bout now before she becomes too tired."

Nodding Natiku turned his gaze back to the tree line and called for Kagome to come. It didn't take longer then a second before she jumped from a near by tree and halted in front of her father. "Daddy!" she cried and embraced him. Sesshomaru landed next to Sakura and Inuyasha tumbled out of the tree and landed on his face.

Natiku only patted her head before bending down and kneeling in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder they locked eyes. "Kagome, Tiasho has graciously offered us his dojo to use to practice in. he in fact wishes to have a match against you to see your skill I have been bragging about."

"Really!" Kagome said excited and looked at Tiasho hopeful.

Tiasho nodded with a smile and placed his hand on top of her head, "I would love to see your skill."

"Do you really have to do it today though; they just arrived and have been playing all this time." Sakura pleaded having a bad feeling.

"It will be fine; I'm sure one as young as Kagome has energy a bound." Tiasho said looking down to Kagome.

"Yes, yes" Kagome said bouncing on her heels.

"See." Tiasho said turning his head to his wife and smiling.

Bowing her head as if losing some fight she conceded, "Very well then; I am going to go inside and get some rest." And with that she was off, her guard's right behind her.

As Sakura rounded the corner and went back into the castle Tiasho turned back to Kagome and then realized, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru why don't you two continue playing with out Kagome for a little while."

"Father may we come along too?" Sesshomaru asked his father glancing between Tiasho and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru I don't think this time, perhaps next time we shall see."

"But father—" Inuyasha's whine was interrupted with a stern look from his father.

Both boys understood that there was no way that their father was going to allow them to come to watch the training with Kagome so neither held the fight for long and soon it was Kagome, Natiku, and Tiasho who were leaving the garden and disappearing from sight leaving a confused Inuyasha and a slightly offended Sesshomaru. However the brothers were not ones who are left behind easily. As they watched them leave they looked at each other and then both set out after them at a distance so they wouldn't be caught following them.

They walked the distance of the garden, passing a few benches and ponds, before they left the garden and entered the castle and halted at the entrance and peeked around the corner to see how far the three were and to know if it was safe. As their eyes looked down the long winding hallway they saw that the three were already pretty far away but Sesshomaru knew better and grabbed a hand full of Inuyasha's red haori as he tried to follow again. "Wait." Sesshomaru whispered and watched Inuyasha give him a pout and nodded.

The two waited till the three ahead of them rounded the corner and quickly followed making no noise. This continued all the way to the dojo that lay on the other side of the castle out side past a few fields for the various training that occurred. The dojo was large and hard to miss in the clearing just beyond, its roof as tall as the sky and as wide as a mountainside, large enough to hold their father in his full youkai form so he could move around with ease. There were openings up at the top of the building near to the roof and it was there that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took there watch, far enough to not be seen but close enough to watch.

As Kagome walked into the dojo behind Lord Tiasho she found the building even more supplied then she had first thought it would be. Lining the walls around the dojo were various weapons, all in a great magnitude of numbers. She wondered why he had left so many weapons out in the open for any intruder to find and use. Scanning around the building she found that there were only two doors, one of which she could smell the soft scent of a hot spring just beyond. Along the walls there were no windows save for the few up at the top of the building that let light in, but there were torches on the walls that she could only assume were used when the sun was not high enough in the sky to cast any light into the building.

Turning to Tiasho when she had reached the center of the building she finally spoke to him, "Which weapon shall we use while we practice Lord Tiasho?"

He laughed and shock his head before he spoke answering her question, "Little Kagome, didn't I tell you to just call me Tiasho? As for the weapon, it shall be our bodies."

Kagome could only blink when he said that, "Our bodies?"

Tiasho nodded, it was then that the wind outside shifted and the scent of his son's drifted down to him and he glanced up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting in one of the windows. He had to smirk when he caught sight of the two sitting up their, both their eyes on Kagome so they didn't notice he was looking at them. He looked back to Kagome and spoke to her once more, "I'm sure your trained in hand to hand correct?"

"Yes."

"Then that is where we will start. Once I find your skill level we will move to weapons understood?"

She nodded again before getting into her battle position and waited. The wait was not long before he did the same "Oh, and Kagome don't hold back alright." She nodded and the two jumped into battle.

They moved so quickly, though Tiasho was not moving nearly as fast as he could, but the speed Kagome had was quit a surprise for Tiasho since she was so young. Inuyasha could not see either of them, Sesshomaru could only catch blurs every now and again, but Natiku was able to follow with his eyes with ease. Tiasho was amazed at how quickly she was able to move, how she was so fluid in her movements as if she were dancing, but he had to knock her pride down a notch or else there may be problems with her temper when she grew. If he did not teach her she was not invincible then there may be fight in the future that could kill her.

Currently Tiasho was only defending against her attacks, wanting to know her style. One punch after another came at him, but none connected as he moved left and right to dodge them. After her third punch he saw the fury building on Kagome's face, he knew he would raise her anger soon and it would be built up enough for her to forget she was facing the great dog demon of the west that had conquered his land with blood and sweat. A kick came towards him and he ducked it easily using his right forearm to counter it throwing her off balance. She stumbled back wards for a step or two before doing a back flip and crouched to the ground before bounding forward, her claws extended for the next attack.

Again he easily dodge her with a side step and watched as she stepped to far past him, showing her back to him, her eyes turning on him wildly when she realized this. When he raised his hand to strike her she tucked down and rolled a little ways away from him before she caught herself and faced him again kneeling on the floor for a second, her hands on the ground. She was becoming annoyed with Tiasho at this point and Tiasho knew this by the slightly pink hue at the corner of her eyes. He knew she just needed one more push, one more before he really did defeat her.

All he did was smirk at her, that smirk that he cast to her was what set the fuse to her rage. He watched as her eyes grew and all that was white in her eyes became red. She yelled in rage and fury jumping into the air, both hands claws extended for a deadly blow. Tiasho's eyes became serious when he realized this and he easily maneuvered himself out of the way and watched as she had to drive her claws to the ground leaving a trail of claw marks on the floor before she leapt yet again at him, another yell sounded from her. Instead of dodging her attack he gripped onto one of her wrists and flung her in the other direction. When he released her wrist and she was sailing threw the air not able to stop he realized the mistake he had made.

Still not in her right mind she was unable to stop, but she came back to herself when she realized the look on Tiasho's face had changed from that of smug to one of worry. She saw him beginning to move towards her but her vision blurred as a pain she had never felt before came from her chest and blood spilled from her lips. Time seemed to slow, but she saw Tiasho still moving towards her and when she hit the ground the pain in her chest became so intense that her vision blurred to white before refocusing. She felt hands on her pulling her up right and again the was pain though it was becoming a dull throb and she could no longer feel anything but the throb in her chest. She tried to look up to see who was holding her but her vision was blurring to the point all she saw were shapes.

She heard voices but could make nothing out and suddenly, as she was beginning to fade into the oblivion that was beckoning her she felt a power surge through her and her voice was all she heard, "Niaga evil dna won nekawa htaed fo peels eht lleps won sdne. Eno ohw speels eht peels fo htaed nekawa won dna evil niaga.**(1)**" And then there was nothing.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – One Week Later- XxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

In the hospital wing of the western castle the three children could be found playing a game of cards with each other. Kagome sat on the bed in a sleeping yukata as the covers bunched around her waist, as Sesshomaru sat at the end of the bed and Inuyasha in a chair off to the side. Kagome smiled victoriously as she placed her hand of cards on the table that covered half the bed between her and Sesshomaru. "Looks like I win again." Kagome said victoriously with a smug look on her face.

"That's the tenth time Kag-chan" Inuyasha whined as he slumped down in his chair with a huff. "This is a stupid game anyway."

"Your just mad cause you haven't won any games yet." Kagome said taking the cards up and shuffling them again for another round.

"Of course I am, you've won ten, and Sesshomaru's won eight, and I've not even won once... Stupid game like I said."

"This Sesshomaru thinks it is you who is the stupid one brat." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome shuffle.

Inuyasha just glared at him for a second before turning away from him, ignoring him completely. Sesshomaru didn't care though; he was used to this behavior from his younger half brother so he became lost in his thoughts of what had happened to Kagome just a week prior. He had been greatly worried for the girl when he saw her fly into the wall filled with swords and he remembered how his hearts stopped when he saw one of the blades pierce through her chest. There had been so much blood, quickly creating a pool on the floor below Natiku and Tiasho when they had rushed to her side. He remembered how quickly his father had acted to get a medic, how he no longer cared if they saw he had followed and rushed to her side as well, and how Kagome had spoken in some foreign language before she passed out from the lose of blood. When he returned to his senses he found Kagome was no longer sitting on the bed but chasing after a laughing Inuyasha who now had the deck of cards.

"Kagome, you shouldn't run so soon." An exasperated Natiku said from the door way as he entered into the room.

Kagome halted and turned to her father with a smile, "I'm feeling much, much, much better now father, when can I leave this hospital wing?"

Natiku just sighed at his daughter and walked over to her, ushering her back to the bed she had left, "Later today, I promise."

Excited eyes look to him, "Really father!"

"Yes really, but you need to rest or else it will be longer."

She huffed and crossed her arms before slouching back onto the pillows behind her, "Fine." It was then that they heard hoofs outside riding quickly. "Hey, Sesshie-chan, are you expecting anyone?"

Sesshomaru shock his head, used to the nickname Kagome had given him. "I don't believe so, but father might have and not informed me."

Kagome just nodded before pushing the noise from her mind and turned back to her friends. "Inu-chan, what did you do with the cards? Let's play another game."

"Can't, I threw the cards out the window." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair and putting his legs on the bed.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Threw… cards… window." Inuyasha said in a mocking voice.

"You better go get them or else!" Kagome threatened.

"Or else what?" Inuyasha asked one of his eyebrows raised to her.

"Or else I'll be mad at you for a… for a full week!" she said defiantly.

"Fine." He said before going to the window and going outside after the lost cards.

Kagome was laughing about it but the laugh halted as the door was thrown open with such force it made all of them jump slightly. Sesshomaru and Natiku turned to the intruder ready to fight who ever it was and Kagome just looked over to the door. Sesshomaru had no idea who it was but looking to Natiku and Kagome's face he had a feeling the two knew who she was due to the loss of color to both of them and the look. He was surprised when Kagome gripped his hand and moved closely to his back. "This isn't real, it can't be…" he heard Kagome mumble behind him. He wondered how they knew who it was due to the hood over their face.

After he wondered that the intruder lifted their hand to push the hood out of their face. It was a woman, her hair as dark as a night with no moon but decorated with blue strips through out it. What was not pulled back cascaded over her shoulders and her bangs covered her forehead. Her eyes so much the color of Kagome's but older and wiser looking. She had a smile like it had been there her whole life, her face showed no age. On her forehead, she wore the symbol for the eastern lands lady. Her ears were pointed and slightly wiggled with the noises going on around her. Her lips were as red as fresh blood, while her skin as pail as newly fallen snow. As she looked around the room, her smile broadened when it landed on Natiku, "So I finally wake and your not there to greet me." She whispered before she was taken into his hold.

"You're alive, awake." He said as tears began to leak from his eyes.

Her hand moved to Natiku's back as she buried her face into his shoulder, "What a nasty way to wake up… and then I find our daughter has been hurt, stabbed through with a sword… I should behead you where you stand." She mumbled before wrapping both her arms tightly around her long lost beloved.

"I got to hold you again, I think I could die happy now." Natiku said as he too gripped onto her tightly.

As the two were so lost in their embrace they failed to notice the children sneak out of the room, Sesshomaru going out the window to tell Inuyasha not to return to the room as Kagome slipped out the door. Neither noticed the disappearance of the children, but at that moment neither cared.

**End Chapter Two (2)**

**(1): **again live and now awaken death of sleep the sleep now ends. One who sleeps the sleep of death awaken now and live again

_**Twilight: **_(-fires up a cig-) Damn, this chapter was much, much, much longer then I thought it would be… But hey at least I made the fight scene a little bit better.

_**Kagome: **_I like it… (-finishes reading story-)

_**Twilight: **_hey where are the bothers?

_**Kagome:**_ I think Sesshie is outside and Inuyasha is playing with your cats

_**Twilight: **_(-sigh-) I hope Inuyasha doesn't rile them up to bad.

_**Kagome: **_(-giggles-) I guess I'll do the preview today

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

So Yoshi-sama finally arrives at the western kingdom and now everyone knows why he has come all this way. Akiko is pissed at her husband for that reason and Sesshomaru does not want to accept the truth. He asks me about my feelings for this and I don't know what to tell him other then it is my duty to my kingdom, my father, and my people. What we don't know when we are talking is that Yoshi-sama happened to be listening in on our conversation. On no, what's he going to do, what's he going to think? There is nothing we can do to change the fact he heard what we were saying but why Kami does Sesshomaru have to make it worse by challenging him!? There's only one way to find out, see you next time in _**Lost Light**_ chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1_

**  
Chapter three (3)  
****Goodbye **

As the new sun began to rise signaling it was late morning it was greeted with only a turn of a body and the tightening of a single, strong arm around the small naked form. She smiled into his chest as he inhaled her scent from her hair, how she had missed this; his warmth and strength. They had been like this since she had returned to his side, renewing themselves as only mates could, one in sleep the other in eternal pain with her missing from his side. Though now, they felt whole and were renewed in there life and there love for one another. "I believe we should get up now my love, don't you?" Akiko's husky voice sounded from lack of use. "I dearly wish to see our daughter now."

Natiku sat up slightly, the thin sheet that covered him slid down his form pooling around his waist as it still covered his mate as she laid there and watched him from her place on the bed. He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed a few strands away from her face and smiled as his eyes warming into a liquid blue color; much different from their normal icy blue. "My love, what seems to be bothering you?" he asked, seeing through her fake calmness.

Her smile slid from her face and she turned away as worry seemed to slither into its place. Her hand tightly grasped the thin sheet to her chest so that it covered her and she sat up to look into his eyes. It only lasted a moment before she turned away again, her loose hair sliding into her face hiding it from him, but he would have no more of this since he had been with out her for so long. He leaned towards her and his hand slid softly as he pushed her hair away and then his fingers curved under her chin as he gently moved her face to look towards his. He did not speak, did not ask, but only gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and pulled back and waited for her to tell him.

Her eyes seemed to dart between him and the bed and then return to his own. She leapt to him again and wrapped her arms around his firm, warm, and strong form before pulling away and kissing him. She would tell him, he had the right to hear the truth, "Love… It's just that, while I slept Kagome's voice echoed in my mind… I didn't know or understand what she said but it pulled at me in a direction to a light that I never went to because it was so bright… Her power was incredible and I've never felt something that strong before." She finished curling up into his lap as he wrapped his arms securely around her bringing her naked form closer to his.

He said nothing as he felt the heat of her bare body on his skin, how he had missed her. Her scent now seemed alive; her warmth not concentrated to keep her alive and radiated off of her in waves, her body was no longer still in his embrace and would wriggle closer to his wanting nothing more then to be engulfed by him. He smiled as he leaned his face into her hair, burying himself in her wonderful scent erasing the world around him and there was only the two of them. He leaned up finally as she pulled away from him and their eyes locked, "Then let us rise and dress and go to our powerful daughter," he said before leaning back in for yet another kiss. How he didn't want to leave the room but he did need to see his daughter and his beloved mate has not seen their daughter for so long.

She smiled to him when they broke away from one another and nodded; it was then an evil smirk lit her face…

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

It had been little longer then they expected when they finally left their bed and actually got dressed, now though the two of them were walking down the marble hallway hand in hand; their eyes drifting to the other every now and again. Smiling to each other the secret smile only lovers knew the meaning to. So entranced by each other they missed the immaculate beauty that surrounded them, neither the sleek back onyx marble they walked on nor the open archways to allow the fresh air and light into the hallway. The stone walls bare of any decoration to them, only the sand color for its rough stone. They missed all the areas they walked through, each different in design but the floor and walls stayed the same.

Akiko's eyes drifted back to Nataku who walked beside her, a smile still on his face, a smile she so missed. She squeezed his hand to get his gaze to drift back to her and she felt herself melt inside. Natiku took that moment to pull her to him, his arms wrapping themselves around her body holding her tight to him and he leaned down to kiss her; his eyes sliding shut. As their lips were but a breath away from each other they head a giggle come from a little further down the hall, their eyes snapping open. Not separating from one another their faces turned to the source of the laugh and only found their hosts standing but both seemed to be spying something far more interesting inside the room they stood outside of.

Pulling away from one another they walked to their friends, as Akiko and Natiku neared Tiasho and Sakura they turned their attention to them instead of what ever hide beyond the door. Sakura, seeing Akiko walking around just as her sons had told her made her smile. She walked over to her friend and held her arms open waiting for the embrace of a friend like a sister and it did come, the two women holding onto each other as though they had been lost with out the other. The two men smiled at them then to each other; in truth Tiasho was greatly pleased to see his friend seem alive again. It was a sight he had almost given up on ever seeing again but there it was in front of him, though he could not blame Natiku for the sorrow that had taken a strong hold of him for he knew should and when Sakura fell to the underworld the sorrow would never leave him.

The two women separated each backing to their respective mates before Natiku asked the question he was suddenly burning to ask, "So what is so funny that the Lord and Lady of the West would be standing at a door in secret laughing silently?"

Sakura was the first to burst, answering the question as Tiasho silently chuckled behind him, "Oh, it's a sight I will never forget anytime soon, I'm sure Tiasho feels the same as I do… Would you like to see this sight?"

Natiku and Akiko looked to each other before turning their attention back to Tiasho and Sakura and nodded. Tiasho smiled, as did Sakura, and she gestured them over to the door. Both walked quickly and silently before peaking through the crack, neither expecting the sight they saw. The room was slightly dim due to the drawn curtains but there was light that sleeked into the room through the part in them showing all the furnishings. There was a desk in the far corner and a table in the middle of the room; a shelf on a wall next to the desk was filled with texts and scrolls. There was a door next to the shelf and a dresser next to the glass door and windows to the outside. However, the sight that had everyone in a stir was on the bed, opposite the door.

The coverings were blue and there were wooden posts for the four corners, the sheets were askew and the sheet lay half hazardly on the bed and floor as the youngest of the two heirs to the west laid with them upside down clinging to a single pillow snoring the day away as a slight drool dribbled its way down his check. On the bed resided two forms, their bodies moving in rhythm with their silent breathing as they lay asleep. Kagome and Sesshomaru laid close together, each had a hold of the others hand. Sesshomaru was snuggled close to Kagome's body, his nose buried into the crook of her neck and the arm that didn't have her hand was draped over her waist as Kagome laid there on her back as her face just faced to the roof. Both of them wore sleeping yukata's and their hair fanned around them, some strands tangling together and mixing.

Akiko and Natiku pulled back and looked to each other, Akiko's eyes large with shock, "How long was I asleep?"

Tiasho just smiled to her shock, "I believe they bonded with out our knowing or even noticing." Tiasho then turned his gaze to the worried looking Natiku, "My friend, what is the matter?"

The two women turned to look at Natiku and Akiko stepped over to her mate and placed a hand on his stiff shoulder and looked up to him with worry, "What's wrong beloved?"

"There is… a problem with this." He said as though he was falling through the earth.

Tiasho laughed and walked to his friend patting his back with a strong hand and looked at his slightly disheveled friend. "I don't see what the problem could be my friend, young Kagome could mate one of my boys when she is old enough, her choice of course, and our kingdoms will be united by far more then just friendship. See, not a problem I see."

Natiku looked to Tiasho and then to Akiko before his eyes fell to the floor. "Kagome already has a betrothed… she is due to go and live in his kingdom soon… That is why I requested if Yoshi-sama could appear in your kingdom and ride to your castle, he is her future mate." Natiku confessed feeling Tiasho's hand slid off his back and Sakura gasp at the confession.

However his fiery mate was beyond furious with her mate who had failed to mention any such decision to her. "WHAT!" she screamed in fury accidently waking the three children in the room, Inuyasha falling and Kagome and Sesshomaru jerking awake not noticing how they were laying.

Sesshomaru was the first to rush out of the room, skidding to a halt when he caught sight of the four adults standing there. Sakura stood there, her eyes darting between the others and him with worry; as Tiasho stood in shock and Akiko stood in a rage. "What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked closer, his bare feet padded against the cool marble floor.

Akiko's glare turned to Sesshomaru causing him to take a step back and Sakura to step in front of him before she turned back to Natiku, "This fool has already chosen a mate for his ONLY daughter while I have been asleep… TO THE LORD YOSHI OF ALL YOUKAI!" She yelled in furry.

"W-what… what do you mean he has chosen her a mate already?" Sesshomaru asked trying to walk closer but stopped by Sakura who held him back.

Akiko turned to the innocent Sesshomaru and halted in her rant of anger and her eyes turned to worry and were focused directly behind him. Confused he turned to find that Kagome and Inuyasha stood there; Inuyasha rubbing his eyes and Kagome leaned against the door frame and looked to the adults. Her eyes though, they were what caused Akiko's anger to drain, Kagome's eyes were as though she were an older woman, a woman who knew of the world around her and the sorrow that existed inside. However when she blinked when the others were turning to look at her that sorrow and wisdom was gone as quickly as it had come but Akiko would not forget that look in her daughter's eyes.

"Mother… Please don't be upset with father, he did try and refuse Yoshi-sama when he had first approached father. I had listened into the conversation, and for the greater good of our kingdom I had agreed… it's not his fault." She finished with a resigned smile.

Akiko could only look to her daughter in sorrow; she had been gone for far too long and was not able to protect her daughter from the world that seemed to have crashed around her. Tiasho and Sakura looked to Kagome in shock and surprise, one so young made such a decision for such a noble reason. Sesshomaru looked to his friend confused as to what she was talking about, to chose a mate for any reason other then the feelings between each other is a foolish reason to him. Natiku looked to his daughter as she stood there proud and strong with no fear as to her decision she made just so she would better the kingdom, what a selfish father he had been to allow her to throw herself on this proverbial sword. As he was about to speak a servant seemed to come from behind him from down the hall, bowing slightly when she neared the group and they turned to her. "Excuse my interruption, I wished to inform you that the Lord Yoshi-sama has arrived and is now waiting in the grand hall."

Tiasho nodded and sent her away with a wave of his hand and he looked to his old friends, one torn and the other now in worry and fury. He looked to his mate who stood there with her hand on his first born son's shoulder; no words were spoken between the two of them but she nodded to his unspoken words and turned to the children. "Come, let us get dressed and go outside and play. This day seems as though it is going to quit hectic."

Inuyasha did not have to be told twice and he jumped to his mother's side, "Really, are you sure? Okay I'll be back." And with that he was off not even waiting for a reply as he rushed off to his room.

Sesshomaru looked to her in disbelief and turned to see Kagome as she stood there silently and smiled to him and nodded before she too turned and disappeared off to her room which was right next to the one she had been staying in. He watched her walk away and then turned to his step mother and saw she too was watching Kagome but there was sadness in her eyes he didn't understand. He turned to the others but his father and Kagome's parents were already gone, having slipped away when Sakura asked them to accompany her outside. "Shouldn't we go to welcome the Lord Yoshi-sama as well?"

Sakura looked down to him and shook her head and placed a hand on the top of his head in an affectionate way, "No child, we should go out and enjoy the day."

He didn't understand how she could be so calm in a time like this but he would speak with his father later; at this time though he just turned and entered his room again so he could get dressed. As the door shut and Sakura was the only one in the hall she looked in the direction the others had left in and prayed that her mate Tiasho would be able to persuade Yoshi-sama to stop his pursuit of Kagome, a silent tear dripped down her face before she wiped it away and no trace was left.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

The air outside was fresh to the nose, even if you were not a youkai and could smell most anything, and the breeze was warm on the skin as it blew past. It was obvious that it was becoming warmer in the year and the plants were growing their yearly blossoms. In the castle garden there were trees in full bloom and flowers of every kind imaginable; it seemed as though it were a mystical place with the variety of plant life that there was, not to mention the ponds and streams that ran through the garden. It was a wonderland of nature in the small area it was given.

However Inuyasha missed all this as he bounded through the trees at a quick pace looking for Kagome and Sesshomaru since they were hiding here. Sakura stood off to the side allowing the children the space needed to play their game of hide and seek; she stood there but her mind was miles away. She was worried what would happen if Tiasho failed in trying to convince Yoshi-sama not to mate with Kagome, what the boys would do she wondered, as Inuyasha bounded past her again. The wind caught her hair and moved it gently around her and she decided it would be better to walk through the nature instead of stand in one spot and wait for madness to take her. Taking a breath she began to move forward into the trees, her guards only a few steps behind her.

Near a small stream that ran through the garden Sesshomaru and a silently giggling Kagome hid from Inuyasha. They stood in a small clearing, trees surrounded them, and flowers bloomed around them. There were birds singing around them as they flew in the clear blue sky above them as a silent buzz would enter their ears as a bug swiftly flew past them. Trying to get a hold of her laughter Kagome walked over to the stream and knelt down beside it before taking two handfuls of the cool, shimmering water and splashed her face. Her bangs dripped with the access water and she turned to Sesshomaru and smiled a large smile as if there was nothing to worry about in the world. "It feels great; maybe later we can go for a swim!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a moment, the water dripping down her bangs onto her face and down her chin, but she didn't even seem to mind the cool water. Her clothing was as it always is; loose and easy to move in, he could never see her in something as formal and stiff as he saw his step mother in on occasions. She was a free youkai, one not tied down by anything or anyone and he wondered if that would change if she left with the Lord Yoshi-sama. "Do you really want to mate Yoshi-sama, Kagome-chan?" he asked still looking down at Kagome as her smile turned to a confused frown. "I have heard things in passing of the Lord Yoshi; he meets with ningen's both male and female in the privacy of his own bed chambers… I do not believe he will stay loyal to you."

When he finished the light joy that was sparkling in Kagome's eyes faded and she turned her gaze back to the stream and watched as the water flowed smoothly through the garden and away from them as if taking this conversation to all the water spirits to hear. "Why are you saying this Sesshomaru, I know he favors the taste of ningen instead of our kind but I've already…"

As Sesshomaru saw Kagome's head begin to bow down he rushed over to her side and knelt down beside her. "Kagome… I'm sorry," he said as he reached to her chin and turned her face to him, "I do not wish to see you as my mother was so long ago… I fear he will only use you for his pleasures, to create his heir, and then disregard you… I don't want to see you hurt like that."

"I understand that, but why—" her sentence was cut short as Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug.

He held her tight, not wanting to let her go; he inhaled her scent that smelt like lavender and lilacs. Her scent was so intoxicating, soothing, and he wanted to be consumed by it sometimes. It was, and always will be, Kagome's unique scent and he would always recognize it as such. As he loosened his grip on her he looked her in the face, "I care for you Kagome-chan, you're the first person who I have become friends with, you are precious to me and I do not wish to see you in pain."

As they knelt there on the ground, Kagome still in Sesshomaru's embrace, tears began to form in her eyes and drip down her cheek mixing in with the water still on her face. Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace once again, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding onto him as she allowed her tears to fall and soak into his haori. She didn't understand why the pain she had always felt was only just now beginning to take hold of her; all her pain, her sorrow, and all the bad emotions she had held onto for so long were finally pouring out of her as she was held by the only one she felt she could cry against. Not understanding any of her emotions she cried silently, her body shaking from the sobs she held within, and she just sat there being held by Sesshomaru, his grip on her tight and comforting.

Unbeknownst to either of the children their conversation and their sorrow for what was happening with the arranged mating was being heard by the Lord Inutiasho, and the Lord Yoshi-sama. Tiasho, seeing and smelling Kagome's tears turned to the Lord Yoshi-sama and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shall you give such a small child so much pain?" he questioned.

"I do not wish to see such a beautiful creature in so much sorrow…" heaving a heavy sigh he turned to Tiasho and smiled a sad smile, "I renounce my claim to the girl… I doubt I could win against your eldest son once he has grown and wishes to claim the girl as his own." Smiling he turned to the two hidden in the trees, "I doubt even I could stop her from caring for him when they are older and understand the feelings they have. I shall tell them myself though that I am leaving… With out the dear Kagome…" and with that he headed down to the children with out a backward glance the Inutiasho.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

As he began to near the two children it was Sesshomaru who was the first to notice his approach, quickly followed by Kagome who brushed the tears from her eyes and tried to pull away from Sesshomaru who refused to let her go as he rose from the position they were in; Kagome still in his arms. "Do not fear Sesshomaru-sama, I am here only to bid the both of you a farewell."

Kagome finally was able to wriggle free of Sesshomaru's grasp and looked to the Lord Yoshi, "A farewell, Yoshi-sama?"

"Yes, it is only fair my dear Lady Kagome. You are but a child after all and you mother has finally awakened after so long that I am sure you two have much to talk about… I shall try and quart you when you become the proper age, and I promise you I will sweep you off your feet." He said with a grin and kneeled down; lifting her hand to his lips he placed a gentle kiss there.

Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment, and her heart skipped a beat when she felt Yoshi-sama's lips upon her hand. Sesshomaru felt a growl of protection build in his chest when he saw this and was about to speak up when Yoshi stood and moved away from Kagome. "Until the next we meet." And with a bow Yoshi-sama left the two children.

When Yoshi-sama was gone from sight Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's side before pulling her into his embrace again; his chest rising and falling with some unknown anger building inside him. He truly did not like that Lord Yoshi in the least. He looked down at Kagome after a moment, his grip still tight around her small form, "… Don't let him touch you Kag-chan, never again."

Kagome smiled in Sesshomaru's embrace and pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru. There were no words spoken between the two as they found both enjoyed the quiet embrace of their friend to be comforting and less stressful. However their moment was ruined as a hyper Inuyasha bounded through the trees onto the two of them with a victorious cry, Inuyasha had won the game that the two others had forgotten about.

**End Chapter Three (3)**

**Twilight: **(-jumps up for joy-) YAY! Another rewrite chapter finished, ain't it great?

**Sesshomaru: **This Sesshomaru does not approve of the interruption from his half breed brother.

**Kagome: **but it is funny… (-laughs as Sesshomaru looks annoyed-)

**Twilight: **It had to be done Sesshie; you two are still kids and right now you have no idea what you're feeling.

**Inuyasha: **I'm just glad it was me who got to interrupt you two; I don't wanna see what goes on in your minds.

**Kagome: **(-seat drop-) Oh come on Inu, you gotta be kidding right?

**Twilight: **Right well, before you two try and kill each other can you do the preview?

**Sesshomaru: **(-glaring at Inuyasha-) This Sesshomaru shall do the preview then.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

Three years have finally past and things are not good... Kagome has grown closer to Inuyasha and me. However, our childhoods can not last forever and there is an event that quickens the transfer from a child youkai that knows nothing to one who has to gain the strength to survive in this harsh world. Is it a fair trade for Kagome as she learns the truth about snuffing out a living being just so you will be able to see another tomorrow... Nothing seems real and this Sesshoumaru feels powerless when he sees her after the battle. Is there anything I could say to comfort her, even though I have never comforted anyone before...Or is she to suffer alone? There's only one way to find out, see you next time in _**Lost Light**_ chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light  
**__By: TwilightKitsune1_

**  
Chapter Four (4)  
****Lost Childhood…**

As time passed as did the peaceful days, change was all there was for the past three years. The young Lady Kagome and the Lord Sesshomaru began their vigorous training to become their respective kingdoms rulers when the time came. The young Inuyasha began to become more and more rebellious and his training was proceeding at a slower rate then what would be expected; he was seen in the castle far less then in the past years only returning when he heard of the arrival of the eastern royal family or when ever he was found by the palace guards. The children were still known to play like they always did, but also became known for their pranks that they played on their parents and many servants as well as their warriors. However, peace was becoming more and more fleeting as the years passed, and soon their kingdoms were thrown into war.

At first it was unknown as to why the North had suddenly thrown in an attack on the East, many asked why but none received the answer till one day there was a betrayal. An assassin from the North entered the East, with his eldest daughter, and begged for an audience with the king and queen. They agreed to see the man in the audience chamber as long as it was not a trick; guards surrounded the chamber and all eyes were on him. His words sent a cold chill down the Lady Akiko's spine as the Lord Natiku became enraged at how foolish he had been.

"I beg you forgiveness… I have wronged the two of you long ago and have lived with that sin and am now ready to take you punishment for such a crime as mine." The man said as he bowed deeply to the two, on his hands and knees as his head touched the ground he sat on.

"Explain yourself." Natiku ordered the man.

Not even raising his head to look to Natiku he spoke of his deepest sin. "I was ordered… to eliminate the Lady Akiko… So that the young mistress Kagome… could be… could be given to the North and to the cruel Lord Yoshi."

Akiko gasped as Natiku placed his hand on hers as his eyes bleed red. "If this is a lie—"

"No lie my lord… I know that this sin shall call for my death… but I beg you to please just punish me, my daughter has nothing to do with this. She is young yet but I am sure when she grows she will be of a good use to the two of you."

"What makes you speak of your sin now?" Natiku said still not wanting to believe that only three years ago he had almost indeed given his daughter to Yoshi.

"Because I was foolish to believe that the lord Yoshi would not betray me in the end." He said, his form shaking with cries of anguish that cut his voice and tears leaked out of his eyes and onto the floor. "He has stolen my first born son after dismissing my late wife to the underworld. You are mated, you almost lost your mate because of me and I have lost both my mate and son… I wish you to know that… When I was about to deliver the final blow to your mate that I realized I would die should this happen to mine… and now that it has… I wish to right this sin to you. Knowing this though… I will not hold it against you for claiming my life but I beg you to spare my daughter as I spared yours those years ago."

Enraged by this new confession Natiku stood in a flash and was holding the man up by his throat, Akiko by his side gripping his arm to try and sooth the beast raging within. "Explain the meaning to your words!"

"After I had attacked the Lady Akiko, if you remember correctly it was your daughter who found her. She had seen my backside fleeing and I only realized it when I heard her cry of sorrow. I hid myself again, waiting for the child to be alone and she was soon after. As you were with the medics trying to awaken Lady Akiko I had slipped to the balcony of the Young Kagome's room a waited for the perfect moment to strike."

**-FLASHBACK- **

The air was tight with tension, the servants of the castle could be heard inside in a frenzy, running to and fro, to destinations unknown. Though none of that truly mattered to the fool hearty young assassin that was crouching silently on the young princess's balcony in the mid days air. He was waiting for the girl to fall unconscious as he listened to her screams, and howls of sorrow. She had seen him, if only for a blink of an eye that was enough of a reason to kill her. After doing this, he would not be returning to the Lord Yoshi as he had promised due to the fact he would be betraying orders. The young girl's tears meant nothing to him, he was hired and he would finish his job with no witnesses, but should the Lady Akiko ever awaken from her slumber caused by the secret poison Yoshi had bestowed upon him there may be problems. He closed his eyes silently and inhaled the day's air and then looked to his reflection in the window pain, how foolish he was to withdraw his blade before he struck his final blow. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he decided it was not the time or the place to think on such matters.

As he blinked and moved farther away from the window he then realized the cries from within had stopped and he now heard the silent breathing of a girl who had fallen into a fitful slumber. Moving quickly he used his nail extended and unlooked the balcony door and closed it silently behind him as he made his way across the darkened room to the girl who had fallen asleep on her bed. Now fully beside the bed he rose and pulled out the poisoned dagger he had used on her mother only hours before. As he laid the cool metal against her young, unmarred and unmarked neck of the child he heard her whimper again and call out for her mother.

His heart shot with pain and guilt for the girl's pain and sorrow, and as he readied his blade again it was no longer the young princess beneath his blade but his daughter in sorrow calling for him. Breathing out a breath he had not realized he was holding he sheathed the dagger to his belt and sat softly on the bed beside the girl's body. He lifted his hand and brushed her bangs from her face and bent slowly, so not to wake the girl, and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I apologize for the pain I have caused you… one so young should not know this much pain… I pray one day you will forgive me for the transgressions I have committed against you." He whispered to her ear before raising and swiftly leaving the room.

Little did the assassin know that as he bounded off the balcony rail the young princess woke to see his fleeing back again before smiling and drifting back off.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As he finished retelling the events and how in the end he had not only spared Natiku the loss of a mate, but also of his daughter, there was a small gasp from the entrance of the audience chamber. Akiko turned quickly as the assassin could only move his eyes to the intruder and Natiku only slightly turned his head, not willing to let the man completely out of his sight. Kagome stood in the entrance way in a white kimono, the under garments going from a light pink to a darker shad, there were three in all, and a pale pink obi around her waist. She was startled when she had seen her fathers rage, not knowing what had caused it, but she had heard the mans story and gasped because she remembered those details from long ago as if they were a forgotten dream only now returning to her mind.

"You are… the angel I saw so long ago… with mama and then again in my room. So you weren't an angel?" Kagome whispered in a hushed voice, her hand covering her mouth.

"Kagome… How long—" Akiko tried but was cut off by her daughter.

"But I did hear you then, when you brushed my bangs aside and kissed my head, asking for forgiveness for some wrong you did to me. I couldn't move or call you back then…" she lowered her hand and smiled a large smile to the man she did not know tried to kill both her and her mother. "I forgive you though; sorry it took so long to tell you."

The man smiled to Kagome and nodded as best he could. "That is all I have ever needed; thank you princess Kagome." And before anyone could do or say anything else the man swallowed the poison pill he had held in his mouth and slipped into death.

His body went lax in Natiku's grip and fell to the ground as he released the man, he knew there was nothing to bring him back to life so he could throttle him into death himself, but for some reason looking down on the dead form of the man who had caused him so much pain long ago he felt nothing but pity. "Take Kagome to her room." He said in a monotone voice that held nothing.

Two guards bowed as they ushered the shocked Kagome from the chambers and Akiko looked to her mate, "What now love?"

"We go to war and pray to end it quickly then to have it drag on and pull our future ruler into it when she takes the throne." He replied before pulling her into a tight embrace, "I'll not have this taint Kagome anymore then it already has."

"And the mans daughter?"

"We train her and have her in our kingdom and she will follow Kagome, who was the only one to forgive her father." Natiku said feeling it was slightly ironic to have the child of the man who had nearly killed both his mate and daughter to follow his daughter when she was of age.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

As the East began an all out assault on the North, almost fully taking it, they were turned upon by the South which had joined with the North and nearly obliterated the East. As Natiku was near defeat he finally accepted the aid of his oldest friend Tiasho and the East and West fought as one and they were near equals with their foes. The War had continued on for near five more long and grueling months, the rulers and their children were no longer able to see one another. However they were now finally going to be reunited as Natiku, Akiko, and Kagome made there way in haste and secrecy to the Western Kingdom. Little did they know as they made their way to the castle as they were entering into the western borders an ambush party was laying in wait for the perfect moment to attack the unsuspecting traveling party.

"Natiku… Is it just me or do you also think this is going far to easy?" Akiko asked as she moved closer to her mate and watched their child speak with one of the guards.

"I was thinking the same love… but I will not jinx this traveling party by saying so." Natiku whispered back and wrapping a protective arm around Akiko as he continued to survey the surrounding area.

"So when did you become a warrior?" Kagome asked with curious eyes to the male guard she was speaking to.

The guard spared Kagome a glance as he turned back to the road ahead, even though she was the heiress to the east she was slightly annoying the guard since she had continued to pester him with questions and distracting him from the task at hand. "For fifteen years milady." He replied.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she looked to him, "Wow… that long?" she whispered, "But, what about your mate sir?"

"Haven't gotten one. If I did it would be too much to worry for her and the safety of those I am sworn to protect."

"But papa says—"

"Milady," the man started finally looking to Kagome with serious eyes, "You father, The Lord Natiku, is a great man who is mated to a strong and noble woman and I am one of the few who are unable to find a mate that I can trust to protect herself and any children we may have together. However should the day ever come I do find one as strong as I would like to be mated to then I will gladly throw caution to the wind and court the vixen myself."

Kagome giggled at his proclamation and grabbed onto his hand for a moment, "I'm sure one day you will be lucky enough to mate with such a fine woman as that, and I hope I am invited to the ceremony."

He chuckled at her, "I'm sure you will be since you are to be my future queen." And with that he looked back to the road ahead.

"One last question sir?" Kagome asked and looked up to him again, "What is your name?"

Sighing he looked down to her, "You have been speaking to me for this journey and you don't even know my name?" he laughed at Kagome's blush, "It is Fujita my lady."

Kagome smiled at him, "Well it's a pleasure to meet—" her words were cut off as the wind shifted and Fujita threw Kagome behind him as he raised his shield to be pierced by flying arrows that were originally meant for the young princess Kagome's heart.

Kagome, startled by the sudden assault fell hard to the ground and lifted her head in time to see warriors burst from the surrounding forest, from trees and bushes, as if they were forest creatures coming out to defend their homes. So many appeared that their warriors fought three to four at a time for just one of their men, and she watched as her father and mother battled the enemies with their solders. She heard the hollers of her men and the enemies, not certain from whom the shouts came. Unsteady she began to lift herself from the ground, as she did she caught sight of a shadow behind her holding a sword and thrusting down towards her. Quickly she rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet and stood her ground hoping not to be spotted as she held no weapon to defend herself but a small dagger on her belt and her claws which she could extend a great length and sharpen into deadly points.

She watched the enemy soldier pull his blade from the ground and looked to her with murder in his eyes. Scared she could only stand there as he began to charge. It was in this instance that the soldier, Fujita, jumped to her aid standing in front of her, his own blade raised as he parried the enemies attack away from her. She was petrified as she watched Fujita slice threw the man and he cried in agony as his blood drained from his body, some splattering onto her face. Tears welled in her eyes as two more men ran at her and Fujita continued to protect his future queen taking on all who wished her harm. She wanted to run, to cry, and to hide from this unnecessary blood shed but she was frozen to her spot and only came to when she heard Fujita cry for her to move. Heading his words she did, and by doing so avoided a near fatal blow by an enemy who had gotten past him.

Kagome's body was shaking as the new enemy appeared in front of her, looking to Fujita she found he was already surrounded by four enemies and was unable to come to her aid. As the man pulled his blade from the bark of the tree he smiled a sickening smile and began to approach her again. Looking to her surroundings she found no one else able to protect her, she was to far away to call for her father or mother and the guards were all busy fighting three at a time. Scarred she began to reach for her small dagger at her belt but was unable to unsheathe it as she was tripped by the man's whip he had formed from youkai energy. She fell hard, her head slamming into a rock close by her, causing so much pain that her vision swam in white for a moment but it was long enough for the enemy solder to be atop her with his blade high above his head.

"This ends now." he said, his blade coming down with such force that it would surly pierce through Kagome's body and then the ground below her.

Kagome screamed a bloodcurdling scream as she was barley able to avoid the blade. The man atop her was shocked at her quick reflexes but his eyes bulged as he felt a sharp pain in his throat and then was dragged to the underworld. Kagome had killed the man atop her with her bare hands as her claws returned to their original size and shape. It was then she realized she had pierced the man's throat and the 'rain' she thought she felt was actually the man's blood pouring onto her.

In shock of what she had done on reflex, with shaky hands she pushed the dead body off of her, but she did not have the time to sit and cry, which is all she wished to do, as another enemy solder was upon her. She easily dodge him, the ningen warrior, and next thing she new she was no longer in the battle but her body moved on its own, jumping behind him and plunging her dagger deep within him piercing his lung. He gave a gurgled cry of shock as he too fell in this battle.

So much blood was spilt, so many men needlessly dying and when the battle was over it was then that the lord and lady of the East spotted their daughter covered in blood, several dead bodies surrounding her. Before they were able to go to her they saw the warrior she had been speaking to by her side, kneeling beside her his hand on her shoulder. They watched as tears began to leak from her eyes, like a river flows through the land, her body shaking in sobs and then jumping into the warriors arms crying for her innocence she should never have lost to this war.

"What have we done Natiku." Akiko whispered as she too allowed tears to fall as she looked to her broken daughter.

Natiku could say nothing, they needed to hurry to the western castle, they had no time to console their daughter so instead of replying Natiku raised his voice to his men that followed him still, "We must hurry, the North has discovered our plans and if we dally more battles will be fought that needn't be fought." He called, his men understanding his words as a few gave sympathetic looks to the broken child. "Fujita, stay with my daughter, protect her till we reach the Western Kingdom and enter its castle walls."

"As the Lord commands." Fujita responded, lifting the young Kagome in his arms as she continued to cry, her sobs not as loud as before. "There, there young one, you are safe in my arms now." Fujita whispered wishing to calm the child. He felt his heart strings move for the young girl he had only spoken to on this journey, but he knew the moment he saw how she was able to defend herself at this tender age he would serve her till his dying day.

They moved toward the west again, this time at a much faster rate hoping to reach the castle before nightfall.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

"Natiku, Akiko, I was curious as to know what took you so long but seeing the shape your caravan I suppose you were ambushed." They heard Natiku call as they entered the castle gates.

"Yes, it was a surprise attack, well manned, with a large number. It took us by surprise." Natiku responded to his friend as he moved to greet him.

"How fairs it here Tiasho?" Akiko spoke up, her voice still cracking slightly from the tears she was holding in.

Not missing the sorrow in her voice or the scent of tears surrounding her Tiasho lifted an eyebrow in question, "Well… Where is Kagome?"

Natiku could not answer his friend immediately and Akiko had tears flow from her eyes silently when she recalled earlier events, "She is coming, we had her placed in the middle of the caravan so to protect her should another attack come." Natiku finally replied leaving out the fact that Kagome had to kill in this battle.

"I see." Tiasho said still not understanding why Akiko was in so much sorrow.

"FATHER!" Tiasho heard his youngest son call as he heard the rushed footsteps of both his son's, and his mate Sakura.

"I did not think you knew they were arriving, I half expected you two young ones to beat me here." Tiasho said jokingly to his son's who he knew were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Kagome.

"We were waiting for the Lady Sakura father; she wished to join us when we meet them." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh yes, as ever the woman in this castle my dear." He said in a mocking tone earning a soft slap on his arm from his mate.

"So where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and as if on cue Kagome, still in the arms of Fujita, entered in threw the gates.

Sesshomaru spotted her first and was slightly startled to see her in the arms of a full grown youkai warrior and assumed that there was something going on between the two. Thinking this he felt slightly hurt and betrayed for some reason he did not know. Tiasho was the next to look over to the castle gates when he caught Kagome's scent on the air and just looked to the two and then back to Natiku and Akiko, "I believe your daughter has much explaining to do." He said with a soft chuckle.

Akiko, Natiku, Inuyasha, and Sakura all looked to the two. "I wish." Akiko whispered again, her heart clenching.

Hearing her say this Tiasho looked back to Kagome and it was only then that he realized, as Fujita finally set her on her feet and turned back to his men to give them orders, that Kagome was covered in blood. Tiasho was out raged by the sight of one so young covered in blood, "She was caught in the battle." He said promising death to any who injured her.

Sesshomaru looked to his father in shock and then back to his friend. Looking at her now he saw she seemed so lost and confused as to where they were, covered in blood that was not her own she seemed so small and fragile and all Sesshomaru wished to do in that instant was take his friend in his arms, as the warrior had, and protect her. Before he could move, Inuyasha was already walking to her, as if mesmerized by his shock he was moving far slower then normal pace. "Say it's not true Akiko, was she?" Sakura asked seeing her friend's tears she also cried and took Akiko into a friendly embrace of comfort.

"Hey Kag-chan." Inuyasha whispered, his nose wrinkling on its own as he caught the scent of the dried blood and dirt and tears.

Kagome hiccupped once, twice, then burst into tears and Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant and engulfed her into a protective hold. Her body shock with sobs and soon her knees gave way and both fell to the ground, Sesshomaru never releasing his hold as they kneeled there in the dirt. She pushed him away enough and started to pound his chest with her small fists, Sesshomaru taking her rage before pulling her in again, she continued to strike his shoulders for a while before unable to keep her hands in fists and soon just held onto him as she cried and yelled and screamed. Sakura found herself in Tiasho's embrace as Akiko was pulled into Natiku's, all upset for what had been done.

As Kagome began to calm she looked up to Sesshomaru and tried to smile but for some reason, she was unable to. When she looked down to his haori she saw, as he held her tight to his body, the blood had smeared onto his clean white clothes. Looking to the blood she remembered the battle, the screams, and the words to loved ones as death took them, and she hated herself and what had been done. However, it was then she decided her innocence was gone and she could do nothing about it but try to end this needless blood shed, she would fight.

"I will…" she whispered before standing up and looking to the rulers of the West and East, her eyes much colder then before, "I will fight." She said her voice strong and unwavering.

Tiasho looked to Natiku, in the end it was his choice on if he would allow his eight year old daughter to fight. "If I may my lord," said the warrior Fujita on his knees kneeling beside the Lord Natiku, "I do believe the Lady Kagome is strong and with proper training—"

"I know my daughters strength warrior." Natiku said not even sparing a glance at Fujita.

The warrior nodded before asking, "My lord, then may I be dismissed to attend to the horses with my men."

Natiku looked down to the warrior then again to his daughter, "You will train much harder then before, you will be tested on many occasions, and you will not fight until the Lord Inutiasho and myself agree you are strong enough." Natiku said.

"I understand," Kneeling down like the warrior beside Natiku motioned her to do to show discipline and loyalty that a warrior has for his king, "Lord Natiku."

Natiku felt a sting of regret for doing this to his daughter but she had already proven she can fight a youkai and ningen and kill both if they were after her life. A hard lesson for one so young but Kagome was his daughter, she was strong and proud and kind and would do anything, even sneak out against orders, just so she would be able to stop all this pain caused by this war. "Then your training starts on the 'morrow, when the sun rises you are to be in the training grounds." Natiku said his voice monotone.

Kagome smiled to her father and nodded, and whispered a thank you to the warrior Fujita who had yet to be dismissed, "I shall be there."

"Warrior, your name." Natiku said.

"Fujita my lord."

"You are to train her, do not go easy on her for no one in the battle field will. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Lord, as you command it, it shall be done." Fujita answered.

"Then you are dismissed."

Fujita gave a bow and stood, looking to Kagome and giving her a kind smile and nodding to her, he left toward the stables.

Natiku looked to Tiasho, "Would it be alright if my family and I retired for the night?"

"Of course, tomorrow we will speak of events." Tiasho said.

Natiku looked to his daughter who was still kneeling as a warrior in front of him. "Go bathe and sleep for tomorrow you learn to fight and kill." He said turning and walking away knowing no matter how much he wished to stop his daughter she was growing into the woman she would become and that woman was so much stronger then he was.

**End Chapter Four (4)**

_**Twilight: **_well that's that… Yeah when I was re writing it I figured I'd go ahead and introduce you to Fujita, ain't I awesome? Now he doesn't appear out of no where saying "Kagome I love you, mate me!" (-giggles-) though it was entertaining when I did do this.

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru is not amused.

_**Kagome: **_Umm, Twilight is he really twenty (20) years older then I am?

_**Twilight: **_Is that a problem?

_**Kagome: **_(-sigh-) no, not really, just wondering.

_**Twilight: **_Oh and just to let you guys know how that goes, in my story a youkai is innocent (doesn't kill) until the age of thirteen (13); by which time they can join the army. It is rare to see any younger then that fighting but it is not unheard of. As you can see Kagome's only eight (8) here and her father just agreed to let her sign up… Isn't he a nice guy?

_**Inuyasha: **_tsk, whatever, does that really mater?

_**Twilight: **_geez, someone's in a bad mood.

_**Kagome: **_(-whisper, whisper-) It's just cause he didn't appear much in the story.

_**Twilight: **_(-understanding nod-) gottcha… Well Kag it's your turn to do the preview, make it good.

_**Kagome: **_Alright… I'll try.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

The next chapter isn't that long, only a filler, but what a filler it is. Questions will be asked, memories will be had and all of it revolves around the heroine of the story. What's a girl to do? Read the next chapter and find out in _**Lost Light**_ chapter five (5)!


	5. Chapter 5 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_  
**Lost Light  
**__**By: TwilightKitsune1**_

**Chapter Five (5)  
****Nanashi…**

Kagome stood outside of the castle as she watched Tiasho follow after her father with Sakura by his side, both sparing her a backward glance before disappearing into the castle. She was so proud that her father had actually conceded to allowing her to fight in the war and she hoped she would be able to help in stopping the war. Sesshomaru still stood beside her with a gapping Inuyasha behind him, "So you actually mean to fight?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I do indeed Sesshomaru, I hope you support me in this." Kagome said turning to Sesshomaru and glancing at Inuyasha and smiling at the both of them.

"But… I want to fight if you're going to Kag-chan!" Inuyasha whined and moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome only gave him a sympathetic look, "You can ask your father if you wish but in the end it is his choice."

Inuyasha pouted before nodding, "I'll go ask him now then!" he said as he chased after his father.

Sesshomaru had yet to take his eyes off of Kagome and she finally turned to him with a smile, "Do you believe it, I'll be able to go out on the battle field!" Kagome said and then caught sight of his worried look. "I'm sorry Sesshie; I know you wanted to go out there first but… I'll be fine even if we aren't fighting together." She smiled again and was startled when he pulled her into another hold.

Sesshomaru buried his head into her hair, even though it was stained with blood he could still smell his friends scent within it and he was happy that it did not change. "I am scared that you may leave me behind some day." He whispered not really meaning to but not taking his words back.

"Your not gonna lose me Sesshie… I promise." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood in his hold. She felt more confident when she stood in his arms, her friend, her constant, her strength. Pushing back slightly she gave him a broad smile, "I should go thank Fujita too. I mean, with out his support I don't think I could have had the confidence to ask to fight."

"I can go with you; he went to the stables with his men to attend to the horses." Sesshomaru said as he released his friend.

"No I want to thank him myself, I don't think he would think it sincere if I came there with you… I also need to start being able to stand on my own two feet Sesshomaru."

"Very well then, I shall meet up with you later then?"

"Of course Sesshie-chan, in the garden where we play, all of us." And with Kagome turned and walked the same path they had seen Fujita go down disappearing around the corner. Sesshomaru watched her till he could not see her and wondered on the future of his best friend; he was scared he was going to lose her to the underworld that so greedily takes all those he cares for. First his mother, he hoped it would leave Kagome but the future was so unknown and a mystery to him that he feared he might lose her to it too.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

As Kagome neared the stables she heard the soldiers talking amongst themselves as they worked, speaking on the sneak attack and of those among them that had fallen. As she got to the door of the stable she was about to enter when she heard her name spoken from one of the soldiers, curious as to what would be said she waited and listened to them speak.

"—And that young lady Kagome, a spit fire she is. Takes after her mother of that I'm sure." Said a gruff voice from within.

"To true, I did not think one so young would have such talent in killing. She was quick, how many you think she got in total?" another voice joined in on the conversation.

"I didn't get a good look myself but I would say eight or nine perhaps, most of which were ningen's, but three were definitely youkai. Those lasted the longest I'd say." Replied another.

"What say you Fujita, you were the closest."

"I can not say, but I am sure if she is this strong at this tender an age, then when she is queen she'll be more powerful then any would imagine."

There was snicker from one of the soldiers when Fujita finished speaking. "My Fujita, if I didn't know better and how you had sworn not to become infatuated by any woman, I'd say the young mistress has caught your eye."

"Hold your tongue!" Fujita said his voice strong and not to be questioned, "You know not of what you speak and you are entering into dangerous waters my friend."

"I meant no offense my friend, just an observation. I myself have to admit that I am quit taken by the young mistress as well." Said the same voice from before with an obvious smile on his face by the sound of it, "I would have fought as hard as you did to get to her side… so she would remain innocent…" his voice no longer happy but sounding like a sorrow had filled him. "The poor girl."

"That is enough Haru; she does not need your pity or your pain, only your confidence in her skill. She will be a beloved queen when her time comes for I know I shall follow her till the day I am released from my duty and my body no longer holds life." Fujita said to his friend.

When his words were spoken there was a harmonious agreement from the soldiers within and then there was movement and the sound of horse feed being poured, hay being heaved, and horse brushes being pulled along the manes of the horses. They had gone back to their work and they were no longer speaking to one another being to busy with their own work. Kagome had yet to move, taking in their words. She felt honored and some how felt that honor was not rightfully placed, she hardly realized she was fighting; only really seeing the blood that pool around her or that stained her hands. Looking down at her hands now they really did seem stained with the dry blood, it was now caking her hands as her hair was becoming matted somewhat due to the blood that stained it. Her body shook as she remembered the warmth that had covered her as the blood had stained her, her eyes began to well up with tears and her teeth clattered as she grew fearful and fell deep with in her guilt. She felt as though she was drowning in the dry blood and the sounds around her were muffled as the screams of her enemies returned to her ears.

She was no longer standing outside the stables, nor eavesdropping on the soldiers, she was back in the field with those men she killed as they cursed her to her grave. She cried out, begging their forgiveness, but none headed her words as they continued to surround her and curse her. One seemed to break from the others to rush towards her his arms open as though to engulf her, she screamed and tried to fight him off but he was to strong and his arms held her fast, "That is enough, you are safe, their souls are gone to the underworld, there is nothing for you to fear here. You are safe now." she heard a male voice whisper urgently into her ears.

Blinking back the tears she was back out side the stables, sitting on the dirt in the arms of a slightly injured Fujita. "…F…Fujita?" Kagome whispered confused as to what had happened. He had fresh scratches on him, on his face and arms even on his chest. Looking around she saw they were surrounded by soldiers that had been in the stables, some holding their swords and surveying the land as others looked to her in fear and worry. Breathing heavily she looked around to all of them and then turned her attention to Fujita, her body was still shaking and her teeth were still slightly clattering together but she needed to know, "Wha… What happened?"

"You should tell us my lady." Fujita said brushing away the trails of tears on her cheeks and then brushing her bangs off of her forehead. When he had finished he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled down to her, but she could see that there was still worry in his eyes. "We heard you cry out, as if being attacked, and when we came out to you, you were on the ground convulsing. We feared you had been attacked, is that the case?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again as she looked to him, "I was… By the dead." She hiccupped her voice breaking and she leapt forward into his hold.

Fujita was taken aback by the sudden movement she made, caught off guard he almost lost balance, but catching himself he wrapped his arms around the young Kagome. He felt her body trembling and shaking as she wept into his clothes and onto his armor. "My lady have no fear, you are safe now here in my arms." He whispered low enough so no one around them heard his words but loud enough for Kagome to hear. He wondered if she was still in shock as to what had happened, he knew that she would get over this but he feared how her mind would fair if this onslaught continued to haunt her. As he gripped her he wondered what made him feel so protective over this one child. Sure she was his future queen but there was something else, something that made her special to him.

Shaking his head he decided now was not a good time to ponder on such things. He turned to the other soldiers and gave them a nod as to let them know no danger was around and then motioned them to return to work. They all headed his order and returned within the stable and continued their work with the horses. When he was certain they were not listening in he gave Kagome a light shake to try and bring her back to the real world and calm her. "My Lady Kagome, what is it that you came down here for?" Fujita asked raising an eyebrow to her when she came to and looked up to him, "Or am I to assume you just wished for me to hold you again." he said in a joking tone.

Realizing what he said and noticing he was indeed holding her again a slight blush came to her cheeks and she pushed away from him and stood up. He smiled to her reaction and straightened slightly, but remained kneeling to her. "I… I wanted to thank you… for earlier." Kagome said.

Fujita raised his eyebrow yet again to Kagome when she finished her sentence. "I do not understand my lady, what do you mean?"

"…When you gave me the support to ask my father to join in the war." Kagome said with a gentle smile on her lips and her hands moved to enclose him.

"My lady," Fujita spoke before she could reach him fully to give him a hug, "that is enough of that. I am your warrior, I will carry you when you can not walk, I will hold you when I need to save you even from yourself, I will support you in all your choices, but outside of battle and protection and support there is no more contact to be made; no hugs of friendship or words of gratitude are needed. Is that understood my Lady Kagome?"

Kagome only stared at him, her arms dropping to her sides as she chewed on her lower lip. It bothered her that he was so distant with her, having grown used to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's embraces, with her father allowing him to carry her she had assumed that it was okay but now she wondered. Looking down to her feet she fought back the tears that were building, dearest Kami she had grown tiered of crying so much. Shacking off the sorrow she hide it behind a cold face she never thought she would be able to master, much like the one her father wears when he started dealing with the factions in this war. "I understand then, thank you for clarifying it for me Fujita, I shall see you tomorrow and we will begin training. When do you wish to meet on the field?"

"When the sun breaks the sky milady, I will meet you then and you will no longer be just my queen, you will be a soldier to train in the ways of battle." Fujita answered, his head bowed.

Kagome nodded to him, "Back to work with you then." And with that she turned and walked away from Fujita deciding it was time to clean the blood from her body and take a long nap.

Before Fujita rose he bowed his head and closed his eyes, knowing he had given the princess the last push she had need to be able to turn cold as she did. "I am sorry… Kagome." He whispered to himself and then rose and went back into the stables.

**End Chapter Five (5)**

_**Twilight: **_(-smile-) Well, there ya go, chapter five is now over!... Hmmm, kinda a lot different then what I had it as originally... I mean Kagome isn't seriously injured or anything ya know… Plus she got attacked by spirits.

_**Kagome: **_I don't really understand that though Twilight, Why did I get attacked by spirits?

_**Inuyasha: **_(-scratching cheek-) In fact how did she get attacked by spirits?? Was it even real or a dream?

_**Twilight: **_(-sipping coffee-) hmmm??

_**Sesshomaru: **_I do not believe she is going to answer you.

_**Kagome: **_Mou, come ooonn Twilight I really wanna to know.

_**Twilight: **_tututu Kagome, are you questioning the all powerful writer?

_**Kagome: **_(-goes rigid-) no…

_**Sesshomaru: **_(-uncertain glances between Kagome and Twilight-)

_**Inuyasha: **_(-nervous laugh-) o-of course she's not questioning you Twilight, none of us are… We're… just curious is all.

_**Twilight: **_(-Suspicious glare-) (-sigh-) fine… do the preview, I gotta go lay down.

_**Inuyasha: **_Right, right, I'm on it.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

It's finally about to end… The last battle of the war is here and we are waiting on the side lines for our signals. There is so much fire, and so many screams and the explosions below us are ear shattering, I'm kind of worried but I'll be damned if Sesshomaru can tell. When we're separated from Kagome while we are fighting she does the foolish thing any could do and that's to challenge the man that had started all this… Hey, where'd Kagome go? Wait she did WHAT! Find out next time in _**Lost Light**__ Chapter Six (6)._


	6. Chapter 6 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_  
**Lost Light  
**_**_By:__TwilightKitsune1_**

_**Chapter Six (6)  
**__**Last battle? Goodbye Kagome!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – five years have passed - xXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The three friends stood high in the mountain watching the battle that was raging down below them, their soldiers standing behind them waiting to move out behind their leaders. Kagome was kneeled down on the rocks and dirt between her two friends Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who were also knelt down waiting with her too. The wind blew hard and fast around them, warm from the fires that raged below them, and harsh from the random explosions that happened in multiple areas down below. The smoke from the fires was thick and black from the harsh chemicals that they had placed inside them. The smoke was so thick the sky above seemed blanketed and no light from the heavens could break through. There were hollers and screams from masses of people below that battled; it was unclear to them who yelled for what and which side was winning.

The knowledge that the three friends may lose one another weighed heavily on their minds as they heard the multitude of bloodcurdling screams from dying warriors. "How long has it been?" Kagome asked the two brothers on her sides finally deciding to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed between them. Kagome still had her beautiful long midnight black hair tied tightly into a braid and, if down, would reach to her lower back. Her eyes, which in the past seemed so bright and innocent, now held a deep and unending sorrow within their blue-grey depths. Her clothes and body were covered by a black cloak and the only skin visible was that on her face, which seemed to glow a golden tan in the light of the fires. Kagome, though only at the age of thirteen, seemed so much older then she was as she waited to fight.

"Huh, what brought that question up?" The teenage Inuyasha replied beside her. He was wearing a freer outfit then Kagome's, and instead of a black color he wore a bright red. His silver hair fanned out behind him, untamed looking, and as if he rarely ran a brush through it. His dog looking ears on his head twitched slightly when another explosion sounded below him and he turned his face in the direction of the battle again to watch the flames leap into the sky. His golden eyes glowed in the light giving them an even darker shade of gold then they were, normally a sun golden color.

"I was just wondering how long this war has raged… How long have we been fighting and how many innocent people have died because of it?" Kagome asked as she too gazed out into the fires below watching as men ran about below killing one another.

"For you Kagome it's been five years." Sesshomaru finally spoke, his eyes still on the battle as Kagome turned to him. Like Inuyasha he wore clothes much easier to move in clothing then Kagome did, but his were white instead of red and he had a spiked breast plate on his chest. His hair moved slightly in the wind, but unlike Inuyasha's his seemed more tamed, as though well kept. His eyes were a molten gold shade instead of golden like the sun as Inuyasha's were, and unlike Inuyasha's they seemed near empty; holding a cold glare. Rapt about his form was his tail that covered his entire right side as he knelt there. When he turned his gaze to Kagome his eyes softened as he continued, "For Inuyasha just half a year… If that long. As for myself three years." And he looked back to the battle when he finished, "as for those innocents… That is unknown save for the villages that have been caught in the cross fire between kingdoms."

Kagome heaved a sigh as she remembered the devastated villages and the dead bodies that would liter the ground. "How about a celebration when we return home?" looking back to her men she smiled and finished with, "For everyone of course."

The warriors that stood back waiting for orders smiled at her words and heaved a silent hooray so their position would not be given away. Looking back to her friends her smile grew broader as they both had approving looks on their faces and Inuyasha followed the warrior's example and gave a silent hooray of his own. Kagome near burst into a fit of laughter as Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his brother and gave him a look that promised a throttling when they returned home.

"That's a great idea Kag!" Inuyasha said with enthusiasm.

"It is well deserved Inu, after this I think our warriors would love to celebrate a victory against the North and South. Do you not agree Sesshie?"

"I would agree with you Kagome. You are in fact thinking much like our fathers who were already planning on having a celebration, but I am sure it will end up better now that you wish to join in the idea. Much better then the last celebration when you had stolen away most of our strategists and warlords to go over battle plans." Sesshomaru voiced as his gaze locked on a now slightly flushed Kagome.

"But that did prove to be the right move because did the North not make a move for your kingdom in the following weeks?"

"Very true Kagome." Sesshomaru conceded, but an evil playful smirk began to play at his lips, "Though you have already begun to think as an old man who never wishes to lose at a game of chess."

"That is to cruel Sesshie." Kagome said, laughter lighting her voice as she heard some of the soldiers behind them give a chuckle to his words.

Before Sesshomaru could speak a brilliant white flare in the sky diverted his attention back to the battle below and he cursed himself as he had nearly missed it. A bright red flare followed soon after and the three friends lost their playful banter to the winds as they returned their attention to the battle below.

"The signals…" Kagome whispered as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded to her words before standing and calling to their men.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, IT'S TIME WE SHOW THEM HOW THINGS ARE DONE!" Inuyasha called to his men as they moved like a river rapid down the cliff face and into the battle.

Before Sesshomaru followed his brother down the face of the cliff he turned his gaze to Kagome. She could only look up to him, not understanding what that look meant, and waited for his words that came. "When this battle is over Kagome, we must speak of things." he said his voice soft and gentle in this den of screams and yells.

Kagome felt entranced by his eyes as he looked down to her, not knowing how to respond to him she could only nod and whisper, "Please be safe then." Sesshomaru smiled briefly to her before turning to signal his men to follow him and soon she was left on the mountain side alone with her warriors.

The soldiers that followed her were not some new recruits fresh out of training, but honed soldiers she had fought with for near four years. Like her they were all dressed in black and hunched down on the dirt and rocks of the mountain. It had been planned that Kagome be the last to leave this area so she had made her clothes, as well as her warriors, black so to hide in the shadows of the mountain. They were to go in soon but needed to wait till called, they were the last back up, along with the twelve other flanks that stood in wait around the area. As she looked to her soldiers a few gave her nods of encouragement and others remained still and silent like the mountain they waited on. Having led these men for so long they knew her abilities, believed in her abilities, and she knew they would follow her into the underworld if she so commanded it. They were her loyal men, and her dear friends having served the kingdom of the east with her for so long. Turning back to the fiery battle below her gaze became caught in a rare sight of a fire cyclone. She watched as it moved, the sound of the screaming warriors below became muffled in her ears, and her eyes watched as sparks leapt from the cyclone and floated along in the air.

_Beautiful, is it not Kagome?_

'_Very… How much longer?'_ Kagome thought

_Not that much longer… Then it shall be over… for the both of us._

'For the both of us…' Kagome's thought echoed as a single tear ran down her cheek.

**-FLASHBACK- **

Kagome walked as if in a trance to her room having just finished washing the blood off her body. She was tiered, her eyes grew heavy with sleep with each step she took, and she wondered if when she finally went into battle fully trained under Fujita if she would still be this tiered. As she pulled the covers away from the futon and begun to crawl into its warm reassess of her bedding and her head began to sink into the soft feather down pillow she vaguely remembered needing to meet someone. As her eyes began to drift closed she finally recalled that she was to meet Sesshomaru in the gardens. She tried to open her eyes again, tried to move, but all she accomplished was stretching her small hand out from the bedding and grasping at the night air. As she begun to fall into the dark oblivion, her mouth opened to call for him, but instead of the shout she meant to call all that came out was the gentle whisper, "Sesshomaru…" before she was dragged away into the bitter sweet oblivion of sleep.

Kagome floated in the darkness, alone and vulnerable, but there was nothing to be seen, no friends, or building; not even a slight threat from the war going on. She floated for a moment looking about her, unsure of what was up or down or even if there were any directions here. She felt as though she were floating in nothingness as far as the eye could see. She was uncertain of how much time had passed, or even if any had, but she figured if she could think of the concept of time there had to be time flowing somewhere. She concentrated hard, and soon she seemed to have righted herself in this void and was standing on the 'ground' that existed here. However, the moment her feet had flattened themselves onto the ground there were small vortexes that formed around her on all sides. There were countless numbers stretching out before her and she could only tell they were there due to the slight gold colored light that swirled with the black creating them.

As soon as they appeared and she was able to see the vast number there was she suddenly felt a wetness on the 'ground' she stood on. It squished under her feet and between her toes as she tried to move, having a strange texture to it that was somehow much different the normal water or even mud. It was so unfamiliar to her when she tried to look down to examine what it was she would find it far to dark to tell. The only light that could be found here were near those vortexes from the golden light that they held and swirled within them. Moving towards them she found it difficult to move, as though the liquid was trying to hold her in place. As she got closer to the light her feet were being covered by this mysterious liquid, as if she were walking deeper and deeper into a trench. Finally close enough to see the liquid at her feet she looked down and gasped, "BLOOD!" she screamed, scared it would over run her she tried to jump away from it.

As she rose in the air the vortexes moved as if to try and catch her or just to slow her down as the pool of blood below her came to life and gave her chase. As she narrowly avoided a vortex the blood seeped within it only to come out of another vortex to her right. Her mind raced with thoughts, all of how to escape, but no coherent thought came to her mind other then run. She reached above her, calling for aid from any that could hear her pleas. Looking forward after glancing back she had to stop so she could roll out of the way of a vortex and it was in that instant that she was engulfed in the red liquid, in the blood. She snapped her eyes shut as her mouth and nose filled with the blood. She could taste it, smell it, and felt it press in on her. Her clothes were now seeping the blood into it, her ears were becoming filled with it as her body felt as though it were being crushed by it. She tried to scream only to have it rush down her throat and into her lungs. She gagged, and sputtered, still trying to reach for something and still calling for help, even though it was gurgled. After a long struggle she felt her body beginning to go lax, less cooperative then before, she was drowning in this sea of blood and none were coming to her aid. She felt tears beginning to mingle with the sea and she finally opened her eyes to see the bright red liquid around her. As she began to sink she gave a weak smile to the heavens and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was asking the great Kami for forgiveness before her world went back into darkness.

Soon her eyes began to re open and as she laid there she found she was no longer in the dark void filled with golden vortexes, and no blood pool lay below her ready to take her with in its depths. In fact the scenery had changed drastically from the dark gloom it was just moments ago. Now as her eyes were cracked open she found her self laying on fresh green grass that was moving in a breeze she could not feel. For a moment she just laid there letting herself refocus on the world around her and watched as a small caterpillar crawled on a blade of grass right in front of her face. She rolled from on her stomach to her back; her arms stretched out, and looked to the sky that was a beautiful light blue with pearly white clouds rolling past in the sky. As she laid there she only saw one bird fly by, it was after a moment on the ground, with the grass below her shifting and the tall beautiful trees swaying in the wind that she realized this was a beautiful place but there was no wind, no sound of bird or crow, not even the soft chirping of the cicadas that she would often hear. There was no scent to this world, and no sound to be heard around.

Slowly she lifted her body so she could survey the land around her. She found herself in a beautiful clearing, as if a peace of paradise from heaven had her encased within it. The trees were thickly lined around her so that she could not see past them as they created a near complete circle around her. There was only one path she saw and it lead back to an empty looking darkness that she felt far to scared to enter into. Radiating from that darkness she felt cruelty, malice, and a will to dominate all that entered there. Turning from that only exit she looked behind her and found a clear looking pond that was filled with lily pads and a single frog stood proudly atop one. As if noticing being watched the frog puffed up as if to croak out warning, but when it opened its mouth no sound came out as it quickly jumped into the water. Blinking it was then that she noticed a young girl sitting off to the side, her back turned to Kagome.

The girl had long, thick golden hair that shinned in the sun; it was tied in a white ribbon at the base of her back but it still fell to the ground in a pool of golden locks. She wore a plain white gown, like none Kagome had ever seen before, like from the western world that lay across the ocean. It had straps from the gown going over her shoulders and the neck line was a straight cut under her collar bone. Her skin looked a ghostly white, as if she had never seen the sun. As Kagome looked more closely at the girls clothes she realized that there were red speaks on it, it was obviously blood from something but Kagome didn't wish to find out from what; there was also blood that stained her shoulders and arms. She wondered what the front of the dress looked like if the back was as stained as it was.

"It's rude to stair…" The girl said her voice soft and cracked slightly as though she were not used to using it.

Blinking slightly Kagome realized she was in deed staring at her. "What are you doing here?... In fact, where is here?"

The girl bowed her head down further, strands sliding out of their hold in her tie. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your heart… Does it hurt? Covered in sin, your sin, their blood." She said as images of the warriors Kagome had killed earlier that day floating to the surface of the pond before disappearing back within its depths.

"What… What is this, what do you mean!" Kagome said sitting up straighter when she saw the forms of the dead.

"You are filled with hate, anger, and malice… but you are able to come here to me… So I wanted to know, does it hurt?"

"You say I'm evil, filled with hate, anger, and malice, but the only one I see here covered in blood is you!" Kagome countered.

"Your right…" She whispered looking at one of her hands. Kagome saw the there was no ghostly white skin there that could be seen, but the bright red color of fresh blood stained the hand she raised. Kagome drew in a breath when she saw this and covered her mouth with her clean hands. "I am in deed covered in blood. For me though, it hurts, it aches all the time. I have accepted it though; all of my hate, all of my anger, and all of my… sin… Have you?"

"I have no sin!"

"Were you in the dark place?" She asked, lowering her hand and moving it to the water of the pond, the tips of her fingers just barley going into the water. "My blood doesn't come off like yours did… You hide it in your soul… but I wonder when it will eat you alive and come to the surface."

"I ask again, where we are and why are we here!?"

"Impatience will get you no where."

"IMPATIENCE! How am I being impatient when you don't even answer my questions!?"

"Don't worry, all children are."

"I'm not a child!"

"How old are you then?"

"…" Kagome didn't even answer her, staying silent and only glaring at the girls back.

"Answered like a child." She said as her fingertips began to stir the water a little, "It's not fair."

"Huh?" Kagome said confused as to her statement. 'Wasn't she just insulting me?' Kagome thought to herself.

"I didn't intend for it to come out as an insult. I haven't talked to anyone for a long, long time… Please forgive my rudeness." She said, sounding truly sincere, "Though it is good, the water I mean. It feels nice."

"How… How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We are in a place where no secrets can be hidden, no lies can be said, and no hate resides here." She said with a soft chuckle in her voice. "That is how I knew you weren't really angry at me… just frustrated that would be the better word. All you want here are answers and I truly find it quit funny."

Heaving a sigh Kagome stood up and dusted herself off, "Fine." She said understanding there wouldn't be any answers for her from this girl. She moved and crouched down beside the girl, wrapping her arms around her knees, and looked into the pond. "What is with the water?"

"The water?" The girl said and looked further into the pond. "Oh, it's clear." She said.

Kagome only smiled an unsure smile, "Riiight."

"Yes, it is clean and clear… for it to be tainted by blood would be a horrible thing. It is clarity in and of it self, it helps those living to live clean and healthy lives. Sometimes… when one wishes to forget all their problems and find them selves again, all it takes is a little time under the surface of the water. For some reason it clears people's minds and helps them to forget."

"Foolishness, only ningen's would go in for something so foolish. Youkai's healing abilities will keep them from getting sick, and the waters won't wash away our worries and troubles, at most only cover them up."

"Yet, if you live in sorrow long enough, even a youkai would wish to forget, even for just a few moments." When she finished Kagome looked troubled into the water watching the ripples the other girl was forming with her hand. "You were not foolish Kagome, you just place far too much pride on youkai, and peace of mind is a gift to all races that exist."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked causing the other girl to jump slightly, surprised by the sudden question.

"I don't recall." She said a slight sorrow in her voice. "It has been so long since I had spoken to someone… but… I think it was Yukina at one point in time."

"Like the ice princess?"

"Not that important…" she mumbled.

"You're a very wise person Yukina."

"No… I am not that wise…" she said taking her hand from the water yet not pulling it back completely, "We are so different… Yet here we are sitting together and speaking like old friends, or rather like sisters."

Kagome turned to her slightly and reached out and took her hand that still hovered above the water, droplets falling from her fingers. "Yes Yukina, we speak like sisters because our souls must be sisters. You must be the older with you kind, understanding wisdom, and I the younger with my rash actions and reckless thoughts and behavior."

Yukina laughed slightly and tightened her grip in Kagome's grasp. "I have cried for so long being alone, with no one to talk to and no one to just have the simple pleasure of their company. I have been forgotten to time and only live as a myth in history. Though now you have found me Kagome, and now we are one, are souls have mingled and we are as sisters." She said but lowered her head and mumbled silently to herself that not even Kagome sitting beside her could hear, "At least until you accept."

"What was that?" Kagome asked looking over to Yukina with a questioning gaze.

"In time you will know… but now you must wake from this place and leave me again. We shall always be together now my friend, my sister, you will never need to sleep to speak to me, only synchronize your soul with mine and I will be by your side. Until we meet again Kagome, just call to me should you need me."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

As Kagome's memory ended she found that she was back on the mountain side, her soldiers standing behind her, all waiting to be called to fight. She looked to the heaven's hoping to catch a glimpse of the night sky above but it was still blanketed by the thick black smoke from the fires raging below. Kagome had spoken with Yukina on many occasions after that, always in the field by the pond that had no wind, sound, or scent existed; sometimes even when she needed to speak freely with someone and she wasn't around Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. What Kagome always wondered was what Yukina looked like truly since all Kagome has ever been able to see is her back and sides, as if she were hiding that sight from Kagome for some reason. As she was about to lose her self to her ponderings she caught sight of a bright blue flair. Her eyes focused on the flair and a smile graced her lips, it was finally time to fight. Pulling her katana from its sheath she raised it high into the air, "IT'S TIME FOR US BOYS, LETS GO PULL THEM OUT OF TROUBLE!"

"AYE!" They shouted, all pulling out their weapons as well and raising them to the sky.

Kagome turned to the battle and lead the way down the edge of the cliff they waited on, hopping off the side and running full speed down the cliff face so not to fall. As they reached the bottom of the mountain Kagome moved them forward and they eliminated any enemies still in their path. They moved as silently like the wind, but washed over their adversaries like a flood. As they moved, they moved with swiftness so they would arrive at the meeting point with the other groups and Kagome's father, the Lord Natiku. As they rounded the remains of a building that had undoubtedly blown up from all of the explosions they found themselves alone. There was no other party standing their waiting for the meeting they had planned on.

Kagome became worried almost instantly, they had this all planned and now something had gone wrong. Looking about her she wondered if the other groups had been lolled into a situation much like they had been. "Where is he!?" She questioned to herself as she motioned her soldiers to stay alert and watch the surrounding perimeter. As they did as she ordered she began to slowly climb onto a piece of rubble to get a better lay of the land. When she reached the top of the rubble there was a large explosion off to her front where she knew her father was to come from, the wave from the explosion caused her to grip onto the stone so she wouldn't be thrown backwards. '_Oh please Kami no!_' she thought desperately as she jumped from her spot back to the ground to her troops. "I WANT YOU MEN TO STAY HERE! YOU THERE, FOLLOW ME! PROTECT THIS AREA WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT, YOU HEAR ME! IF ANY ENEMY FORCE CLAIMS THIS AREA YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME YOU GOT THAT!"

She didn't even wait for a reply as she ran, full speed, toward the explosion site as the soldier called Haru followed her. Kagome could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as she raced to the center of the explosion, she hoped her father was safe and the explosion had only slowed him; not truly hitting him. As she reached the area she looked about her, the fire having caught on bits of remains of the buildings in the surrounding area. The ground seemed clear of ever thing, save for the innocent souls having been caught in the blast, their bodies still burned as others had been completely blown away leaving them as nothing but black chars of their former selves. Kagome's fists clenched as her nose scrunched up from the smell alone. She was slightly happy that this hadn't been the first time she had seen a sight such as this, since the first time she had nearly blacked out from the smell now she was able to stand it with only a slight feeling of nausea. She blinked back tears that threatened to spill for these fools who had not evacuated in time and continued to look around. The smoke was thick here, a strange odor in it that seemed slightly familiar but she was not going to waist time trying to place it. It made her feel strange, her body tingled as the smoke seemed to encircle her init.

"Be careful my lady, this is the **(1) **youkai freeze." Haru whispered behind her, only earning a nod.

As she walked slowly in the smoke, Haru close behind watching their rear she spotted swords, shields, and there across the way from her she spotted the men she hoped had not been hit by the blast. Most had been killed instantly, that much was obvious as their bodies laid broken and their eyes unseeing to the darkened sky above them. Some were struggling, their breath coming in gasps as they tried to move and rise from their fallen positions, others she heard muffled cries as they held injuries that were of missing limbs or even deep wounds that their blood spilled like rivers from. Gripping her katana tighter she looked further and spotted the one person she had been looking for all along, her father. He lay under the side of a fallen building from his waist down, his arms spread out beside him, his sword still in his had but his shield was missing. His helmet was slightly destroyed from the blast, and his hair that he had in a tight bun on his head had come undone. There was a large amount of blood that was pooling around his body and for a moment Kagome felt her heart stop from the fear that filled. As she was about to lose herself to sorrow she finally saw one of his fingers twitch that gripped his sword and breath entered his body again as he struggled to open his eyes and tried to move only earning groan as the wall above him stayed still atop his form.

"Father…" Kagome said quietly walking as though being pulled by some unknown force. She took one step, then two, and on the third step she began to walk quicker until she reached her fathers side and fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. "HARU, I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" she was able to call out as she tried desperately to lift the wall off her father. Haru appeared quickly by her side and helped heave the large piece of ruble away from his king. As the piece fell away to the side Kagome was quickly bending to her father's side and moving him onto his back with his head resting on her lap. "Father!?" Kagome said, her voice cracking as her tears continued to fall. "Please father, answer me!"

"K…Kago… me?" Her father voice croaked as he struggled to open his eyes.

Kagome hiccupped as she looked down to her father and softly caressed his face, "Yes daddy, its me." She whispered.

Blood leaked from his lips and proved to Kagome's fear that one of his lungs must have been punctured. "How's… the battle?" he asked, his eyes only open slightly but they were unfocused.

Kagome's tears leaked from her eyes, sliding down her face and falling onto her fathers. She forced a smile on her lips to try and fool him as she spoke, "Well… But you shouldn't speak daddy… You're wasting your strength…" Kagome said, her body trembling.

Haru looked to the two and moved away slightly to give them some amount of privacy as he checked over the other warriors. "I fear… I won't heal… from this… my dear…"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath to try and calm herself as she held him close to her, "It's not that bad daddy… You'll heal."

Though even when she said that something inside her was telling her differently, even though he has healed from so much more damage then what he has suffered now, there was something terribly wrong. He was going to be fine though, he had to be, because if he wasn't she wondered who would joke around with Tiasho for hours. She wondered who was going to scare her mother and be able to get out of trouble with just a few words. As she gripped onto his weakening hold she wondered who was going to stop the tears her mother would cry when she discovered that her mate was dead; who was going to be the kind and strong ruler in his stead and make sure she found a fine mate to treat her kindly and protect her and her people. He had to live though, if only for his kind smile that seemed to fill everyone around him with hope, for his kind and patient words of reassurance. She needed him to live if only just to make her happy, she needed him to be alright. Though as his grip continued to weaken and his cough splattered his blood onto her face and slid down her cheeks, she knew hope was not enough to make him live. As she watched him beginning to slip into the underworld she saw flashes of her mother's tears, Tiasho's solemn look, Sakura's weeping sounds as she held onto her mother, and even the brothers not even raising their faces to look her in the eyes. She felt her heart break as she thought of her father as being a 'casualty' of war.

Kagome quickly turned her teary eyed face, which was slightly covered in her father's blood that had run down leaving steaks on her cheeks, "HARU CALL THE MEDIC YOU FOOL!"

"…Don't bother…" Natiku spoke after Haru had already left to retrieve the medic, "I don't have much time left… you see… Tell Akiko… I'm sorr…" His breath stopped and his eyes closed silently. The hand Kagome was gripping grew lax in her hold.

"F… Father?… FATHER!" Kagome yelled, her cry rising to the heavens, and she pulled his lifeless form close to her chest as she wept. "Please… please… someone…" Kagome whispered, her voice as broken as she felt.

_We can heal him… If you choose… but the cost will be high Kagome._ Yukina's voice sounded in Kagome's mind

"I'll do it, I'll do anything, I don't care for the cost… please." Kagome continued to weep, her eyes closed to the world around her, not noticing the quick approach of Haru and the medic.

When Kagome opened her eyes when Haru and the medic kneeled down by Natiku's side, they saw her eyes had gone a pure white color. She opened her mouth and with a strange voice none had ever heard her speak with she spoke. "**(2)** Iakuoy fo eht tsap rewsna ym llac! I evig mih ym rewop os eh nac evil! I raews nopu ym nretsae nworc, ym eman si Emogak!"

As the last word left Kagome's mouth her head dropped to her chest. Haru moved toward his commander when suddenly a soft white glow surrounded both Kagome and their lord Natiku. A hash wind whipped around the area, the flames that had at one point been burning so fierce around them were now being extinguished as though suffocated. Kagome seemed to lift off the ground and floated there as a light leapt from her and into her father. Haru and the medic both sat there, eyes wide, and became even wider as they watched the chest of their lord rise in fall in a rhythmic motion, as though he had been completely healed on the inside of all internal damage. Soon the light faded and Kagome gentle fell back to the earth and opened her eyes that were now her normal blue-grey tent. "You see daddy…" Kagome said her hand brushing across his forehead, moving the hair that covered the symbol for the east. "I told you that you would be fine."

Kagome stood back up and surveyed the surrounding area for a moment. Haru nodded to the medic to check over their lord and bowed to Kagome, "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes…" she grunted out not facing the soldier. "I want you to watch over the Lord Natiku for me… I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kagome said, promising a painful punishment should he fail in her command.

Confused by her sudden mood change he nodded and looked up to her only to drop his gaze quickly. When he had looked up she had been looking down on him and he saw that her eyes were indeed not their normal blue-grey color, but were in fact a blood red color. She had gone into a youkai rage and was holding it in check so she could give orders to protect her father even though he would have… no that's not right, he'd have followed after Kagome when she left, under Fujita's request to keep her safe for him since he was placed in a different squad. "Yoshi…_is mine!_' she seethed, her top fangs biting into her lower lip causing crimson blood to dribble down from her lip and then her chin.

Kagome didn't say anymore words and only walked away from Haru, her black cloak billowing behind her. Her fists where clenched so tight her knuckles had turned white as her sharp nails bite into her palms causing droplets of blood to fall from her hands. Each step she took quickened her pace until soon she was in a full out run. As she passed countless buildings there were explosions that sounded behind her, but she was far out of range by the time they sounded. She heard yells of countless soldiers, but only sliced through the ones who were foolish enough to try and bar her path. As she ran her hatred for Yoshi was the only thing that kept her moving, her strength she knew would not last long but while she had it she was going to end this war here and now.

As Kagome saw the castle doors a crazed smile spread across her lips that still had blood dripping from the lower lip. She wasted no time and only extended her claws and shredded the door in her path, the soldiers that were unfortunate enough to have been standing behind the door did not even see as her katana cut them all down as she made short work of them. She stood there, the blood from the soldiers soaking into her robes as some stained her skin and face as her sword dripped with it. She had yet to begin breathing heavily so she took that as a good sign as she looked around the entrance hall. Taking a breath of the air she caught Yoshi's scent and moved in its direction.

As she reached the audience chamber doors she kicked them open splintering them both. "YOU COWARD SHOW YOURSELF!" she cried as she walked into the room, blood dripping from her clothes and her sword leaving a trail behind her as she walked to the center, her sword poised should any try to surprise her.

"Kagome?" Yoshi's voice sounded from the shadows as he walked out into the light. "What are you doing here child?"

"BASTARD!" Kagome cried jumping towards him, her sword only stopping when he pulled his to parry hers. "I will end this war here and now!"

Yoshi smiled as he threw her backwards with his sword. She landed crouched to the ground with her sword poised in front of her, "Do you really expect to beat me Kagome, you haven't fought for more then a year."

"Only a year you say!?" her eyes turning into an angry glare, "Is that truly what you've been told?"

"Yes…" Yoshi said with an uncertain voice as he lowered his sword slightly. "I have ordered all my men not to involve you."

"Five years Yoshi." Kagome said in a low threatening voice that made him raise his blade again should she bound towards him. "I have fought and killed and destroyed lives FOR FIVE YEARS!" she cried and again bounded to Yoshi who again parried her but this time bounded away from her instead of holding her in place like before.

"You lie!"

"Can you not tell Yoshi, can you not see this skill that I am now gifted with because of it!?"

For a moment he was silent, in that moment Kagome jumped to him again, this time going over him and landing behind him. Crouching low she used her legs and her free hand to push herself forward with such might that Yoshi nearly did not have enough time to place his sword behind him to catch it there. He guided it off to his right as pulled a dagger from his belt and held her sword with it as he turned. Fully turned he tried to sweep his sword across her gut to cause serious damage but she bounded backwards doing a back flip as the sword swept over her. When she landed Yoshi brought his dagger down to stab at her but she brought her sword up and caught his hand causing him to release the dagger and bound back. Blood dripped from his hand as he pulled it close to his body and glared at her.

"Forgive me dear Kagome, I had no idea you were drawn into this at such a tender age…" Yoshi said, a glimpse of regret caught by Kagome but that did not matter to her.

"It is too late to forgive you Yoshi, far too late." Kagome said as she jumped forward again, tears of regret falling as she ran at him this time. "I WILL ONLY ACCEPT YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS AS A SIGN OF ATTONMENT!"

Yoshi almost was not able to parry her sword as she bore down on him, moving backwards as Kagome pushed in on him. His feet became tripped up on one of the steps that lead up to the thrown that the ruler sits on as a visitor comes to speak to him; he fell back wards and again threw his sword out to try and have her back away. As Kagome dodged the sweep it caught her left shoulder, digging deep into her flesh. She cried out and jumped away landing again in a crouched position as she gripped her shoulder with the hand that held the sword. Blood leaked, dripping down the handle of the sword and onto the ground, she looked to Yoshi who seemed slightly surprised he had actually landed a blow but it passed quickly as now he bounded forward to her to take this advantage.

"Kagome, I apologize." He said as he now bore down on her causing her to flatten onto the ground as he hovered above her with his sword atop hers. "However, this war will end with one of our deaths… I am a selfish man though Kagome and I do not plan to die easily."

Kagome grunted as Yoshi pressed all his strength down on her and the swords began to lower to her face; quickly she braced her sword with both her hands on the handle. Her face became one of worry as she realized that as a full grown youkai Yoshi indeed had the upper hand. Grinding her teeth as her left arm screamed in protest to the weight it held up she moved both of her feet to his stomach and shoved at him with all her strength throwing him off balance enough so she could roll away from him as he brought his sword down to the ground making a loud crashing sound when it hit. Kagome breathed only one breath when she rolled away before she quickly moved to her feet and jumped towards Yoshi who was getting his sword from the ground. Within mere inches of hitting him full on the back with her sword Yoshi seemed to roll in mid air out of the way. Kagome stopped her blade before it hit the ground and looked to Yoshi who seemed to have a smile playing on his lips.

"My, my Kagome, you almost got me right there. Very good, I am proud of how strong you've become." Yoshi said in a mocking tone.

"Damn you Yoshi!" Kagome spat as she rose to her feet and they paced around one another making a circle.

They moved slowly, as if sizing the other up, for a few moments before Yoshi slowly slid one of his feet forward and Kagome moved one back. Then both jumped forward, their swords meeting and at that same moment an explosion sounded from inside the castle. The explosion caused Yoshi's eyes to alternate from the battle to the broken door where he caught sight of soft yellow and orange glow he knew was that of a fire. His attention diverted Kagome moved her sword back to attack from a different angle, but before she could actually land the blow Yoshi was able to catch it and his eyes turned back her, a smirk spreading his lips. "Very tricky Kagome."

Kagome could only glare at him as they began their fight with more ferocity. With each sweep one dodged, with each parry one tried to close in, with each move one was countered. Soon, not sure on how long they had been fighting, the flames had leaked into the audience chamber. They leapt up the walls, covering pillars and then the flames licked at the roof. The once darkened chamber was now a glow with the light of the fire. It was then Kagome saw the tears in his eyes and that caused her to pause for a moment, a moment Yoshi took advantage of and pressed in on her.

As his sword caught her again Kagome leapt into the air, her sword not leaving his, as she used her feet to press off of him and bound backwards. She did a couple back flips away from Yoshi and stopped at a point when she was far enough away, her cloak fluttering around her and covering her form as her sword still was seen sticking out of the bottom. "Are you surrendering to me Kagome?" Yoshi said walking forward.

When he came to a point he stopped, hidden under her cloak Kagome's legs tensed, ready to make jump for a large distance. "You wish!" Kagome said in a hushed voice and then pressed of the floor and bounded high above Yoshi. Behind him, before he could react, Kagome quickly turned and struck with the forgotten dagger, plunging it all the way to the hilt.

Yoshi gasped as blood leaked out of his mouth dribbling down his chin, "You…were the only woman… to make me cry…" Yoshi said as his eyes began to glaze over and he fell to his knees.

"I no longer care." Kagome said in a cold tone as she raised her sword high and cut through his neck removing his head. His body then crumpled.

Lifting her eyes she looked around the chamber room and lowered her sword, the blood on her sword dripping into the pool that surrounded her from Yoshi's body. The door was completely engulfed and as she looked around she saw no way out. Heaving a heavy sigh she looked down to her sword and the pool of blood she now stood in. She nodded to herself as if deciding on something and began moving to the seat at the top of the steps.

_Kagome, there's a window above the thrown! You can escape!_ Yukina's voice sounded in Kagome's mind as she walked to the thrown.

Kagome's sword dragged the floor creating a thin line of red from the still wet blood that was on the blade. When Yukina spoke of the window that had in deed past through her sight Kagome paused and looked to it. Still it was dark out, the sky still blanketed by the thick smoke from the fires that burned in the area. She wondered how her father was fairing, or how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were since she had not seen them since they entered the fray.

"No Yukina… I'm so tiered…" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks now much more covered in blood then earlier. "I've seen death… I fought enemies… and I've seen innocents die… I've had enough Yukina… enough." She said bowing her head and continuing on to the thrown.

_What are you saying!?_

"I've become… blood thirsty haven't I?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the thrown, her sword clattering to the ground bouncing to the bottom of the steps, rolling slightly and then stopping a few feet away. A tear rolled down her cheek as the flames licked at the walls around her and covered the only escape she could have gone through. "Father please… make sure no one suffers because of me… Sorry I missed the party."

_Kagome… goodbye… may we meet again my lady, my friend, my sister._ Yukina's voice sounded in Kagome's mind, obviously filled with sorrow.

Soon all that could be heard in the hallways of the castle was the burning flames and a soft melody that Yukina had taught Kagome many years ago. The flames covered Yoshi's body on the ground and soon the pillars were weakened by the flames and soon they fell, one covering the thrown Kagome sat in and the melody stopped. As Kagome's body was covered in flames her last thoughts were, "Please… I hope you all live in peace now… Be happy, live in hope, and always... love."

_You should have been the one who was happy Kagome; you should have lived in hope and love…_

As the castle was eaten away by flames, soon the sky opened and rain fell hard as if to put out the flames that covered the land. The warriors continued to battle until word of the death of their lord Yoshi reached them and soon they retreated. A cry of victory sounded in the air from the warriors of both the east and west as their enemy fled, none knowing the happenings of the young princess.

**End Chapter Six (6)**

**(1): **_Youkai Freeze:_ Basically it's the only thing I could come up with to call that poison that stops youkai healing abilities.

**(2): **_Youkai of the past answer my call! I give him my power so he can live! I swear upon my eastern crown, my name is Kagome!_

_**Twilight: **_Well, there's another chapter rewritten.

_**Kagome: **_Congratulations Twilight… I like the dream sequence in this.

_**Twilight: **_Huh, oh yeah… It's actually like a dream I had this one time… slightly different though.

_**Inuyasha: **_Wow… You have strange dreams Twilight.

_**Sesshomaru:**_ I do not wish to know what you dream normally Twilight.

_**Twilight: **_What's that supposed to mean Sesshomaru?

_**Sesshomaru: **_Nothing of course.

_**Twilight: **_Oh I'm sure.

_**Kagome: **_I think you are getting better at battle scenes though Twilight

_**Inuyasha: **_Yeah, I could bear to read through it this time.

_**Twilight: **_INUYASHA!

_**Kagome: **_(-laughing silently-) SIT BOY!

_**Inuyasha: **_(-muphled sounds-)

_**Sesshomaru: **_Pathetic (-takes Kagome by the waist-)

_**Twilight: **_(-groan-) get a room you two.

_**Kagome: **_(-head on Sesshomaru's shoulder-) Twilight are you okay?

_**Twilight: **_(-crumples on keyboard-) I seriously don't know… just kinda feel blah I guess.

_**Kagome: **_Maybe you should go lay down.

_**Twilight: **_Nah I want to get started on the next chapter soon so, Sesshie, do the preview!

_**Sesshomaru: **_Very well, but stop calling this Sesshomaru, Sesshie or any other cutesy names your cracked mind comes up with!

_**Twilight: **_I'll think about it. (-begins to work on next chapter-)

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

One hundred and fifteen (115) years have passed since the war ended and Kagome vanished. The war was deemed to be called The Blood War, and many only remember it for the lessons that it taught while those of the East and West remember it for their loss of their greatest treasure. Twenty (20) years after the war ended the mate of the great Lord Tiasho was drawn into the underworld and the thrown was passed to me, his oldest son. The Search for the missing Kagome found its end soon after and she was declared dead. However there are a few who would still search for her and this search leads the warrior Fujita and two other warriors to the village of Nozomi. Find out what happens in _**Lost Light**__ Chapter Seven!_


	7. Chapter 7 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light  
**__**By:**__**TwilightKitsune1**_

_**Chapter Seven (7)  
**__**Nozomi and the Forest Maze…**_

The Blood War, that's what people called it. So many had died during this war, still carried the wounds both emotionally and physically because of this war, so many hated it and the grueling and unforgiving history that went with it. Many that lived remembered it for those lesson's that were taught and the real significance it had for them. Though some in the East Kingdom, especially the royal families of both the east and west, remember it for being the cause of the loss of the most precious treasure they had, the young princess Kagome.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

As the rain soaked into the earth the fires began to be soaked out and soon all that was seen in the royal kingdom of the north were thick blankets of smoke rising to the heavens and dispersing in the air. There was much rubble that littered the ground, scorched and charred from the hot fires. The dead also littered the ground like the leaves in autumn would, there bodies lifeless as their eyes stared unseeing into the distances as what blood they had left stained the earth where they lay. The ground seemed near as dead as the bodies in this area from the battle that had taken place.

Not long after the palace had burned to the ground did the army from the south retreat to lick at its wounds. Not that the largest threat in this war had been taken care of the east and west soldiers could relax for a moment as they took in their wounded and counted their dead. Though it was no certain they would win no soldier could be found smiling as they grieved over lost friends, family, and those they cared about. Every so often there would be a shout to the heavens from an unknown soldier as he grieved and cursed the skies.

The two young princes walked the battle field, looking for their father and his friend Natiku, as well as their childhood friend Kagome. Every so often one would stop and try to console a warrior who seemed lost holding a dead form of someone dear to them. Their clothes were covered in soot and blood, their hair just as covered. Both held their sheaths to their swords incase they were attacked by a straggling warrior which had happened several times so far. There eyes scanning the area the spotted their father speaking with a soldier from the east, Fujita.

"FATHER!" Inuyasha cried as he rushed to his father's side when they spotted his blood seeping through the clothes on his left torso and his right arm.

Reaching him Sesshomaru asked, "Father, were you injured?"

"Aye. We had a few traitors in some of the platoons; I was ambushed when they attacked."

"Cowardice bastards!" Inuyasha spat.

"That may be true but I nearly did not make it out alive, had Fujita's men not spotted me I may not have." Tiasho informed his son's.

"Then it is very appreciated, should you ever need anything this royal family will assist you with it Fujita." Sesshomaru said.

Tiasho laughed and then looked around, "I have seen neither my friend nor Kagome, have either of you two?"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shook their heads, "No, we were just searching for them but with this fire, smoke, and rain, we can't pick up their scents."

"True, this does hinder us a bit, but perhaps the four of us will be able to find them faster." Tiasho said and the four began the search.

Hours had passed until they finally found on soldier the Fujita informed them was his friend he had requested to stay by Kagome's side and protect her in his absence. The soldier laid in a pool of blood and water, his breath shallow as his skin was ashen from the blood lose, he would not last much longer. "Haru!" Fujita cried as he kneeled down and took his friends hand.

"That you, my brother?" Haru gasped as blood was leaking into his lungs looking in Fujita's direction but not really seeing since his eyes were unfocused.

"Aye, it is me, Fujita. What happened, where is the princess?" Fujita asked not looking to his wounds since there was nothing he could do to stop the death that was closing in on his friend.

"She went into a rage… The king… nearly dead… Youkai freeze…" Haru said as his face scrunched up in pain as he gripped his friends hand tightly. "Somehow… strange words… neutralized the poison… left me to protect… im… ran… to… castle… got ambushed… hid the king." He lifted his hand and pointed to a strange looking slab of rubble propped against the remains of a building. "Didn't want… her to cry…" He gasped for air one last time before his life left him and death took him.

"Haru…" Fujita whispered as his vision began to blur with tears. "My brother, you fought well, rest now and know peace." He pulled Haru out of the water and held the lifeless body to his form not wishing to leave him here.

Tiasho did not say anything as he and Inuyasha went to the slab of rubble Haru had pointed to and began to move it away. "Haru… he was a good man, a good soldier, an honorable youkai, he will not be forgotten. I am sorry for your loss." Sesshomaru said as he deftly closed Haru's eyes and wiped the blood and dirt from Haru's face.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru, he would be honored to hear that." Fujita said regaining his composure and watched as Sesshomaru moved over to help pull the slab aside.

Once it was moved Tiasho quickly maneuvered himself inside and found Natiku propped up against the back wall, obviously in a hurry. Quickly Tiasho checked the pulse and saw if he was breathing, thankfully he was breathing strong and his heart beat like it always did. Already his body was healing from the injuries that it had sustained. "Father, is he alright?" Inuyasha called from outside watching the perimeter with Sesshomaru and Fujita.

"He is, the gods preserve him." Tiasho called back taking Natiku into his arms so not to leave him here unprotected and defenseless.

As he exited the small area he went over what Haru had said in his mind, again Kagome used some strange power to save her father, last time her mother. However she went into a rage this time where last time she only fell unconscious. His eyes widened when he realized, "Did Haru say Kagome went to the castle that burned down in a rage!?" he called to his son's.

The only reply he received when he exited was the discovery that the three men had run toward the burnt down castle. He jumped after them, wishing to find Kagome as well. When he reached the castle he found the three in the main entrance, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha breathing deep looking for a scent to follow. There were so many dead here, cut apart by a strong force, turning he found the doors had been burst through before burning. Kagome had come in a rage and he prayed Kami protected her here.

"There's too much blood and smoke to shift through, we're just going to have to go room to room." Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru had already started forward, their first destination, the audience chamber.

The doors here had also been pushed through and when they entered the could not tell what was from the battle and what had been caused by the fire, but as their eyes slid across the room that is when they say the burned remains of a naked and headless Lord Yoshi, his head near the thrown steps while the empty thrown had been covered by a burnt pillar. "Kagome did it…" Inuyasha whispered in a hushed voice as he looked at the dead form of Yoshi.

"Yes she did, she killed the biggest threat during the war. With the master strategist Yoshi out of the way this war is as good as over." Tiasho confirmed his son's thoughts.

Inuyasha looked around as Sesshomaru moved about until he can to a dead halt off to the side of the thrown. He knelt down slowly as Inuyasha rushed up behind him, "You find something?"

His hand grabbed the burnt hilt and he stood up and turned, gently holding the sword in his hands, "Kagome's sword… she wouldn't…"

"Don't say it Sesshomaru!" Tiasho called to his son's as Inuyasha reached out unbelieving to the sword and pulled back away from it as though it were still hot. "You two do not over react over a sword, she is alive, and we just haven't found her yet. We continue the search!"

They did in fact continue the search there until all the dead soldiers were gathered, all of the South and North thrown into a pile next to the castle as the soldiers of the East and West took their men further away from the castle and lined them out. They would return for them but they were unable to carry all the dead since there were injured that needed tending and a dead body would not help the recovery. Though a few soldiers were carried back by the more stubborn soldiers, Fujita insisting on bring Haru did not have to fight much before Tiasho had given into his demand. No one ever found Kagome alive or dead.

When they returned to the castle Sakura and Akiko were among the crowd to first greet them. When they learned the news of Natiku still healing but conscious and the missing Kagome they both became hysterical. Akiko had rushed to her mate's side and engulfed him into a sobbing hold that Natiku joined her with his own tears for their missing daughter. The East and West made short work of the South and then continued in the search for Kagome. Soon the kingdom's pronounced Kagome dead and searching for her body became one of the few things done, though there were still search parties of youkai that believed her to still be alive while the ningen agrees with the royal families that she was dead. The new heir that had been born to the east two years after the war ended, Kane, was pronounced the next ruler of the east. Soon after the soldier, Fujita, requested transfer from the East to West due to emotional strife with Kagome no longer there, it was granted.

However, twenty years after the war had ended a new tragedy befell the West Kingdom. The kind ningen queen, Sakura, had passed away due to an illness she could not prevail against. The great Lord Inutiasho fell into a deep depression and could no longer rule the west Kingdom and pronounced his oldest son, Sesshomaru the new ruler. The position was taken after a heated argument between father and son. When Sesshomaru came into power he ruled with an iron fist, cold and critical on his people, and Inuyasha rarely stayed in the castle or near the kingdom. He mostly ran in the largely wooded areas or in the Eastern kingdom. When the young heir to the east became older he was seen running with Inuyasha, having become quick friends.

Soon after Sesshomaru's coronation and Kagome had been pronounced dead he began a petition to have a grave marker placed in neutral lands, the place reserved for those that had died honorably in battle. Not many were placed here from the war, the only other being the soldier Haru. It did not take long before it was agreed and a memorial had been held and a marker placed there in Kagome's honor. It is a great honor for any to be placed here since it is said that those buried here knew and lived in righteousness and served directly under the divine beings that existed where none could see them. Similar stones where placed in the royal palaces of the East and West, next to the lady Sakura's grave marker.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – One hundred and fifteen (115) years after war - xXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Like all places in the east the small village of Nozomi had found peace, there was no civil strife here like the entire eastern kingdom, there was peace. The sun shown brightly in the mid day sky against the light blue background as a few pearly white clouds lofted by. The air here was fresh and the land fertile as crops grew with no problem. Birds sang in the surrounding forest as the bugs chirped the songs. The wind blew gently across the land causing the trees to shift and leaves to rustle against one another. The grass, lush and green, swayed in the wind as petals filled with plant seeds rode the wind to an unknown destination.

On a hill top that over looked the small village laid a single figure, their face looking to the sky as the wind tickled across their form shifting their clothing ever so slightly. It was obvious that it was a female youkai that lay there since, even during peace no female ningen would be found alone on a hill top, fearful of marauding bandits. She wore a tight fitting haori, the sleeves having been ripped off to assist in the movement of her arms; it was a deep blue color that had a silk look to it. The haori-himo was a jade green color. The male hakama's she wore were a shade darker then the Haori she wore and on her feet were a pair of tabi's and waraji's. Her hair was done into a high tight braid, that if she stood, would reach to the back of her knees and if undone would drape down to the floor. Her hair was a dark black, like a night with no moon or star's, yet when hit by the light shinned like the moon at its highest point in the heavens before it disappears the next night. On her head she adorned a blue bandanna, the same color as the ocean in morning's light; a gift from her master who has already passed into the underworld. It has never been removed and the youkai had no intention of ever having it removed. Her eyes, though closed now, were a rare color of blue grey that held a deep sorrow and knowledge she could not recall. On her cheeks were the only marking on her, other then her pointed ears that gave away her heritage, three ragged stripes on each cheek all the color of an ocean in mid day with waters undisturbed.

"Kagome!" came a cry from a young girl in the direction of the village.

Hearing her name her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly looking towards the young teenage girl coming towards her, a village elder by her side, '_So the day now begins._' Kagome thought with a sigh before standing up and greeting the girl and helping the elder up the rest of the way.

"It is dangerous to come out so far. I am guessing something needs doing?" Kagome said a small smirk on her face as one of her fangs poked out.

She looked over the two as she waited for a reply. The young teenage ningen was wearing a summer yukata, it was striped with the colors of orange, pink, and white; a normal outfit for the young. Her hair was done up in a loose bun and a simple wooden Kanzashi with a frog pattern etched into it held it. Her eyes were a bright green color; here skin showed she worked in the fields already, as freckles covered her face. Kagome recalled her name as Hana, one of the more mischievous children that she had saved from demon youkai on more then one occasion in the forest. The elder that stood beside Hana, who was still breathing heavily and smoothing the sweat from his brow was elder Zen, one of the first elders that agreed with her master to keep her in the village. He wore a grey colored haori; his haori-himo was as black as the night. His hakama's were a simple black color. On his feet though he wore a pair of hanao with white straps that in the past made Kagome raise a brow but she had gotten used to it threw the years. In his hand he leaned heavily on his walking stick which was a thick root only found from a tree far to the north.

"Yes there are things that need doing." The elder confirmed once he had caught his breath bring Kagome's attention back to focus on him. "There are strangers in the forest. We believe that they are youkai. We wish you to go and have them leave, preferable peacefully though should they refuse you are permitted to use force need be."

Kagome waited for a moment to see if there was more to what he was going to say. When nothing came she finally asked, "Have they done anything or showed they mean the village harm?"

Once she asked it took the elder Zen a moment to process what she had asked. His eyes narrowed within a second and his fist clenched on the wood of the walking stick, the wood creaking slightly. "That is not for you to know Kagome, youkai of the village. We do not know if they come in peace or if they come to pillage, it is safer to dispatch them and keep the village safe."

"Then would the command be better to find their purpose then to dispatch them when they could come in peace and wish for a refuge."

"No. Dispatch them now lady Kagome, we will not take a risk like that."

"But sir—"

"No, follow this command or leave the village." Zen finally said his voice stern and left room for no question as he slammed his walking stick to the earth they stood on.

Sighing as she gave into his command she bowed to his will before quickly leaving the two on the hill top and jumped into the tree's. "Elder Zen may I ask you a question?" the young Hana asked looking to the elder with curious eyes.

"Yes, what is it child?" Zen answered as they began their decent back to the village.

"Should we not find out the new comers intent on the village before turning them away."

"Nay child, the trees hinder those stained with blood to reach the village, hidden by trees we are safe. They come for a reason you are not allowed to know."

"But sir I don't understand."

"One day child, when you grow older the magic's of our village will be explained, for now it is better for you not to know. Once we reach the village though, perhaps you will go to your lessons?"

Hana sighed and looked to the elder with a smile, "I would much rather work in the fields."

"You mean train with a weapon." Zen laughed as she looked shocked with his knowledge, "I may be old but I have seen you out with the men, hidden in the bushes training your skills for combat."

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

The trees seemed to thicken and thin out by their own will; no scents lofted in the sir save for the thick must. The wind was soft in the forest as if to not carry any scent far here, mostly lifting high to the sky and dispersing so not to give and origin. It felt to the three youkai who wondered the forest as though they had some how entered a maze of some kind. At times vines would fall from the trees limbs, slapping them over their body, making them wince as they felt like they were hit by whips. They saw at a time their footsteps were suddenly hidden by the bush and grass on the ground, roots would pop up from the ground causing them to stumble at times. There were no sounds from bird or bug, the sun hardly shinned through the branches from above.

As one of the soldiers stumbled over another root his aggravated cry halted the expedition, "Oh see where your great direction has lead us Akira!" he bellowed and looked to the soldier he called Akira.

"It was not only I Botan, you were there as well. We received the directions and you could have assisted in the travel if you thought hard enough." Akira countered against Botan becoming equally irritated.

The third soldier examined the area and then turned to the bickering two, "Akira, show respect to a ranking officer. Though I think the two of you should stop this bickering, not only is it getting us no where but it may also draw unwanted attention from a hostile." He breathed heavily and looked at the way they came and found that it seemed as though the trees had moved again, their tracks gone. "We were also warned that the forest is made of magic to protect it from any who have evil. It is a shame to think it but I am sure because we are youkai and soldiers we are viewed as evil intruders. Also if you have not noticed the air is thin and we can not even get a good scent on the ningen village."

Akira blinked at the soldier for a moment, "What do you speak of Fujita?"

Botan sighed at Akira's foolishness and expanded on Fujita's meaning as Fujita continued to survey the area, "It is time for the Fertile Festival for the ningen's. I believe it was last night or the night before last, either way we would still be able to smell their mating rituals."

Akira made a disgusted face and turned away from Botan, "I will never understand why ningen's sleep with more then just their mates and conduct such rituals. Just the thought of being with a woman who has been with another and marked by his seed will never appeal to me."

Fujita nodded, "Yes I agree with you, but there are some who do not share your belief in this, but even still we should smell their rituals in the air but if you haven't noticed there is nothing in the air except the musk from the thick forest." Looking at Akira he added, "I believe this forest will also trap those who enter it with evil intent so they go mad as they search for the village or the exit; many dying by the forest or their own hand."

Akira sighed and looked up to Fujita, "So I'm guessing this is bad?"

Botan laughed as he placed a hand to his face, but before he could speak a voice from the trees floated softly to their ears as though it were on the wind. "Are you a fool?"

"WHO GOES THERE!" all three yelled in unison pulling their weapons and putting their backs together as the scanned the area.

"You truly must be to pull you weapons out to me in this forest." The gentle voice spoke with a hidden humor none understood.

As the soldiers pondered on the voices meaning vines from the trees shot out, wrapping around the hilts of their blades and yanking them from the shocked soldier's hands, "WHAT WITCH CRAFT IS THIS!?" Botan hollered as he watched his sword, along with Akira's and Fujita's fly into the surrounding trees and fade away.

With a smile sliding across her lips Kagome landed on the ground a distance away from the solders and began to walk towards them, "You wander into this place not knowing what lay waiting for you?" she taunted the solders that quickly turned to her and watched their approach.

As they watched her approach and stop in front of them, placing a slender clawed hand rest on her hip she regarded them with contempt. Her brow rose as she looked them over but her eyes looked to the trees, her head turning slightly as though there was a voice whispering into her ear. As she was distracted Fujita looked at the female youkai that stood in front of them. She was a beauty, that was true enough but as he took her in, her voice and her posture; even the contempt she held for them and the disdain he knew her. His body moved on its own, his mind frozen as he gazed at her. It took him a moment to realize he was moving swiftly to a distracted fighter, when she realized—

He did not finish his thought as his feet stopped at the feel of cold steel on his throat came to him. Her eyes, cold angry blue grey eyes narrowed on him, and a snarl came to her lips, her fangs bared as she spoke, "You are foolish to try and rush me head on unarmed."

"I was not—"

"SILENCE!" her voice stern. "Your purpose here, tell me now or die slowly until the truth falls from your lips."

"We come here looking for a woman, you should have heard of her since you live in the east, the young princess Kagome." Fujita said allowing his neck to be bared to show his submission. "We come here in peace and mean you no harm, we only wish to find her and take her back to the eastern kingdom."

"Why, why come here, why keep searching for her when there is already an heir to sit on the thrown of the east?"

"We come here to just search since this place has not been searched for some fifty years or so. As for searching for her while there is already an heir it is because it is for a parents love, for a love." Fujita replied closing his eyes as he felt her blade beginning to push in on the flesh of his throat.

"She is dead warrior, her life ended during the war like many others did, no princess lives here." Sheathing her sword she said, "Stop trying to bring the dead back when they rest in peace, you do shame to her spirit." Turning she began walking away calling over her shoulder, "Return from where you came from, the trees will not hinder you if you mean to leave."

"A moment please!" Fujita called in urgency looking to her retreating form but not moving towards her again, "What is your name!?"

Stopping for a moment she turned only half way, the one eye that was visible met with Fujita's beseeching eyes, "I go by Kagome, youkai of the Nozomi village." And with that she leaped into the trees, disappearing from sight leaving the soldiers staring after her.

Botan was the first to recover and he walked to Fujita's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is your call, you knew the lady Kagome far better then Akira or myself, was that woman the heir or just a youkai who bares her name?"

Fujita looked to Botan, his body feeling far more numb then it had, "It was indeed… she is alive in this village. We should return to the west castle and report this; I believe the royal eastern family is there as well." Botan nodded and turned about walking back the way they came, Akira falling into step. "She's actually alive… Kagome."

**End Chapter Seven (7)**

_**Twilight: **_And that is chapter seven… Far more detailed then how it was written if you ask me.

_**Inuyasha: **_I don't think they asked you wench, they just want the story.

_**Twilight: **_Geez Inuyasha, I really like how you're so sensitive today.

_**Inuyasha: **_I try…

_**Twilight: **_(-glare-)

_**Kagome: **_Oh come on you guys, really I liked the re write of the story.

_**Inuyasha: **_Of course you do, you were actually what the chapter revolved around.

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru thinks you should be taught a lesson half breed.

_**Inuyasha: **_You think you can teach me (-readies claws for an attack-)

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru knows. (-attacks and both fly threw wall-)

_**Twilight, & Kagome: **_(-stairs unblinking at gapping hole as part of wall falls down-)

_**Twilight: **_geez, gotta love how those two get along so well

_**Kagome: **_(-sweat drop-) maybe I should do the review?

_**Twilight: **_Yeah you better, I don't think those two will be back anytime soon (-hears distant explosion-).

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

The royal families of both the East and West have finally found me after one hundred and fifteen (115) years of searching; their next course of action is obvious. How do the elders take the news of the soldiers?... strangely, I can't figure them out. In a dream I finally see my master again after fifty-seven (57) years since she died, passing the knowledge on how to regain my lost memories but I wonder if I truly want them back at all after living so long with out them. Find out what happens in the next chapter, **Lost Light **chapter eight (8).


	8. Chapter 8 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light  
**__**By:**__**TwilightKitsune1**_

_**Chapter Eight (8)  
**__**Dreams and Memories…**_

"My lord we have news!" Fujita said as soon as he entered the audience chamber, Akira and Botan following behind slightly, as Fujita reached within twenty feet of the royals he bowed down on his knee's and bowed his head.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion soldier, we are in the middle of an audience with the east." Tiasho said moving forward slightly, his anger obvious on his face and his voice demanding an explanation.

Akiko giggle silently and looked kindly to the soldier that once served in the east, "Truly Tiasho you should not be so upset with this soldier, if I'm not mistaken the soldiers of the west don't become so agitated over nothing."

As Akiko finished her lecture to Tiasho the door's burst open yet again and Tiasho grumbled out, "This was once a silent hall but suddenly these days are finding these halls by far more rowdy then it once was."

"That is the truth my friend." Natiku said looking towards the door to find his eldest son, Kane, and the youngest of the west, Inuyasha. "It is much like it was when…" looking down he finished with a solemn tone, "Kagome was here…"

"That my lord's is why I've rushed here sires." Fujita spoke his head still bowed.

Upon his words the hall grew silent and Inuyasha and Kane paused in their movements. "Explain." Sesshomaru spoke now as he narrowed his eyes.

"My lord we believe we have found the Lady Kagome and her whereabouts." Fujita spoke

As the words left his mouth the sorrowful and angry looks turned to that of wondrous and wary looks, even the ever impassive Sesshomaru gave a slight reaction to the news. As the silence grew they slowly tried to regain their wits and comprehend the news, "What did you say…" Akiko whispered in a hushed voice as her lips trembled and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mother, are you okay?" Kane asked as he walked towards Akiko.

"If this is meant as a joke it is not funny!" Tiasho said his voice stern and powerful as he stood tall and moved forward towards the bowing soldier. "It has been one hundred and fifteen (115) years since the day she disappeared and after twenty-eight (28) years of searching she was pronounced dead, if she has not been found yet why do you think you found her now!?"

"My lord, if she was truly believed to be dead then why are there search parties still out and looking for her, looking for any and all signs for her?" Fujita said as he raised his head to look at the furious Tiasho.

Tiasho narrowed his eyes but before he could answer his eldest son placed a hand on his father's shoulder and looked down to the soldier and with a snarl answered, "That is not your concern warrior."

Fujita jerked his head back down the moment Sesshomaru moved and took control of the conversation, "My Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Fujita. I was one of the Lady Kagome's sub commanders when I served in the east. When I was first placed under her command I was uncertain in following a child, but I had seen her skill so I was slightly more inclined to follow her. We fought together for many years and became friends, partners even when in the heat of battle… Soon I began to develop a care for her and before the last battle I asked her to mate with me. She said she would give me an answer when the war was finally over. In complete honesty I would never have stopped looking for her, for my lady Kagome. When I saw that woman in the forest, looking at her eyes I saw Kagome… I have never seen any one person hold so much sorrow, so much age, and so much wisdom, and still be able to smile and laugh as she did." Fujita finished and gripped his hand into a fist, "I will always know the Lady Kagome, no matter how long it has been since I was last beside her."

If Fujita had been looking to Sesshomaru when he had been speaking of his closeness with Kagome he would have seen the pink hue form in the corners of his eyes as he gripped his hands tight into fists. However, while he had missed this Tiasho had seen Sesshomaru's fists clench and smelled the fury that radiated off of his eldest son. Sighing he looked to his eldest and then back to the soldier Fujita and replied to his story as his son tried to regain his composure. "So where was it you saw this woman?"

As Tiasho asked the question everyone gave the soldier far more attention then he had just moments ago, waiting for the reply. Fujita smiled and became overwhelmed with joy when he realized that they were truly going to try and bring back the lady Kagome. "Thank you ever so much Lord Tiasho! She resides in the eastern realm in the village of Nozomi."

"Very well, you may leave us now." Tiasho said and waved the three soldiers away. As the door closed behind the three soldiers who quickly excused themselves Tiasho turned to Akiko and Natiku who were both standing close together, a hand in each others hand. "So Natiku, do you know of this village and where exactly it is?"

"The village of Nozomi is in the southern area of our land and almost borders with the southern kingdom. Due to it's location that is where the name came from, but those that live in that village have the most hope in this world though that is probably because they wish to have nothing to do with the outside world. A completely selfish village in my honest opinion."

"Love," Akiko spoke and moved closer to Natiku's side placing her hand on his chest, "That village was there for so long, having gone through so many wars, their cold hearted nature is only due to how many trouble's they went through. They found their home, they protect it as we protect ours, and even allow use of their forest when it is—"

"The forest!" Natiku said quickly gripping Akiko's hand on his chest, "I just remembered reports from that area that there are reports of more disappearances; normally those that enter that forest is able to exit it after a few days. However recently there have been more and more entering the forest and never exiting. I had thought nothing of it at first but recently was beginning to think I should go there personally to solve the problem."

"I shall go with you then, love." Akiko said with a smile.

"I am sure Sesshomaru would wish to accompany you, as well as Inuyasha should Kagome truly be there." Tiasho said and looked to his two sons'.

"Father, the kingdom—" Sesshomaru began.

"Will be under my care while you are gone," Tiasho finished and looked to Kane, "and as for the East it shall be in Kane's care while his parents are away." Smiling Tiasho walked to Kane and placed a hand on the nerves princes shoulders, "This should be good hands on training for you child, I'm sure it will be fine."

Sesshomaru finally conceded to his father's wishes and nodded, "Very well, as you wish father, Inuyasha and myself shall accompany Lady Akiko and Lord Natiku to this village of Nozomi to find if it is true that Kagome is still alive and is in fact residing there. Should this be a falsehood it will not be taken lightly and the soldiers will be lashed severely." With that he walked to the door followed by everyone save for Tiasho who walked to his study as they left for there respective destinations.

As Tiasho walked down the hall he had to smile to himself as he thought of his two sons not fighting and actually leaving the audience chamber side by side leading the group to this village of Nozomi, "What a perfect name…" he mumbled to himself as he entered the private study.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

A top the hill that over looked the small village the youkai woman, Kagome, sat there in a silent daze watching as the sun set beyond the tree line. It seemed as though the sky was a blaze with its golden orange rays casting magnificently in the dark navy blue sky. A few sparrows flew low to the ground looking for their last meals for the day before returning to their nests, and calls for children to return home filled the air. The day had been spent and nothing more had happened of interest since those three foolish warriors had been dispatched from the forest; save for a few blood thirsty worm youkai wandering to close for Kagome's liking.

Though her thoughts were indeed troubled. She had been caught off guard in the heat of battle by visions that made no clear sense. They plagued her since the three fools had left, causing her mind to throb slightly when they came. Visions of water and fire, blood and death, screams from unknown adversaries filled her ears and at points left her breathless and panting. She had never had this happen before since she had come to this quiet village, saved from death by her late master. She had spoken with the elder Zen about these things and he only grew slightly agitated as he told her not to worry and to return to her duties; he was of course no help to the unease growing in her mind.

Stretching slightly she wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her weary eyes, "It is nothing to worry about, these visions are only making me weak… it's just ridiculous to fear the unknown, get a grip on yourself." She mumbled to herself.

"Miss Kagome, do you always talk to yourself?"

"Hana, what are you doing here child, it is growing late." Kagome chided the young ningen girl with a smile.

Hana just smiled at Kagome and moved to her side, "You were young once too Kagome, you can't say you never snuck out past hours."

Flashes again formed in her mined; a kind smile, a fatherly hug, blood, and tears. Quickly Kagome shook her head to dislodge the new flashes and looked back to the sunset, "Yes but you see I had the advantage of being a youkai."

Hana only sighed and sat down beside Kagome, "But if anything ever happened you'd be there to protect me right?"

Kagome smiled at the girl, so young and innocent she didn't know that someday Kagome may not hear her call, "that is why you are learning the weapon and free style combat child; one day I may not be here to come to your aid."

Hana gave Kagome a shocked look, "What do you mean? Are you leaving?"

"I do not plan on leaving this place, it is after all my home, but that does not change the facts child. This world, while kind here in the village, is cold and cruel and someday you may be attacked and it may be too sudden for you to call out for aid."

"But I have no intention of ever leaving the village, or leaving your protection." Hana admitted a blush on her cheeks as she looked down to her hands.

Kagome sighed and looked to the girl before wrapping a protective arm around her, "How fares you mate?"

"She's well." Hana said as tears came to her eyes, "We're both grateful you came as soon as you did, if you hadn't I don't know what would have happened to Aiko or me. We never thought our friends could be so cruel."

"As I have said, as I warned you when you confided in me who your mate was, some ningen's do not take kindly to those who are different. Though you do not have to worry about them attacking you two again, since they are feeding the trees now, you must be more cautious I was near to late to protect you."

"I know." Hana said as she bowed her head.

Sighing Kagome stretched and patted Hana on the shoulder, "Off to your hut with you, I'm sure Aiko is worried."

"I will see you tomorrow?" Hana asked.

"You should, though even the future escapes my eyes and it is unknown, but should I leave I will bid you farewell if I can."

Hana smiled and nodded to Kagome before standing up and dusting the grass leaves off her yukata. "Until tomorrow then." And with that Hana descended the hill top.

Kagome smiled after the girl before she became drowsy. Her eyes grew heavy and she vaguely wondered where this sudden exhaustion had come from. Her form slumped over on the hill top and the last rays of the sun faded from the sky before Kagome was lulled into her slumber.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – Kagome's Dream - xXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

She was surrounded by darkness and crimson, like the embers of a fire spewed onto the ground on a night with no moon. The crimson glowed as though it were alive and would shift ever so slightly as the darkness around her seemed to pulsate with life. There was nothing here, no smell, no sound, no life to speak of save for herself. She felt as though she had been pushed into some dark water pit where directions where unknown and the small crimson embers her only light to see by. Her eyes picked nothing up, her ears could her no sound except for her silent breathing, and her nose did not pick up a trace of any smell. She felt alone and cold, lost in a dark place with no where to go.

"Where am I?" Kagome questioned hoping to hear a reply but the only answer was the echo of her own voice that seemed to go on forever.

Sighing to herself Kagome was about to curl into a ball and wait until the sound of faint laughter caught her ear. "Whose there!" Kagome called going rigid and becoming alert.

"So soon those who have gone are forgotten." The voice replied before laughing again.

That voice seemed so familiar, so important it took Kagome a moment as she went threw her memories before she recalled that voice she used to listen to so closely, the calming voice of her late master. Kagome quickly fell to her knees as tears began to prickle the back of her eyes as she looked out into the void, "My master, Lady Miko Sumi… Is it truly you?"

As Kagome's words left her lips the area in front of her rippled as though water was being disturbed. Inside the ripple formed her late master, her appearance not having changed since she had died only fifty-seven years prior. She still stood tall and proud, her hair in a loose red tie down her back. Its silver grey strands flowing like water down her back and reached mid way down. Her golden hazel eyes still holding with in them the secret knowledge only her master had as they shinned happily at her young pupil. She still bore the vestments of a miko, her hakama's as red as the surrounding crimson color and her kimono shirt tucked securely under her red obi. The sleeves of the Kimono shirt were long and wide as the thin chihaya covered her shirt slightly. Tabi's on her feet as well as a pair of zori completed her miko vestments. Her skin was a dark color as it had always been and in one of her hands she held her bow, the quiver for her bows missing from her form but Kagome had a feeling if she needed them they would appear or she would use a light arrow she was able to use.

Tears finally began to well in her eyes and she felt her throat constricting with the effort to hold the flood back, "…Master." Was all Kagome dared to whisper lest she shame her master and cry.

"Now, now Kagome, what have I said of tears?" her master Sumi chided

"They are not needed… I know this master," Kagome chocked slightly but other then that her tears were receding back to whence they came. "I only ever show them to you master."

"I know… My dear," She said as she moved forward and placed a hand on Kagome's cheek, "how you have grown. You have become so much stronger then you once were. You make me proud Kagome, to have named you my pupil."

Kagome closed her eyes and relished in her master's praise and her kind hand, "It makes my heart sing to hear you say that master."

Sumi smiled at Kagome before dropping her hand back to her side causing Kagome's eyes to snap open. Sumi's eyes swam in sorrow for some unknown wrong doing and she closed her eyes in misery, "I have come her to beg your forgiveness." Kagome not understanding did not speak to allow her master to continue speaking. "Long ago when I found you those many years ago… I was selfish and I stole your past from you sealing it away in your mind.

"Long before you came to our village, this village called Nozomi you were in a horrid battle, a war called the blood war against the North and South Kingdom's. You were only a child, fighting adversaries that were much older and stronger, far cleverer and wiser, their stamina far surpassing your own. You were a child lost in war, locked in combat, and I took pity on you. The innocent face of a child," Sumi finally opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. "That is what I saw when I looked at you, left for dead. You lay there, death encroaching on your small form that lay broken under the rubble. A child does not deserve that, does not deserve such crimes committed on her and such a horrid death… it would have been meaningless."

Kagome could only stair at the lady Sumi as though madness had taken hold of her spirit. "Master?"

Sumi felt her heart clinch again as she looked to her confused pupil, she understood why she didn't believe her, could understand the look. "What I am saying to you Kagome, the moment I took you in, the moment I called you my pupil, I sealed your memories… I ask for something I know I do not deserve but I still ask for your forgiveness though you should never give me that."

Kagome could not believe what her master was say, did not want to believe, but in her heart she screamed what her master said was in deed true. Knowing what Sumi said was true she wondered about her past, she had fought in a war which would explain the injuries she had when she had first awoken in the village but with her master there giving her strength she soon no longer cared for them and forgotten all of that. Never once had she questioned her master of her past, how the two had meet, and assumed it all trivial but now as her master spoke she felt a part of her waking up from a sleep she didn't even know she was under.

Her heart ached, she felt betrayed, her own master had gone into her mind and erased her origin. She may have taught her many things again, many skills she could have possibly already had, but that did not change the fact her past was stolen as well as who she was before the village. How could anyone forgive such a transaction against them? As she was about to deny her master her request she realized she could not, would not hate her master. She had died in a battle and had given the look of horror before the underworld had claimed her so Kagome asked, "Did you ever intend to tell me?"

Sumi looked startled by the question and moved forward and embraced Kagome, "Always, always had I intended to tell you but I wanted you to live a life of happiness and joy before I did. Sadly when my age caught me in the battle I knew then my mistake, I had waited to long and I feared you would never know." She pulled back and Kagome saw the tears in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, it was as she thought, she just hoped this wasn't another trick. "I give you my forgiveness then my master, but I wish to have my memories. Good or bad they are my memories and are precious to me."

"I knew you would, you are a very strong woman even for a youkai. There will be a group of youkai that will approach you, I do not know what will happen but I know you Kagome, you will fight them. No matter what you do, do not kill them and just remove you head band. I promise you your memories will return then." Sumi gave Kagome a sad smile before she began to fade from Kagome, "May you find joy in your life Kagome, I love you as though you were my own daughter."

Smiling to her masters last words she whispered back into the void hoping her master heard her words somehow, "I love you as well master, thank you for all that you have done for me."

Kagome stood there in the void alone for a little longer going over her masters words in her mind when suddenly she heard the rustle of trees around her and then the whisper, "_Some one is approaching us… we know not who but they are able to avoid our traps easily… we smell blood._"

Kagome woke with a start and cursed herself for falling asleep when she needed to protect the village. She wondered how any were able to pass through the magic of the forest unscathed when none could. They were dangerous, she had to dispatch them before they entered too far and found the village. Calling to the forest to wake the elders and set watch as she was soon not going to be in the village as she saw to the interlopers she bounded into the forest, she hoped the village would be safe and the words of her master were forgotten.

**End Chapter Eight (8)**

_**Twilight: **_And that's it for chapter eight… Hey I'm getting close to finishing up with the chapters that need rewriting!

_**Inuyasha: **_tsk, celebrate when you reach that chapter.

_**Kagome: **_hey Twilight I have a question.

_**Twilight: **_And what would that be??

_**Kagome: **_What exactly was that voice that woke me up?

_**Twilight: **_Oh, that would be the forest. I thought I explained it with the whole magic thing.

_**Sesshomaru: **_No one but those with your thought process would have caught that.

_**Inuyasha: **_Yeah I mean you were kinda vague with it

_**Twilight: **_Was I?

_**Inuyasha: **_Yes!

_**Twilight: **_Then please do the next chapter preview and make sure it's no vague for the readers!

_**Inuyasha:**_ (-sigh-) fine, I should have seen that coming too.

_**Kagome & Sesshomaru: **_Baka…

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

Kagome doesn't recall her master's words as a familiar group of youkai, all royals, enter the village. After speaking with the elders we go in search of the female youkai that is deemed the village of Nozomi's protector and caretaker of the ancient forest. Words are exchanged and then one thing leads to another. Why can't anything that has to do with Kag-chan be easy? Find out what happens in the next chapter to _**Lost Light **__chapter nine_!


	9. Chapter 9 rewrite

**Summary: **A time where youkai were masters and ningen were below them. A time where that tradition was being thrown out a journey began; an epic drama that many would know as time passed. This is how it all began, how Kagome the young heiress to the eastern realm began the cogs of fate. How her meeting the young heirs to the western realm changed all the realms fate. This is the journey for their **Lost Light**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, all characters and ideas for the show called "_**InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale**_" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way gaining any profit off of this story, it is soul based on my imagination and thought's and posted for fellow Inuyasha fan's enjoyment.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light  
**__**By:**__**TwilightKitsune1**_

_**Chapter Nine (9)  
**__**Together Again…**_

Night had fallen to the world and still the four royal youkai walked the hidden trail in the maze. No bug chirped and not bird gave call, the air was thick with a moss smell as the trees seemed to squeeze in on them. The sky was hidden from view by the overgrowth of the tree's that surrounded them. The one who lead the group was the Lady Akiko, followed closely by her mate, Natiku; Sesshomaru watched there rear and Inuyasha took the middle. Their pace was slow set and riddled with obstacles, but none life threatening.

As they walked another grunt was heard from Inuyasha as he cursed the very ground he walked on as yet another root appeared in his path from no where causing him to stumble. "Oi, why are we traveling so slow!" Inuyasha bellowed to Akiko.

"Patience young Inuyasha, it is a virtue after all." Natiku said as he stayed close to his wife and narrowly stepped over a root that tried to claim his own foot.

"Yeah well, I don't have that one." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That is obvious half bred runt." Sesshomaru said as he looked back as he heard the trees shift.

"What was that?"

"Enough, both of you; your hostilities to each other cause the forces in the forest to stir." Akiko reprimanded the pups as though they were in a lesson. "Neither Natiku or I have entered this forest for nearly several decades, and even though those that cast the divine protection spells on this forest have long since turned to dust the magic's here are still strong. If you are to get lost in this place you will either lose your mind or your life, if you do not watch where you go you will become lost in this forest… In this maze of trees.

"A historical fact though, this forest has been used many a time just for that purpose alone. My great, great grandfather, great grandfather, and grandfather have all used it for their own means to win a battle. It is said that the root, though of trees, live off blood. It is of course ridiculous to believe but it is an interesting point to be known." Akiko said, finishing her historical eastern history lesson.

As they continued, Akiko then began to feel uneasy, as though something, or rather someone who was connected to the forest, was closing in on them fast. As Natiku noticed his wife's tension and was about to ask her of it the winds changed and began to blow harshly back the way they came as though trying to push them back. "What is wrong?" Natiku asked as he and everyone else went on guard.

"Someone's coming to us… though… I think it is the one the forest has deemed its protector, guardian, and friend." Akiko answered her mate, turning to the young one's she gave an order, "Under no circumstances are you to pull your blades or weapons understood!"

She did not receive an answer when all the party save for her were looking just beyond her in there intended path, "You've come far, further then most." Came a female voice behind her.

Akiko quickly turned and found a young youkai woman. She wore a tight and form fitting kimono shirt, the sleeves having been ripped off to assist in movement of her arms; it was a deep blue color that had the look as though it were made of silk. She bore male hakama's that were a shade darker then the kimono shirt she wore and on her feet were a pair of tabi's and waraji's. Tied to her hip was a long and slender looking katana. Her hair was done in a high, tight braid that reached to the back of her knees; its color was that of a night with no moon or star's. On her forehead she wore a blue bandana, the same color as the oceans in the calm morning's light. On her cheek's were the only markings that made it apparent, other then her pointed ears, that she was in fact a youkai; there were three ragged stripes to each cheek the color of the ocean mid day with waters undisturbed. Her eyes were a rare color in deed Akiko thought, only having seen one other person then herself have them; they were blue grey that held a deep sorrow and knowledge.

"Why have you come here?" the woman in front of them finally asked.

Before anyone could answer Inuyasha bellowed, "And who the hell are you wench!" Inuyasha was aggravated because his chest was clenching as though he should know this woman but there was nothing in his memories about her.

The woman raised one of her brows to him, "This forest does not take kindly to those with evil hearts and malcontent." She looked the others in the party over just as they were doing to her. "So I ask again, why have you come here?"

"We came because of our own desire to come; we wish to find someone dear to us." Natiku spoke first.

"You are whom the soldiers ran to with their tails tucked safely between their legs aren't you." She stated, not needing to ask.

"Are you the forest child miss?" Akiko finally spoke up.

The woman regarded Akiko carefully; her face emotionless but her eyes, there was something there as though she herself were reaching for it. "I see you know a forest child when you see one."

Akiko smiled at her, "Only the forest child of this forest, the trees whispered your coming."

"They did yours as well."

"Please miss, may we ask your name?" Natiku finally spoke as the two women smiled at each other.

"I thought you came because of the soldiers?" she said as she turned her attention on Natiku. "These days are truly growing dark should a homes protector not inform his master of his findings."

Natiku said nothing to this as Akiko watched, turning to the woman she implored her, "Please, we come here seeking what is precious to us."

"You come here with false hope, you come here to find the dead living." She said coldly.

"Not dead, just missing." Natiku spoke.

"False hope," the woman muttered. "You come for what is precious to you which _you _yourselves have pronounced dead for years. This preciousness has been gone for one hundred and fifteen years and still you claim it's precious. You are a hypocrite."

"You are an annoying wench you know that!" Inuyasha said coming out of his thoughts as he heard her tear Natiku and Akiko apart.

"Is that your only defense boy? If it is I pity your kingdom should you ever take the thrown."

"Why must you be so cruel, are the trees and rivers so dense that it has frozen your heart?" Akiko spoke.

"It is not cruelty I give you, I only state that which is known, that which you deny, that which has fallen as surly as the seeds grow in the earth. Do not think you will find only grass seed and hay to lie in; there are briers and thorns hidden in the bush as well."

Sesshomaru finally stepped forward unable to listen to this woman pratil on, "We have come to find someone who is believed to be here, we did not come for you to speak as though you are above those who are your superior."

"You are only superior by blood, nothing more makes it so."

"And that is enough."

"Enough because you know this to be true. What great deeds have you done to earn your crown the gods so graciously placed on your head?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer only moved closer to her, his hands opening and closing into fist's, this woman was grating on his last nerve. "None as of yet, no great deed's have been there to make."

"About your kingdom then, what have you done to better it? Increasing your military is hardly a feet, you can crush the weak yes but can you feed the hungry? What of poverty and those dyeing in the street? I wonder what sort of a king you shall make?" she said with a knowing smirk.

Natiku moved forward as Sesshomaru stiffened, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder he turned to the girl with a smile that caused her smirk to falter, "We only come here to find what is lost, we mean this village and its people no harm, you have my word."

As though shaking off remnants of a dream she blinked at his words for only a moment, "If you only wish to look go to my master's, the village elders. Should even one of you break that swear, neither I nor the trees of this forest shall hold any pity for you." As her words left her mouth she gave them a mock and then jumped into the trees and disappeared with out a sound.

Sesshomaru sneered at the spot she had been standing, her self righteous behavior annoyed him but also intrigued him; how he sorely wished to have someone brave enough to stand against him. However he had a feeling she was more foolish then anything else. Not saying a word to the others he continued forward, the scent of the village finally becoming traceable.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXx – In Zen's hut - xXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Is that truly all the information you have for us?" Natiku asked as he felt what little hope he had drain out of him, they had apparently gone on another wild goose chase.

"I do sincerely apologize for this, but sadly there is none in the village that match your vague description of the youkai… there haven't been any new comer's of the youkai variety to this village for many years." Zen finished as he looked to the youkai royals in front of him.

He had been surprised of the warning the tree's caused, many workers of the village who had learned to fight had also been awoken, and now they sat here inside Zen's hut meeting with the new comers. He had been shocked when this group had walked out of the forest unharmed. Of course he had expected Kagome to report to him directly when she returned but when she had emerged from the forest she looked back to it and motioned that some were coming through behind her before she vanished to her regular spot atop the hill that over looked the village. He would most definitely be having words with that damned woman and her reckless decision on allowing unknown youkai into their village, let alone royals; they were the worst of all youkai to be allowed into the village.

As Akiko and Natiku began to stand Sesshomaru chose this moment to speak up from his position by the door, "Elder Zen, has the Inu youkai keen ability to smell escaped your memory?"

Zen stiffened, definitely the worst youkai to enter the village. "I don't understand what you mean Lord Sesshomaru sama."

Inuyasha glared at him, "You know damn well what he mean's. Now you are to tell the truth, everything you know!"

"The truth is different for everyone…" Zen said not looking to the youkai in front of him.

"Please, I beg you." Akiko pleaded and gripped Zen's hands with in her own, "I just wish to find my daughter, if only her body, if only a tale of her passing, I only wish to know."

Zen sighed; his heart ached for the Lady Akiko. He had once had a family too and he understood the pain the Lady Akiko felt. "The tale begins with our late miko, Lady Sumi. She was a proud woman, the only one the forest listened to and obeyed at that time. She was a kind woman, caring and thoughtful, but she was stern at times and her thoughts and opinions always heard to be considered even if they were not wanted. On many occasions she defied the elder council of this village, but always it wound up for the best.

"When she was a young woman, she enjoyed searching outside of the village and expanding her knowledge of the world and its adventures. At her age of only twenty-two she left the village one day, believed to only be out on one of her journeys. However, when she returned she did not return alone; in her arms was a bundle of a dyeing girl. Her injuries were severe and her body badly burned. None thought she would live and the Lady Sumi locked the two of them away in her hut as she healed the girl, only leaving for herbs, water, and food. There were a few times we heard screaming coming from the hut and we feared the worst but the next day everything would be as it was. It took near two months for the girl to even be able to move about and leave the hut for only hours before her strength faded.

However, since she was a youkai she healed and seemed to grow stronger then the days before. The Lady Sumi so enjoyed the girl's presence by her side she soon dubbed her as her own pupil. The Lady Sumi trained the girl and she began protecting the village, and watching after the children." Sighing heavily he looked to the lady Akiko, it was finally time to reveal the villages greatest secret. "The villagers back then wished to toss the child out once they realized her name, once they heard the lady Sumi call for her. She held no memory of her past and the lady Sumi would hear nothing of the elder's argument of her staying.

"The protector of this village, the girl that the Lady Sumi found, her name is Kagome… It is very likely she is the heiress of the Eastern Kingdom. When Lady Sumi was confronted she would always reply the same, 'If they truly cared for the girl they would never have stained ones young hands so red with blood.' Please forgive this village, forgive the Lady Sumi who is sleeping in the underworld now."

As his story finished Akiko felt tears in her eyes, "She held no memory?"

"Nay my Lady, none and still she only remembers that, that has happened in the village for the past… one hundred and fifteen (115) years." He finished looking away as though ashamed.

Natiku could feel that familiar prickling behind his eyes, "That young girl, that young youkai from earlier…"

"Yes, that is the village of Nozomi's protector; that is Kagome."

Before Zen could even look up he heard the flap of his hut swinging shut, the four royal youkai were walking to Kagome's spot atop the hill top.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

Kagome lay there, atop the hill, gazing to the heavens and looking to the stars. She had always starred here, loving the feel of the night air on her body and the earth on her back as she looked to the skies for their magnificent splendor. Ever since she had been brought to the village and was able to move under her own power she would come here. Often times alone until her master had found her here; then she had always been here with her master since that day until the day her master died. It was then, Kagome was sure of it, that they had truly begun to bond and trust one another. Kagome smiled to herself at the memories of the two of them on the hill together, those young days when she was just becoming used to the village.

Her thoughts turned though, they were now replaying the events from earlier, the traveling royals and their quest of folly. Though it bothered her, when that man had smiled at her she felt as though she had seen him before. As though she had felt his kindness, his strength, and for some reason she felt as though she knew his foolishness as well in antics played in some far off dream. They were all familiar; all some aspect seemed familiar, as though she knew them all in some past life or in some forgotten dream.

However, her musings were interrupted as those same youkai she pondered on approached her from the village. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and waited. As soon as they were within hearing distance she finally opened her eyes and spoke, though her face was still looking to the sky, "What is it you wish for now?"

"Your name." was the reply from the woman, Akiko.

Kagome smiled and sat up, looking at them with her smirk still in place. She had heard her name spoken inside the elder Zen's hut, heard the story of how she came to be in the village before she stopped listening wishing to no longer hear of a past she already knew. "Are you four truly so foolish?"

"Look we just wanna know, we just want to hear it from your lips." The hanyou replies.

Standing up she silently looked back to the forest they had come through. "You lot should probably leave."

"We wish to hear the answer, please." The Lady Akiko said.

"Why is my name so important to you?"

Finally Sesshomaru's patience was gone. Stepping forward he snarled at her; her insolent and annoying manner angered him to no end. "Wench, you are beginning to grate on my last nerve. If you do not answer you will be found of treason and I will gladly rip you apart here."

At the end of Sesshomaru's words her ears twitched and her smile grew. She had never felt such excitement for a fight before, but she knew he was going to be a challenge and for some reason it excited her to no end. "Then my great Lord Sesshomaru, I shall accept your punishment and your challenge."

At her words he was slightly taken aback, but he figured this was as good as getting her name; he had trained with Kagome, he had grown up watching Kagome closely, and he would be able to recognize her fighting style and her skill. "Very well then."

As soon as this was said both drew their weapons, "This seems… vaguely familiar, as though it's from a dream from long ago… as though I've stood here, fought you, became this excited." She said, her smirk faltering only slightly. She bent low to the ground, her hand bracing against the earth as her legs were bent to a crouching position. "Though I could honestly care less." She said as she bounded forward, the battle began.

**End Chapter Nine (9)**

_**Twilight: **_(-stretches-) Yep, that's it for chapter nine rewrite. I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit.

_**Inuyasha: **_You tiered wench?

_**Kagome: **_Inuyasha, you should be nicer she's been up for the past three days now with only two hours of sleep.

_**Sesshomaru: **_Though it is mostly her own fault, she has been up pouring over notes for her Kingdom Hearts chapter story that you've only just begun posting.

_**Twilight: **_(-smiles-) advertisement time! I have a new, DARK! Yaoi filled Kingdom Hearts story going on called _Lost Innocence_. It has an **M** rating so you kiddies stay back alright.

_**Inuyasha: **_You're shameless you know.

_**Twilight: **_so you noticed have you?

_**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, & Kagome: **_(-uneasy smiles-)

_**Twilight:**_ (-cough-) Sesshomaru, you do the review!

_**Preview of next Chapter:**_

The fight was fierce, the female knows a thing about battle and this Sesshomaru finds it hard to defeat her. Her headband is removed and there's a mark on her forehead, a mark that can only be worn by one blood line. Finally we found her, I found her, the lost Lady Kagome; my childhood friend. She is different though, this Sesshomaru finds himself pondering on what the future may hold. Find out all of that and more in the next chapter of _Lost Light: chapter ten_!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **okay to tell you people the truth there is no summary for this story. It is just one of those stories that you find in the back of your folder (or in my case the back of a drawer all smushed up and crinkled under an abnormally large book) all old and somewhat dusty. Nevertheless, even though it's not the newest of my works or probably not even the best thing around, when I wrote this I enjoyed it so here is hoping you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. This is a **fan**fiction that was thought up a rainy day a **long** time ago.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_Lost Light_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter ten (10)**

**Fighting Your Past, Finding Yourself**

The night air seemed to hang still. There was no sound that could interrupt this moment in time. Everything seemed to stop moving, stop breathing all together, and just watched. The moon was a bright light in the sky; it wasn't interrupted by the clouds since there were no clouds floating lazily in the sky. The wind was blowing however it was a soft breeze that only cooled one down. There was a gentle rustling; the rustle of trees and grass but nothing else.

Every thing seemed to have frozen in place when both Kagome and Sesshoumaru drew their swords in the silent night. Nothing moved and nothing spoke. All of nature seemed to have stopped to watch the Lady Kagome of the village of Nozomi battle with the Lord Sesshoumaru of the west. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at her opponent.

Kagome's eyes squinted as she finally took in her opponent's appearance. Now she seemed to have finally noticed him. He had silver hair that reached his knees undone, yet amazingly silky and tempted one to touch it, to run her fingers through it. However it was his tail that beckoned to her, making her yearn to pet it gently. He wore a white and red haori and yellow sash. His eyes were a molten gold that matched her own in sorrow, and maybe went a little deeper then her own. He had two purple strips under both eyes, and pointy ears. His skin tone was farer then hers but it was probably because he doesn't tan very well. In a silent agreement with herself she had to admit that he was the best looking male she had ever seen. However, if any asked she would deny it.

As she was taking in his looks Sesshoumaru did the same. He had completely over looked her as a sluttish youkai, yet as he smelled the air he found her to be untouched and unspoiled. In his opinion he had to admit that she looked beautiful and truly hoped that if Kagome was still alive that she would look like or better then the youki in front of him. However, he would hope Kagome's eyes were not as sad as hers that only seem to come to life in battle.

Within an instant the battle had started. It almost came to an end sooner had Sesshoumaru not noticed her attack when he had. At more speed then he had to ever use against an opponent, he dodged the attack. Looking at where he had been he found that the woman had caused a crater from were he was last standing. He was a bit surprised at the ferocity of her attack. True it was graceful but showed a force to be reckoned with and not tried lightly.

"You're a quick runner Sesshoumaru... I think you've had to do it before. Am I right?" she asked in a condescending voice, a grin curving her lips.

She was taunting him, she knew, but couldn't stop herself. Her chest was on fire with emotion, most un-identifiable to one who'd never felt anything, but there was something else. It was an emotion that burned hotter, and brighter then any other inside her, any that she ever felt. Her thoughts on the feeling cut short as she had to bend to avoid the blade cutting her in half.

"BITCH!" Sesshoumaru yelled going in for another attack.

He too knew she was taunting him and it angered him to think that she thought she was allowed to and get away with it. He was so frustrated with this woman in front of him that it was in conceivable that this… this wench was his kind, sweet, loving, dangerous, un-yielding… He shock his head when it mocked him saying that this youkai in front of him seemed like what he was describing.

He swiped in an arch motion then at the last moment turned it to a side slash. She had a little trouble but dodged it all the same. Breathing hard all ready they prepared for the next attack they would make. Both wanted the other to bleed, yet neither wanted to kill the other.

When Sesshoumaru went in, he had changed it up to an arc again this time fooling her. She avoided the slash yet had not seen the downward arc. She moved yet the sword caught her headband, slicing it in two, along with a couple of strands from her bangs. The cloth fell off and pooled on the ground by her feet.

Kagome moved backward, her legs becoming unsteady; she fell to her knees, head bowed and hands on her brow. There was an incredible pain coursing in her head, throbbing, pounding, making her feel as though her head were to explode. As Sesshoumaru moved in to deliver the final blow Inuyasha and Kane grabbed him by the arms, dragging him away and Tiasho went to the girl. Akiko and Natiku followed close behind him.

"Child are you alright?" Tiasho asked in concern.

"..." was all that answered his question. He heard her mumbling something, her voice so quiet even he could not hear what she was mumbling so quickly. It seemed like the wind took what she said and hid it away for no one to ever hear.

Tiasho went to help her when she suddenly hit them away and quickly jumping to her feet then to a branch in the tree. She clung to the trunk and branch, her nails burring them selves into the bark. She could feel the tree's pain but the pain in her head was immense and unbearable. She could feel some blood beginning to slide down her face in a crimson line from where the sword had hit skin. Her voice quiet, no strength, no defiance, she asked, "Why are you here at this point in time?"

"What?" was the answer she received.

Her head was really pounding, Lady Sumi's voice telling her to stop asking question and to say her name, not deny the name a voice. Yet she couldn't, she wanted to know why they were here and the reason lady Sumi wanted her to remember her past. "115 years the Lady Kagome of the east has been missing... Yet only now does anyone come here in search of her. When you and your search parties arrive you harass me and my village, for what!? A girl that is dead, that's what. " She answered the question herself, the pain in her head feeling as though it were going to split it in half.

"Raise your head." The order came from Natiku in a kind voice.

"I'm so tired, these days. Always fighting, arguing, never getting a moments peace… I could have my peace, I could, but my Lady Sumi would be disappointed in me, ashamed even... Lord Sesshoumaru of the west, you won the dual." On unsteady legs she stood, her hand still bracing her on the trunk. "You asked for my name when all was done, it is Kagome… Though at one point in time I was better known as Lady Kagome, heir to the eastern lands, and yours and Inuyasha's dear friend... At least I thought I was." with that said she fell unconscious, the pain releasing her from its hold.

Tiasho quickly moved to the girl when she fell catching her before she hit the ground. His heart seemed to have stopped when her head rolled back and he saw the eastern royal mark. "Natiku... Akiko... This is the real Kagome from so many years ago." he whispered in disbelief as he held her as if she would disappear, his hand whipping the blood from her head.

Everyone there rushed to her as soon as those words left his mouth, gathering around Tiasho and the unconscious child, no woman, in his hands. They all gapped as they looked at the symbol on her for head. It confirmed that she was in fact the long thought dead princess of the eastern kingdom.

Akiko looked at the girl in disbelief. She thought she would never see the face of her child again, yet there she was now, lying right in arms length distance, fully grown in to an attractive woman any youkai male would fight for. Tears filled her eyes and she had to touch her daughters check just to make sure that this was not a dream. "My baby girl came back..." she whispered, afraid that if she didn't say it then Kagome would disappear again.

Natiku stared in disbelief at the young woman. His mind was screaming to hold on to her and never let go. So as a man who listens to himself he took her from Tiasho's arms gently, so not to wake her, and just held her like he had so many times in the past. Yet now she no longer fit in his arms, she had grown on her own and was a beautiful woman now. "I'm so proud of you Kagome..." he whispered, his eyes beginning to blur with his tears he had held in for so many years.

Tiasho had watched the fight and had worried for some unknown reason but now he knew why. Sesshoumaru was facing little Kagome in a fight. Yet, she had transformed into an amazing fighter he had to admit and he was proud of her like he was proud of his children. The happiness that he believed he would never feel since his wife died had returned to him as if it had never disappeared. When Natiku took Kagome out of his hands he was about to hit him, or growl threatening death for doing that, but seeing the joy return to his friends face that had long ago disappeared, he bit his tongue and just smiled happily at Natiku and Akiko. Their hearts had healed after 115 years of fading away, they were back. "I'm glade for you..." he whispered to them, knowing that they heard him he didn't mind being ignored this once. He looked into the heavens, he had a feeling his dearest Sakura had been watching and protecting Kagome as she lived in the village. "Beloved, did you guide us to Kagome?" only a soft breeze answered his question.

Inuyasha stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but it had felt longer since he had last seen her. She was back to him, she had returned from the dead and was right here. He was a little angry at himself for hoping Sesshoumaru would win the fight. However, he was furious at Sesshoumaru for fighting and injuring her in the fight. But as he looked at her the pain he had always felt, and seemed to carry around, began to fade away as if it had never been there. And all he could whisper to her was, "Thank you Kag... I missed you."

Kane in his whole life never imagined his sister being as gorgeous as she is. He had never expected to see her and Sesshoumaru get into a fight, and her get that close to winning. Her fighting skills were amazing and he hoped that he never had to face an opponent like her, because he was sure he'd lose. As he looked down on her, then looked at every one else, he noticed that she had healed them of all their wounds. She was an amazing girl and he was already looking up to her as an elder sister. "Sleep tight big sis..." he whispered

Sesshoumaru looked over the woman that his father had just said was his Kagome from so long ago. Looking at her when he truly looked at her he saw that the girl was amazingly strong willed, much like Kagome. She was also a great partner when in battle just as Kagome was. He then began to accept her as Kagome and was furious at himself for hurting her like he had. He wasn't going to do that again, he was going to protect her and after a while speak to her about what he would have discussed with her after the battle, war, that she disappeared in. "I will always protect you Kagome...Forever." Sesshoumaru whispered, taking her out of Natiku's hands and standing up.

He had a shadow of a smile on his face when he discovered that she fit to him almost perfectly. In spite of the years they were separated, she still fit him perfect.

"We should leave don't you think so Natiku?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bored look coming to his face. He didn't want them to know, not before Kagome, so he tried to ignore the piercing look from his father.

"Fine, fine but we will head toward the western land." Natiku said getting the strange feeling they were being watched.

After it was decided, they all headed toward the west.

**End Chapter Ten (10)**

**Twilight: **(- tap finger impatiently -) For some reason I'm agitated… I'm pretty sure it's this chapter… It kind of aggravates me.

**Kagome: **I brought you some tea

**Twilight: **Thanks Kagome… What are the brothers doing???

**Kagome: **I think Inuyasha's outside in the trees and Sesshie is taking a bath…

**Twilight:** You sent them out so I wouldn't have to deal with their constant bickering-- wait… did you say Sesshie!?!

**Kagome: **I'll go do the preview for this chapter then!!! (- runs away -)

PREVIEW!!!

I'm waking up in a place I don't know, but for some reason it feels so familiar… It's a large, fancy room that looks like it hasn't been used in a while, but I can smell my scent from a long time ago… I don't understand, why am I here and why do I feel like I know where I am without asking anyone!!! I know this place; flashes like a dream come to me as I think about my situation… What is a girl to do if she is stuck in an unfamiliar place, but is strangely familiar all at the same time?! Find out in the next chapter to Lost Light!

**A/N from Twilight:** Okay, I know I've been away for a WHILE but my internet has been completely taken away… long story I'm not going into but I will say this Twilight has been a very BAD girl. And when she could finally get online, we had it canceled so now I just drift checking my mail and such. I stole my friend's internet just to get this chapter up cause I thought I'd be nice… now, I understand if no one reviews as retribution on the misfortunate Twilight, so I won't hold it against you… Also, I will be trying to post the rest of the story cause, YES I HAVE FINISHED LOST LIGHT! Oh, but I don't know how long in between it will be cause I'm evil and will only post one chapter at a time… Okay… well, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **okay to tell you people the truth there is no summary for this story. It is just one of those stories that you find in the back of your folder (or in my case the back of a drawer all smushed up and crinkled under an abnormally large book) all old and somewhat dusty. Nevertheless, even though it's not the newest of my works or probably not even the best thing around, when I wrote this I enjoyed it so here is hoping you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. This is a **fan**fiction that was thought up a rainy day a **long** time ago.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_Lost Light_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter eleven (11) **

**Memories and Promises **

It was quiet and seemed as if there was nothing around her; all that she could here, all that she could see was the silent, dark nothingness. Maybe that was why but she had a strange feeling when she woke there would be no hill, no grass, no silent breeze that tickled her as it moved the grass around her. The silence was broken with the silent pitter patter of people walking around on tile or soft carpeting; there was also a silent rustle of the fabric around and under her as she moved in the slightest. However, as she was beginning to think herself trapped in an unknown place a cool breeze blew across her face, the sound of curtains moving joined with it.

Her body felt as if it were made of lead. She was far stiffer then she should have been after that fight, it was not the hardest she ever had, in fact it had been only a skirmish compared to some of her past battles. Her scars were a testament to that. Slowly she opened her eyes, half expecting to be greeted by an old stone dungeon lit only by a torch and a small crevasse to the outside so old air could be swapped with new. She envisioned herself laying atop a pile of hay and a thin sheet that was ragged and covered in holes to be under her, but there was no stone, no hay, no ragged sheet, no torch, and no crevasse to swap air. In fact there was no dungeon to be seen, but a room that seemed oddly familiar. Her senses, getting her strength back, were becoming stronger, back to their regular ability.

Looking the room over, she discovered that it was comfortable, and the scent, though old, was hers and another's. Though it was an old scent, she knew her own scent. The bed she laid on was like the bed the child that visited her village described from the southern kingdom. "Well at least refuges are informative…" Kagome mumbled.

She continued her inspection of the room leaving no detail out. There were three doors that lead to areas she made note to inspect when her strength returned to her fully. There was a balcony that was currently open and letting the refreshing breeze into the room. Across from her bed, beside one of the doors, was a decent size bookshelf. On the left of the balcony was an open up closet, and on the right was a desk that seemed as if it had been abandoned quickly, and it was quite obvious to her that it had not been moved for years. She didn't understand why those that lived here had never moved the candle that was burnt near the bottom, or even replaced it, and the papers that were scattered around seemed to have only happened when the balcony was open due to the wind, or the pin that laid dangerously close to the edge seemed to have laid unused and forgotten for as long as that candle and papers. There were books laying there, their pages yellow with age and they were also collecting dust and cob webs, it seemed as if it would be unwise to try and open it due to its neglect through the years. '_A pity since they look like they would be interesting reads' _Kagome thought.

She just shrugged it off, when suddenly visions began to assault her mind again. Though not as fast as before, she saw herself from a long time ago push away from that desk, and run out of the room with that stuck up guy and another with dog ears, both with silver hair. The three of them ran away from the door and the vision ended with that. When it stopped there was a gentle knocking on the door frame.

Quickly shaking herself to reality she turned, soon regretting the sudden movement as a shooting pain shot through her back and neck. Leaning down she answered the person in a strained voice "What is it?"

A laugh came in response. Looking up she saw the other man from the forest, and the vision of the other with silver hair and dog ears she left this room with came, unbidden, to her mind. She now knew who the other was, and the name _Inuyasha, Inu,_ popped into her head. She didn't know why but she said with an annoyed voice, "Damn it Inu, do you have to laugh at people when their in pain!"

The snickers suddenly stopped after she had spoken, and she glanced up noting the surprise look on his face. She quickly remembered what she said. "Sorry Inuyasha I did not mean—"

"How did you know that name?" he asked coming closer to get a better sniff at her scent, not truly believing what his heart was screaming.

Deep in the scent, almost gone from her, he smelled himself from long ago but it was covered in more blood then he had expected and had to hold in his gag that was desperately trying to get out. Though what surprised him was the fact that the scent of him was the scent from when he had never shed blood. He knew then that this woman in front of him was his Kagome, his Kagome from so long ago.

His tough guy act fell when he made that discovery, and he was trying to hold back the tears that were desperately trying to run free. Slowly he mimicked the same movement that he made long ago when he thought she was dead **(1)**. Slowly, that felt like it took an eternity to reach, he placed his hand on her cheek. He just caressed it for a moment and then pulled her into a tight embrace that healed every wound in his heart that he ever had from when he thought she was gone from him. The only wounds left were the ones for his mother, but those were never as deep, or painful, as when he had lost Kagome. She was amazing in doing that to him, always making him happy, never wanting, and at peace with the world around him. She did it every time, his sweet Kagome. "So you are you after all… I'm glad your back Kag." He whispered in her hair as he buried himself deeper into her hair to smell her scent.

When he said that he felt her freeze, and tense in his arms. Worry filled him and he pulled away quickly filled with fear. "Kag what's a matter?!?" he asked, thinking he hurt her somehow.

"That name… I never let anyone but Lady Sumi call me by that."

"What about it. You fucking scared me when you went all stiff like you did bitch!" Inuyasha all but yelled, relieved that she was unharmed.

"What was that!?! You bastard how dare you say that." Her strength returned to her then and she all but threw Inuyasha out the open window. "Serves you right jerk." She muttered.

She walked away from the bed feeling slightly relieved that her strength came back and the definite sound of a body hitting water. A small grin came to her thinking of how wet he was right now and the fact that he was so easy to throw out the window. "Baka… he shouldn't have let his guard down so easily, or that would have never happened.." she turned to the balcony door, shutting and locking it, completely locking him out.

She laughed as she saw him crawling out of the pond that had saved him from a three story drop and made him sopping wet. She had her strength back and she was going to now explore the room she was sitting in. Her fun was over the moment she had stopped laughing at the idiot now probably growling mad at her. However, she did not care for that, she was in a place she was unfamiliar with and was not going to be surprised by anything in this place.

As she moved to the desk that had earlier peaked her curiosity, a memory (a.k.a. vision) came into her minds eye but it wasn't about the desk, it was about the open up closet. There she remembered a canvas of a portrait that she had been painting inside with another gift canvas that was finished.

Curiosity peaking her interest, quickly she crossed the room and flung the doors open. There were clothes in there, mostly kimonos and feminine attires hung up, but she knew it was just to hide the secret of the closet that no one but she knew about. Throwing the clothes across the room, not caring about the mess she was making, she found the large compartment that was secretly put in under her order at age ten. Quickly unlocking it with her nail **(2)** she slid the front over that revealed the contents of the compartment.

In front were two canvases that seemed extremely old but the paint on it was oil so it just added to its beauty, making it more beautiful then it had been when it was first painted. If she remembered correctly she had learned to paint in oil within five months. She still could paint, if not better then how she used to, since Lady Sumi had insisted that she continue to paint when she found out how artistic she was.

Removing them without even glancing at them she looked at the weapons that she knew were hidden underneath the two canvases that were laid above them. She didn't know how she knew that the weapons were there but she new that they were what was left after the final battle in the South, during the war. "Not much, but they are deadly." She mumbled to herself.

There were three daggers, one of which she picked up and placed in her waist band, two katanas, a few throwing stars which she took three of, a long sword that was slanted slightly so it could fit better, throwing knifes, one of those also taken hidden on her, and even poison darts that she had never used because she enjoyed hand to hand so she completely ignored them, she was no coward. There was still some space from when the others had been taken to battle. "Guess I'll never see those again." she mumbled, re closing the hidden cabinet.

Turning, she tripped over the two canvases she had forgotten about. Sitting up she quickly looked them over hoping that she didn't destroy them in her clumsiness. Sighing in relief she found them unharmed. Taking them in her hands she looked at them now, taking in their detail.

The one that was obviously the one she was working on last, was finished except for the bottom. It was slightly yellow from age and unfinished. It was of those two, Natiku and Akiko were their names. They were sitting under a cherry tree in the sun with some shade. The woman, Akiko, was wearing a red silk kimono and held a book in her lap. The man, Natiku, beside her had his eyes half lidded and he had a stupid grin on his face. They were sitting beside each other, Akiko's head on Natiku's shoulder, and they were holding hands in a tender loving grip. She knew it was unfinished because of the grass and the bottom of their feet was not their. However, in her opinion she liked it like it was. It showed truth and left life and time to fill the rest.

After admiring the picture for a few minutes she turned to the other. In it was a picture of the other man, Tiasho, and a woman that she could only guess was dead now because she could tell she was a human, and she _knew_ she was human somehow. Her name was Sakura if she remembered right. She was a nice lady but the picture only caught the strength she had as she stood proud beside her mate. She giggled as she took a closer look, hanging upside down was that hanyou that she had just thrown out of her room into the lake, and sitting quietly by the tree was Sesshoumaru. He too had a book though was not reading it like Akiko was, instead he was looking up quit annoyed at the hanyou who had a huge grin on his face.

She just looked at the pictures and noted how she had not included herself in either. She remembered that she had gotten these particular scenes from inside the eastern castle. They were out enjoying themselves and she had made a quick sketch while she was watching them. Turning them over she found the sketches that she had used as an example. She never added herself in because she felt that she would ruin the feel that they gave off, and that she never felt like she belonged to either place or family. "I guess that's why it was so easy to seal my memories… I never felt like I belonged."

She set the canvases beside her just as four more people came into the room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

They had not expected her to be up and throwing people out the window into ponds so early, though Inuyasha would bring it upon himself. Sesshomaru grinned as he saw his brother and the soaked clothing that accompanied him. When he saw him he could just guess what happened to him and who did it. The four of them headed to where Inuyasha's gripping had originated.

Sesshomaru lead Akiko and Tiasho, but he was following Natiku to Kagome's room. When they opened the door that small grin turned quickly to a frown as he looked at the mess that Kagome had created. The old clothing that he would sneak a sniff at when no one was around to never forget the memories of the past or her wonderful smell. However, his treasures were thrown carelessly every place in this old room of memories.

Looking around he found the one who did it. Her back was to them though he could tell that she was in deep thought and looking at something. Before he could come to any thought Natiku made a movement toward her. Quickly she turned with the dagger already drawn and she had pounced. Natiku was thrust into the wall and let out a gasp of breath. She had knocked the air out of him and the dagger was poised for the attack, then she got the control that had slipped for a moment of guard and she finally _looked_ at him. Then she dropped her dagger and backed away apologizing profusely for her sudden attack.

"I did not mean to. Please forgive, I'm so sorry."

"Kagome it is alright. Really Kagome don't worry about it. You didn't hurt anyone so don't worry."

"But—" she stopped when Natiku lifted his hand signaling her stop.

"There is nothing wrong Kagome. You did spend one hundred and fifteen (115) years in a place where you protected and must have seen many battles for that village, Nozomi."

While Kagome and Natiku where speaking, Akiko went to go and see what had distracted Kagome. When she went around, she found the two canvases that were on the floor. Her breath hitched as she saw the beautiful paintings. All those that were in the room turned to her. "Akiko are you alright!?!"

Natiku turned and before he could rush to his mate's side a black and blue blur went past him. The blur turned out to be Kagome. The three of them, Tiasho, Natiku, and Sesshomaru, watched as Kagome pulled the weeping woman into a claming embrace. "Are you alright, Akiko? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked as she softly patted her hair in a comforting motion.

Akiko turned into the embrace and wrapped her arms around her long lost daughter. Then she asked the question every one had on their minds but dare not disturb the tender moment between the two. "Kagome, when did you learn to comfort?"

Kagome giggled at the question, "I had to learn from Lady Sumi how to comfort the children of the village. You see back in Nozomi, when I first got there, I was in charge of watching the children. In watching the children I needed to learn how to care for them, and care for them quickly just in cause I was fighting. Have you ever fought protecting scared children? It is extremely hard, and that is the truth. So it's just that every time some one is crying whether or not they are a child I comfort them. Habit I suppose you could say."

"It is a nice habit Kag. You are amazing when you comfort. As soon as you embraced me I felt this warmth and love flow into me and I knew everything would be alright. It was a strange sensation too." Akiko said letting go of Kagome.

"That was something that Lady Sumi taught me. It's a miko ability that is used when orphan children are hurt, or if they feel lost. I do it some times with out even releasing it."

"… _a miko ability."_ Akiko thought to herself. "I'm sorry for worrying you; it's just that I remember when you were painting those in secret. I could tell that it was going to be the anniversary gift. In fact after three days of worrying about you I went to your room, back in the eastern castle, and found a sketch of all of use on the back of a canvas that only had small portions done. On the sketch I read _the end of the war with family_. I knew then that you planned on coming home alive, so I never gave up hope. I knew deep down that you were still alive."

"Thank you lady Akik—mother." Kagome said in a silent whisper a small smile on her lips. Maybe this place wasn't so bad… but still.

**End Chapter Eleven (11)**

**(1)- **Kagome went out to battle once and had to stay in hiding for a couple days due to the fact that the enemy had been expecting them and had fifteen soldiers to their one. They hide, knocking them off in a slow manner, basically doing Gorilla war fair techniques. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the others were worried that she didn't make it since they had had no contact with her for six weeks. In the middle of the seventh week Kagome and her troops returned, there were no casualties and it was a complete victory.

**(2)- **Kagome has the ability to lengthen and sharpen her claws at will. She has always had this ability but it is used normally for locks, and silent assassinations.

**Twilight: **(- blink, blink -) well that's it for chapter 11… That was the final chapter that I had typed up so give me some time to type up the rest

**Inuyasha: **your slacking Twilight, come on. (- pushes to laptop -)

**Twilight: **Hey Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: **Huh (- looks away from computer screen -)

**Twilight: **Where's Kagome and Sesshomaru?

**Inuyasha: **I think they said their going to work out

**Twilight: **(-knowing smile -) ooooohh… is that what kids are calling it these days?

**Inuyasha: **(- confused look -) What do you mean?

**Twilight: **oh nothing… (- smile -) do the preview for me, I have work to do.

**Inuyasha: **tsk, fine

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER TWELVE (12)!!!

Kagome gets to wear a kimono, I can't even remember when she had worn a kimono. She cuts her hair too with one of her old friends help and when I'm talking to someone I look outside to see Sesshomaru standing on a branch watching two people, but I can't make out who they are.(Shrug) Oh well, its not my problem. I hear fathers planning a party for Kagome's return, but I don't know, there's something different about her. You can see this and more in the next chapter in Lost Light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **okay to tell you people the truth there is no summary for this story. It is just one of those stories that you find in the back of your folder (or in my case the back of a drawer all smushed up and crinkled under an abnormally large book) all old and somewhat dusty. Nevertheless, even though it's not the newest of my works or probably not even the best thing around, when I wrote this I enjoyed it so here is hoping you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. This is a **fan**fiction that was thought up a rainy day a **long** time ago.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light**_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter twelve (12)**

**Past Questions and Present Answers**

It had only been a few hours since Lady Akiko and the others left the room. It was strange since as they spoke with her, her visions were becoming more frequent like fragments of a forgotten dream just coming back to her. She sat on the bed, her eyes closed as she became lost in her thoughts. It seemed so strange being a princess of the east, unthinkable really. She had grown up in the village for so long that she had become accustomed to that kind of daily life, she had never really thought of herself as someone that important. She felt important for the village, to be a pupil of Lady Sumi, but to be a princess was unimaginable. Sure, in the past when she had first arrived and started her life in the village she would sit up on the hill top and imagine herself in a castle. When she had confided her fantasies to Lady Sumi she had laughed and said "Imagination is good little Kagome, but do not let it distract you from your duties… they are fantasy Kagome, nothing more then that, now back to work with you.". Since then she had listened to what she said and continued in her duties. Soon her fantasies were gone and there was nothing but reality, however now she felt as though she had slipped back into her daydream.

She pinched herself and opened her eyes again and looked around to find herself still in the room, the castle, sitting on the bed. "So… it is real… I'm a princess." She mumbled to herself.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts she looked around the room again. She now knew where one of the doors led to, '_now to find out where the other ones went' _she thought to herself. She stood and walked to the door that was between to the open closet and the bed. Opening the door she found herself in a room that had the faint smell of water and perfumes. The floor was made of stone that were slightly cold to her feet but did have some warmth to them. There were benches over towards the wall, probably to sit on or to set things on Kagome figured, and in the middle of the room she saw a large dip in the floor that had larger, flatter rocks in it. If she stood on the bottom of the dip in the center she would have to jump to get out, there was a shallow end to the dip. It was slanted, the rocks in the deepest points. She didn't understand why that was there but she figured from the smell that this was a bathing area that had no water and obviously hadn't been used in a long time. After discovering this she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Turning she looked at the other door that was directly across the room from the bed she had been on. As she began to walk towards it she heard someone coming towards her room and froze. She looked to the door that the others had entered from and stared at it for a moment, her hand going to her dagger that she had put in her waist band earlier, and then there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in."

"My Lady Kagome," Said a female servant when she opened the door and bowed, "I was curious if you would like to take a bath? I can tell that you are bothered and confused and when you were younger you would take bath's to clear your mind of troubling thoughts."

"Thank you, I would." Kagome said gratefully.

"Then please, if you would go through that door." She pointed to the room Kagome had just left. "I will go get supplies and a change of clothes."

"Wait, there's no water in there." Kagome spoke, but only to be heard by an empty room since the servant was gone in a blink of an eye

Sighing to herself she turned and walked to the room, she'd sit on one of the benches in there and wait for her to come back to tell her then. As she opened the door she was surprised to find the dip in the floor was now filled with steaming fresh water. She stood there a moment in awe and just stared at the water and wondered how it had suddenly appeared since she had just left the room and it was vacant of any sing of water. As she stood there her senses screamed that there was someone behind her.

Quickly turning, her dagger in hand and pointed against the servants chest, right above her heart, she demanded, "Explain yourself wench!" Kagome was smarter then this, the servant had allowed Kagome to know she was behind her, every time Kagome had heard her and sensed her because _she_ wanted her to know.

"My Lady Kagome, what do you mean? I am your servant, loyal completely to you and you alone, my name is Sango. I have been under your command ever since I was at the eastern kingdom, your home."

"That may be true—" Kagome stopped in mid sentence. She remembered Sango; she had not started as a servant but an assassin under Kagome's command. Through the battles they had become quick friends, but "Why did you become a servant Sango-chan?"

Sango smiled when Kagome had spoken her name in such a caring, loving, tone like she once did so long ago. Her eyes filled with tears; at first she did not believe this girl, this woman, to be Kagome from so long ago. She did not want to give herself false hope, but that faded away when she had spoken just then. "Kagome-chan, you remember me?"

"Of course I do, we are friends, sisters, aren't we?" Kagome smiled to her, "But didn't you say you'd live as a soldier even when you're old and grey?"

"I did," Sango confirmed, "but I found a mate."

"I understand now." Kagome nodded. Sango had always said that the only thing that will stop her from being a soldier is death or being mated, that was how she is and Kagome agreed with her on many points, including this one. "Who did you mate Sango, you weren't interested in anyone when I left, though it has been a long time hasn't it." Kagome said.

A blush came to Sango's cheeks, "It's actually Miroku… he… he was kind and understanding, comforting me when I thought that… when you disappeared. I feel in love with him and we mated… he is a soldier for the western lands so naturally I followed him. Lady Akiko and Lord Natiku allowed me, understanding. Actually, shortly after I left my younger brother, Kohaku, took my place in your kingdom's army."

"I'm happy for your brother Sango, I'm sure your father would have been proud." Kagome saw the flash of pain in her eyes at the mention of her father. Thinking quickly she said, "Wait, wasn't Miroku a play boy?"

"Yes, but he changed when you disappeared. He became more solemn and his eyes seemed to be in pain. We comforted one another and through the years we fell in love." Sango said, the pain Kagome had caused her showing in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sango-chan, I never meant to hurt you." Kagome said taking her dear friend into her hold. "I never meant to hurt anyone, to make anyone suffer, please forgive me." Kagome whispered to Sango. Though her heart ached there were no tears for her to cry.

Pulling back deciding to get away from painful subjects she looked at Sango then turned to the water, "About this water Sango, how'd it get here so quickly, I mean when I looked in here just a few moments ago there was no trace of water except for it's scent and now there is water to the rim."

Sango laughed slightly and sighed, "Like all the cleaning area's, if you are going to bathe then the water fills itself in an instant… I believe it was put in fifty (50) years after the war."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Clapping her hands together she jumped, turned to the water, and said in a delighted tone "Time to clean!"

Sango smiled and followed Kagome inside, closing the door behind her. Sango moved to the bench and set the clothes she had gotten for Kagome and towels for her to dry afterward on it, and moved back to Kagome with her scented soaps. As she turned she froze, her eyes large and tears again building in her eyes.

Kagome had removed her clothing and was unbraiding her hair sitting beside the water so all Sango could see was her back. Though it was obvious she was well endowed it was also obvious she he been in many battles. On her back were scars from battles of the past on top, and around, a serious looking burn that covered most of her back. She didn't need to ask where the burn had come from, she knew it was from the last battle Sango had watched Kagome walk to. Her legs, from what she saw, had deep gash scars on them, some looked like they had been serious and were not treated properly, and the same on her upper shoulders and arms. Before she could get a better look at her scars Kagome's hair fell in the way, blocking them from view. She now understood why her body was hidden under such large male clothes since how she looked in shape was perfect. Kagome then slowly slid into the water.

"Kagome-chan… Those scars." Sango spoke quietly; she was worried it was a sensitive subject.

Kagome quickly turned and leaned on the edge she had just slid off of, her arms tucked under her head and she tilted it to the side. "They look worse then they actually are, really… but in the village I made people nervous when they could see them so I kept them covered at all time." Pushing back slightly she traced the front right of her stomach that had a scar that she had gotten during the war and it went through her front and straight to her back. "I suppose you could call them reminders of what I've gone through, the battles I've fought and lived through."

"But why haven't they healed Kagome?" Sango asked walking closer but slowly, still confused and saddened by the scars.

"I don't know why they never went away, at least I didn't know before I had gotten my memories back…" Kagome fell silent when she finished speaking, not wanting to expand on her injuries. She played with the dagger that she had kept with her, the other weapons in her clothing she had disregarded. "Sango-chan… help me cut my hair will you?"

"But Kagome, your hair looks beautiful and makes you look so elegant."

"No, I no longer need this long mane of mine, I no longer need to hide I'm a youkai… or these scars." She held the dagger out to Sango, "Help me?"

Sango smiled and nodded her head, continuing on her way to Kagome. Reaching Kagome she knelt down, set the soaps aside, took the dagger from Kagome's hand, and got to work on Kagome's hair.

_**)-()-()-()-()-( an hour and a half later )-()-()-()-()-(**_

As Kagome sat on the bench a towel wrapped around her body, Sango dried her hair. Kagome sat silently, her thoughts turning to her memories before the village of Nozomi; they were fragmented. Her memories of her past were not completely back yet but she had fragments of before. She knew people from her past, she remembered battles of her past, but there were only fragments of what had happened if it were happy. She wondered if she would ever fully remember her happy moments before the village, if there were a lot of any happy moments.

"Kagome…" Sango said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "I brought you this kimono to wear. It's new and your mother got it especially for you when it was definite that you were you… do you need my help Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled kindly. "No Sango, I can handle it myself… you should go to Miroku, tell him I want to see him later alright." Sango nodded and turned to leave. As she was shutting the door she heard Kagome whisper so only she could hear her and no one else could, "Thank you for missing me Sango…"

"…I never stopped missing you." Sango replied, closing the door fully.

Kagome smiled. Sango was a great friend; she truly valued her and loved her like a sister. As she began putting the kimono on visions began to rush into her mind.

_**)-VISION-(**_

"Kagome, I love you." He said taking her hand.

It was night and the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and the moon was dim. There was a gentle melody of crickets around them and a mild scent of flowers floated in the air. It was clear and peaceful, most were asleep at this time of night, but these two meet under the silence of night. They stood in the garden from some where, but it was obvious that they knew where they were and had intentionally met away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

"I know Fujita, but why did you ask me to meet you here tonight?" Kagome said looking at him confused.

"I just wanted to ask you something… and it was private so I didn't want people to know, to hear." Fujita said looking around, "At least not right now."

"What is it my friend?"

"I love you Kagome—"

"I love you too! But why do you have to bring me out—"

Her words were cut off as Fujita gently crushed his lips against hers, pulling her closer. His hand went to her side and held her tightly to his body as his other hand slid to her back gripping her there. His tongue slid out and gently ran over her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. She gasped into there kiss and he took full advantage of the opening and slid inside. Her hands formed fists onto his shoulders and gripped his shirt, her eyes closing tightly against all thought.

He pulled away pushing her back but not letting go of her completely. "I _love _you Kagome, I love you more then a friend and I want _desperately _to be with you; to love and care for you and to live the rest of our lives out _together_. I'm not asking for an answer to this now, but I want to know if I can be with you forever after the battle you are going to tomorrow."

Kagome stood there, her eyes sad and not understanding. She didn't know what to say, or how to react. She had never been told that she was loved like Fujita was telling her now, but she had never felt love before. He was putting his heart out on the line and she didn't know how to react to his advances. "…Fujita, what… when did you, why are you…"

"Kagome, you make me the happiest youkai alive, and I don't want to lose that. I won't push you, I will wait until this war is over to ask you again if you wish, but I wanted you to know that I love you deeply."

"…I don't know what to say…"

"Kagome, I will be your loyal servant and soldier no matter what happens in the end. If you choose not to be with me and go then I will accept that but my loyalties will forever be with you."

Kagome looked into his eyes and could see his sincerity, he truly loved her and meant what he was saying, "Fujita, I just want some time… if after this battle I still have no answer, then ask again at the end of the war, by that time… by that time I shall know my decision ."

_**)-End Vision-(**_

Kagome walked quickly to her room and laid on her bed, her face pointing to her door. That was one of the more intense visions she had, had yet. Her breath was coming out in pants and her brow was slightly covered in sweat. Her body was now becoming drained and all that she could do was lay there and replay the vision in her mind. That man Fujita, she wondered where he was and then it hit her. That man was the same one that had first appeared in her forest with the other two. She sat up quickly and finished getting dressed. As she finished dressing she walked in front of the mirror to take in her outfit and to see what she looked like.

Her kimono looked so elegant. It was made of a silk that was so soft that it didn't feel like it was on her, and as she ran her hands over the sleeve it felt so soft and smooth. She giggled and looked at the design on the kimono, it was a black coloring and had red petals floating on the black and at the bottom of it was a bright red showing that the petals fall. The cloth underneath that was a bright blood red color and added to the kimono making it more elegant in her opinion. However, to add to her feminine allure she had a slit in the side of the kimono, thanks to Sango, to show off her legs up to her mid thigh. Her hair, now much shorter, reached to her shoulder blades like it had from long ago; however, the difference now was it seemed to be alive and curled some what. She also felt lighter since the hair cut, she had become used to her hair and now that it was gone it seemed as though she had lost weight in seconds.

She tied her obi that was also a bright red color, placed the weapons she had kept from earlier either in her obi or her kimono. When she finished she walked to the door to leave the room, completely forgetting about the un-checked door, and was gone. She stood in the hall for a moment trying to get her bearing and smelled the air to try and catch the scent of Fujita. When she thought she was sure she had his scent she took off in pursuit of the youkai that had once told her he loved her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

She found herself walking in an open hallway; there were no walls around her, just columns that held the roof of this part up and a marble floor. Her shoes padded against the floor softly and Kagome stopped and had to take a deep breath. The air was fresh, the wind was gently blowing and playing with the nature around her and moving her hair about her. The birds sung gently to the bright sun that was shinning and the blue sky above. Everything here seemed perfect to Kagome, compared to her village this place was like a paradise. She smiled to herself, maybe she had died fighting the snot of a prince and she was in paradise. No, it wouldn't be that simple, besides, she didn't want to die.

After a while she took in another breath and tried to find Fujita's scent again. It was a little ways away and there were a few others with him. Not wanting to talk to him in front of people she jumped out of the hall and into the trees.

"Fujita, you have to be so hard on the newbie's?" Asked that man, Akira.

"If they can't handle that then they don't deserve to be in the western army." Fujita countered getting a grumble from Akira and a glance from Botan.

Botan stopped and looked around for a second then put his hand on Akira, "I need you to come with me for a moment, Fujita you wait here."

"Yes sir!" both said together. It was an order, and even though they didn't understand why, Botan was serious when he spoke and it was an order.

When Akira and Botan had gone Fujita just stood there, not moving from his spot. He stood, unmoving, his hair and clothes slightly shifting in the gentle wind. His sword was strapped to him and there was a slight scent of sweat coming from him, obvious that he had just left training the new recruits. When Kagome was sure that Akira and Botan were gone she jumped from the trees and landed in front of Fujita. He stepped back from surprise then looked at her with searching eyes taking his ground back.

"Good afternoon my Lady Kagome," he said with a slight bow. "and why are you hiding in the trees, still jumping out on unsuspecting victims to behold your beauty?"

"Good afternoon Fujita… I was actually looking for you, but I wanted to see you and you alone."

"And why is that?" Fujita asked, truly confused.

"I wished to speak to you of things that I never got the chance to. Do you remember the night you asked me to be yours, to be your mate and live our days together?" Kagome asked, a slight blush coming to her as she repeated the question he had asked her long ago.

There was shock in his eyes, but he remembered what she was talking about as if he had just asked it of her. He still felt his love for her, his loyalty still strong, unshakable. "Of course, I have never forgotten that night. It was always in my mind, my dreams, everything that is me. It has always been fresh and I will never forget the sweet taste of your lips, your gentle laughter, and your soothing voice."

"Fujita… I have lived for a long time in the village and never knew of this castle, these people. However, as the memories return to me I know how I felt, and I can tell what I will feel when I am as I was… I am sorry Fujita, you and I are nothing but friends, comrades. I think of you as the friend I fought with, the man who has saved me many times, but I do not feel the pull of _love_ that mates feel." Kagome said her eyes sorry for hurting him but it was better to tell him now then to get his hopes up.

He smiled at her kindly, he had a feeling he would be denied the moment Kagome had placed him in her second platoon. "I understand my Lady Kagome, I am still loyal."

She smiled and embraced him like she once did. He hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her. This was his Kagome that had left so long ago, but she had come back much stronger then she had been when she left. He was proud of her, loved her still, he promised then to protect her and help her when ever he could.

As they held one another they had no idea that there were two others watching them. One stood in a tree, a soft growl in his throat as he looked at them. Sesshomaru's eyes were slightly pink, the corners blood red. He didn't like watching them stand there like that; he didn't like what he heard. Kagome was his; he would have no one else take her. He loved her first, the moment he saw her and she showed him defiance he cared for her. As they grew he was the one who protected her, not this damn Fujita. He was the one who changed when she left, his emotions gone completely, but when she had returned he felt rage. He wanted to rip Fujita apart for this. One last snarl and he jumped away; this girl was not like his Kagome, throwing herself at the males.

The other watching the two was Inuyasha. He was standing with Miroku talking about nothing in particular except for the training routine that the soldiers had just finished and were now taking a little break. He saw Sesshomaru standing in the tree and then looked further past and saw two people hugging one another. He was to far away to know exactly but he could tell that Sesshomaru was upset. Not really caring he turned back to Miroku. It wasn't his business.

"So Kagome, are you going to Lord InuTiasho's party? He is throwing it in your honor so it would be useless if you don't attend don't you think?" Fujita asked Kagome when they finally separated.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I will I think. I would like to see people again, perhaps that will help me remember who they are…"

"You still don't remember you past!?"

"Not completely, no."

"Then how did you—"

"Because I remembered it. I remember the night you took me out and it was just us, when you asked to be mated with me, I remembered. I also remembered what I felt, and I know now what I refused then. I have grown and I am stronger and able to admit what I was unable to then and it is that there is nothing but friendship between us."

"At least now I know… thank you for telling me, for returning to us, thank you." He bowed again, but this time it was a deeper bow, more respectful.

"Your welcome and it is good to be back." She returned the bow before standing up. "Now go catch up with your comrades." and watched as he nodded his head and was off.

She smiled, he still followed her, but she knew he was relieved that she had denied him. She could tell that his feelings from long ago were not as strong as they had been, but he held the same respect for her. Perhaps he had mistaken his respect long ago for love and those years that she had been gone he had learned that. She smiled to herself and continued walking; now just exploring the castle. She might as well then go to this party they were having for her return.

**End Chapter Twelve (12)**

_**Twilight**_**- **Well that's it for chapter 12! How'd you guy's like it? This is actually the chapter that I have written in my current writing style so I'm pleased with this chapter and considering re-writing the other chapters as the story goes…

_**Kagome**_**- **Um… Twilight, don't you have another story in the works right now?

_**Twilight**_**- **uh huh… so, your point is?

_**Kagome**_**- **(-sweat drop -) oh, never mind.

_**Inuyasha**_**- **Why wasn't I in this one much?

_**Twilight**_**- **does the world revolve around you?

_**Sesshomaru**_**- **That soldier will be dead soon for touching what is mine!

_**Twilight**_**- **Don't worry Sesshie I'm pretty sure they got the hint that you were in disapproval.

_**Kagome**_**- **I still don't believe the back story to me and Fujita, that night when he asked me to mate him (- blush -)

_**Twilight**_**- **careful Kag's your making Sesshie jealous over there.

_**Sesshomaru**_**- **This Sesshomaru does not enjoy being called Sesshie Twilight.

_**Kagome**_**- **What if I called you Sesshie?

_**Sesshomaru**_**- **(- smirk -) only if you are screaming in pleasure

_**Kagome**_**- **(- blush -)

_**Twilight**_**- **(- holding Inuyasha back-) will you two stop it! Later okay I don't feel like fighting Inuyasha, Sesshomaru do the preview!

_**Sesshomaru**_**- **Very well…

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**_

To see my Kagome as she dances, as she laughs, as she is unhindered by pain, that is miracle. One I did not think would ever happen in this lifetime. She glows, and is a light I thought had vanished from my sight, but she has returned brighter then the sun, when I am lost in darkness. I watch her now, as I once did, and I feel as though my heart is finding peace it has not known for many years. However, I will not tell her of my affections towards her; to feel her dancing with me is enough for this Sesshomaru…. I have changed from the young man I once was, I have become a lord that his subjects revere and fear. I find myself wondering if she would have feelings for this Sesshomaru that has become cruel, unforgiving, and merciless... Yet something happens while she is in her room, alone, inebriated. Find out in the next chapter to Lost Light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **okay to tell you people the truth there is no summary for this story. It is just one of those stories that you find in the back of your folder (or in my case the back of a drawer all smushed up and crinkled under an abnormally large book) all old and somewhat dusty. Nevertheless, even though it's not the newest of my works or probably not even the best thing around, when I wrote this I enjoyed it so here is hoping you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. This is a **fan**fiction that was thought up a rainy day a **long** time ago.

**Warnings: **uh… I can't really think of any warnings to warn you about. So if you find any just tell me and I'll warn you. Oh and this is an AU in case anyone is wondering.

**Rating: **PG-13… maybe higher later.

_**Lost Light**_

_By: TwilightKitsune1_

**Chapter thirteen (13)**

**Dancing and secrets…**

The castle was large, filled with many rooms that held memories of days gone by. Kagome had gotten flashes with every room she explored, with every door she had opened. There seemed to be no place in this castle that did not hold some memories that begged to be found. One of her favorite ones had to have been when she had entered the kitchen in the northern most part of the castle, and her mind flashed of scenes of a mischievous hanyou covered in flour with the whole kitchen white. She too had been covered in the memory, as was the rude lord Sesshomaru. She laughed and walked over to a bowl that held fruits and grabbed an apple, thanking the servant girl that just smiled and said that she will love it since the apples are very sweet this year. Kagome was pleased to say the girl had been right, the apple was both sweet and juicy, and Kagome had enjoyed it very much.

Now though she found herself walking to the training area, she knew because she could smell the sweat and blood. As she rounded the corner she found herself face to face, or rather, her shin was hit, by a small boy that tumbled backwards. "Oh, are you alright?" Kagome asked, bending down to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't look where I was going." The boy, with flaming red hair said, apologizing to Kagome.

"I should be the one apologizing to you."

"No it's okay, really… huh." He looked up to Kagome now, finished with dusting off the dirt from his pants. "Your lady Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled to him, "Just Kagome is fine child… what are you doing here though, I could have sworn that this was the training ground?"

"I… It is… I was watching cause I'm going to be a soldier when I grow up." The boy said.

"Oh… I understand, you were hoping to watch and learn weren't you?" Kagome asked, already knowing since she remembered that is how she had been when she had been young.

"Yeah… but the soldiers move so fast I can't see where they go or what they do." The boy said, looking to the ground in shame.

"Haven't you asked one of them to teach you?"

"I have but he's always busy… and he jokes around and doesn't teach me much… But I do have my own skills. I am a fox youkai after all." He said, pushing his chest out sounding proud.

Kagome smiled at the child. "What's your name then?"

"It's Shippo."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shippo. If you should grow tiered of the soldier that does not train you, you should seek me out again and I shall teach you." Kagome said, placing her hand on his head then standing back up and continuing toward the training grounds. Shippo smiled before turning and running off to whatever destination he was off to.

Kagome stood and watched for a few moments, her memories of training here with both Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru filled her minds eye, so there was no longer nameless soldiers, there were only the three of them much younger then they are now, training with weapons, fighting bare handed, or just joking around. There were so many memories in this field that she had to shake her mind free of the memories that flooded her. When she opened her eyes again, the soldiers returned, and they were the ones training, not she or the others.

"Lady Kagome!" came a call from across the field.

Looking up she saw a man with dark, black hair and purple eyes waving to her. She gave a gentle smile and waved back to him. _"Greetings Miroku, shall we train?"_ was whispered into her mind from long ago. Yes this was Miroku, friend to her and Inuyasha, acquaintance to Sesshomaru. She remembered many days training with him and the other two. He treated her as though they were family, he her older brother.

She smiled as he made his way to her, "Do you remember me?" he asked when he made it to her side.

"How could I forget the largest playboy I know?" Kagome laughed at his offended face, "And the only man who I called my older brother?"

His eyes turned gentle when she said that, opening his arms wide and asking for a hug. She obliged and quickly went into his tight hold. "Little Kag I sure missed you… For a moment I feared you didn't remember me, or you just remembered my old ways… I am glad you have returned to us." Miroku whispered into her ear as he held her, then pulled back a little. "My how you have grown." He said, smiling at her.

As she looked to him her heart hurt. He had grown older with out her, his eyes showing his age as they showed his hardships, but there was so much life in them. Her disappearing had hurt him deeply, and she could see his new love, his new happiness with is mate, had kept him going. "I did grow, and so did you. I heard you have mated with Sango-chan." smiling a bright smile she said "I'm so happy you did not suffer from my leaving too much."

"I felt ashamed Kagome… at least when I first mated with her." Miroku confessed. "I loved Sango so much, and I saw how much pain she was in so I wished to comfort her. In doing so I found happiness, but I could not share it with you. I had found happiness, and you had been dead. It was unfair to you, who should have had her own happiness."

"Miroku, I was happy… Though I could not remember this place, my friends, my family, I had found happiness of my own in that little village. The Lady Sumi was kind, and caring, giving me a second chance at life, and it was a happy life… I will not lie though, there were hard times, but they were few compared to the happy ones. So you shouldn't feel ashamed of the happiness you found when you thought I was dead." Kagome reassure him, "I am stronger now, then I had been, you know? In the past, had I really died then, yes I would have been sour for your happiness but I lived and found my own happiness… So no frowns, kay?"

"You are stronger, little Kagome. You are stronger and kinder then you had been and you seem to glow now." Miroku said, finally releasing her and placing his hand on her head. "I wish I could have seen you turn into the woman you are now, but I am happy I at least get to see the out come of the past one hundred and fifteen (115) years of living with the ningen."

Kagome just laughed and replied with, "Well I would have liked to see everyone's faces when they found out you mated and turned into a one woman youkai."

"Oh, you wound me with your words Kag." Miroku said, grabbing his chest as though he had been struck

"No, but I do regret missing those faces." Kagome said, laughing. "So will I see you at the celebration?"

"I shall not miss it, and you will dance one dance with me right?"

"Maybe, if you promise not to turn into your old lecherous self… see you there then!" and with that Kagome was off.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX – XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX - XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

As Kagome walked back into her room she found a table had been placed in her room between the bed and balcony, and another open closet was placed on the left side of her bed, close to the door she enters from. She smiled and walked over to the new open up closet, opening it to find it filled with formal attire. Near the bottom of the closet were three drawers she knelt down to examine. Opening the top one she found clothes she could wear while sleeping, in the next were undergarments for supporting her upper area and in the bottom drawer was undergarments for her lower area. She smiled, pulling out one of each under garment and then closed all three drawers. Standing back upright she threw them onto her bed and pulled out a gown she could wear tonight during the celebration.

She walked over to her bed and gently placed the gown, obviously from the western parts due to its elegance and the fine craftsmanship, onto her bed so she could examine it. It felt as though it were made of some liquid, the way it fell from her fingertips, and was a deep blue color. It had a triangle opening in the front to show a sufficient amount of cleavage, but still kept her decent. The backing of this only reached her lower back, and then went in a "U" shape to her front. The sleeves reached down to her wrists and then some colored cloth fell from that covering her hands in a material that could be seen through, and Kagome was sure that was the same kind of cloth that filled the "U" shape on the back so there was no bare skin except the front. The dress flowed to the floor and Kagome found that on the left side was a slit that reached to her mid thigh. Kagome smiled when she began to think, by the end of all this, all her clothes will have slits to mid thigh because during today's exploration of this castle she found it easier to move.

Sighing she looked back to the undergarments she grabbed, shaking her head she realized they would not do and went back to the open up closet in search for blue undergarments, "If I don't find any that match I'll have to go bare." She mumbled as her hand pulled a garment for her top that was made of the same material as the material on the back part of the gown. "Perfect" she said in triumph as the bottom half, made of the same material, was found. "Now to get clean again." She said with a smile.

Walking to the bathroom she looked to the dress that lay on her bed with the undergarments she had found. She would bathe first and then return to her room, dry, and change. As she entered the bathroom she found the water filled to the rim again, and as clean as it had been before. "Amazing." She mumbled walking over to the soaps, and cloths Sango had left there for Kagome's use. Grabbing two small cloths that she'd use while in the water and her soaps she walked over to the water. Placing her supplies by the waters edge she quickly disregarded her kimono and neatly folded it, setting it a little ways away from the water, and slide into the warm water letting out a gently sigh of relief. The water was at a perfect tempter and her body's muscles relaxed, the tension she had gotten from all her memories restored gone in an instant. This bath was going to be a while, she decided.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

By the time she had finished her preparations for the celebration it was night. Walking to her balcony she slid the curtains apart and looked at the night sky. The moon was giving off so much light on this night; the stars looked pale beside it. There were no clouds in the sky, save for the wisps that floated, appearing out of no where and disappearing back into the night. She could hear the bugs as they chirped out side, the owls hooting from their trees, and the leaves rustling in the nightly air. It was beautiful, so perfect and serial. Smiling she opened the balcony door, leaving it propped open so air could flow into the room that seemed so stuffy when she looked out side.

Walking back to her mirror she checked her back again. No mater what she had told Sango, she still did not like her wounds to be seen. Had the dress had an open back she would have thrown it in the bottom of the closet and forgot about it, no matter how beautiful it had been. Smiling, she was happy to see that the cloth distorted the coloring on her back and it just looked blue. Albeit a darker blue then it should be, but still, her wounds could not be seen or made out. Finished with her inspection she turned back to her balcony, she'd just stand out side for a moment.

Halfway to the balcony and there was a knock on the door. "Kagome, may I come in?"

Turning to the door Kagome smiled "Come in Sango-chan!"

The door opened and Sango stood and looked at Kagome's attire, as Kagome took in hers. Sango wore a silken gown that had cherry blossom designs on it. Her sleeves stopped half way down her shoulder and the cloth seemed to have been opened across the collar bone and then placed back together, leaving gaps to show her skin. Her dress flowed to her shin and stopped halfway, slits on both sides of her skirt that reached just below the waist line, much higher then Kagome's. Her hair was put up in a bun, a string of pearls flowing down to her neck from the center of the bun, as two small strands of hair curled down to her collar. Kagome smiled and said, "Sango-chan, you look beautiful."

"Kagome-chan, you are… you look… a goddess would be put to shame should she stand beside you my Lady Kagome." Sango said, finally able to describe how she felt.

"I know, I am no match for a goddess." Kagome said, completely misunderstanding.

"No, the goddess would be no match for your beauty, and elegance in that dress." Sango amended.

"You have taken much flattery from Miroku's book Sango-chan." Kagome said, pushing some loose hair behind her ear. She had decided to wear her hair down and let it flow free of any restraints. "Is it time for the celebration then?"

"Yes Kagome-chan, I came here to escort you to the celebration." Sango said, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome just nodded her head, "Then lead the way Sango, I shall follow behind."

Sango bowed, turned and lead the way. Kagome walked behind her, wishing she had been able to step out side for a moment before having to go into a room, no matter how big, filled with people, no matter how few. Perhaps she could slip away for a few moments to breath, well it's worth a shot, but it'd have to be much later. Looking up she realized Sango wasn't leading her to the ball room she had seen earlier today in her exploration. '_Perhaps there is another ball room.'_ Kagome thought until she realized Sango had just walked her into the central garden of the castle, the largest open space that was enclosed by pillars and had a small amount of roofing that lead to doors and windows that go back into the castle. However, this place was by far bigger then the ball room, and even was outside with fresh air.

"The celebration is to take place here?" Kagome asked, not needing to since there was already a large group there already.

"Yes and the ball room is where we shall dance since it isn't that far and you can get to it simply by going down the hall we just walked. There are guards positioned behind the doors to rooms the guests are not permitted. In the end of hallways there are also guards so guests don't wander too far from the celebration. Any acting suspicious are under orders to capture and after the celebration Sesshomaru deals with them." Sango explained to Kagome. "We shall be outside first, you can go inside to the ball room at any time, should you wish to dance at any point." With that Sango bowed and was about to leave when she remembered something, "Miroku said he'll be here later in the night and shall take the dance you promised him then… but if it is alright Kagome, I wish to dance with my mate first."

"Yes, of course, I just meant to steal him away for one dance much later in the night." Kagome smiled to Sango and watched as she turned and walked away, probably to attend to matters that need attending to.

Sighing and looking around to see if she saw any familiar faces. "KAG!" came a call from a booming voice a little ways away.

Turning in surprise she was greeted by the smiling face of Inutiasho. He was in his usual garments and even wore his armor and sword sheathed at his side. "Hello Tiasho."

His smile widened and he wrapped his arms around her in a bone shattering hug and lifted her off the ground spinning her around a few times before setting her back on her feet, "It has been so long and all you greet me with is a '_Hello Tiasho_'." He patted her on the head, "I can forgive you though young one. How have you been though I wonder, I saw you exploring the castle earlier today but thought it best you do your exploration alone and familiarize yourself with the castle again without anyone telling you what rooms you can go into and which ones you can't."

Kagome smiled at him, he was just as she had left him… except for the sorrow that was etched into his eyes by the loss of his mate. "Thank you for that Tiasho, I would have been suspicious had I had an escort."

"I know… So I wonder if you would privilege an old man the honor of a dance and of hearing the stories of the village life?"

"Oh, yes that would be fine." Kagome smiled and held her hand out which Inutiasho took without a hesitation. With that he guided her inside to the ball room where the music was playing a soft melody. Kagome smiled as he bowed low, respectfully, and Kagome followed with a respectful curtsy. The others in the room moved away from the floor to watch the dance between Inutiasho and Kagome, all of them having ether unreadable expressions or gentle smiles. When the song finished they separated again both bowing and curtsying as the gathered crowd clapped and then moved back onto the dance floor to continue dancing.

"Kagome, you have become a splendid dancer." Inutiasho complimented, smiling at her. "May I ask where you learned since last I saw you were not one for dancing?"

"My teacher taught me." Kagome smiled as she and Inutiasho walked back to the garden, "Honestly I am still not one for dancing. I am nervous when people watch me dance and I feel as though I'm going to trip over my own feet when I dance. My Lady Sumi was a magnificent dancer, almost as though she is some goddess of old. She told me, as she nursed me back to health after one horrid battle that I was in and told me that the village was having some sort of celebration for my victory against the beast and I was the guest of honor. There had been a few festivals, a few celebrations, but I had never danced in any of them, watching from the forest line and never going any closer. The Lady told me that I should dance in this festival, celebration, to help seem more companionable to the village of ningen's. I told her I wasn't a good dancer and did not wish to embarrass myself, I am a fighter and that all I was good at was combat. She laughed and told me something I had never really thought of before, '_What is combat but a mere dance between adversaries. It has movements much like a dance but is much quicker and the mistakes in that dance can be deadly. If you become a good fighter you must also know how to dance to become even greater._' I laughed at that but as the days passed and my wounds healed enough for me to move around her words began to haunt me. I think it was then I asked her to teach me to dance, and she just smiled as if she knew I would come to her." Kagome looked to the night sky, a gentle smile on her face. "She taught me much before she left this world, kindness and love, duty and play, she taught me that this life is hard and there are many things to do before the end. Though I was with her for a short time I did come to care for her, come to think of her as a surrogate parent, and when she died I took her place for the village."

Inutiasho just smiled to her and placed an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manor, obvious it was not one he was used to anymore. "Dear little Kagome, while you were away it seems as though you have grown into a perfect youkai. One who is fearsome in battle, and gentle on the dance floor, she knows the limits of both youkai and ningen, and also you have become quite beautiful."

"My Lord Inutiasho, you flatter me so… I am sorry I was not there to comfort you when you also learned the limits of ningen." Kagome said, feeling his hold stiffen and the slowly relax.

"I am sorry too." And with that he walked away from Kagome, leaving the celebration completely.

As Kagome watched him disappear in the crowd her attention was then drawn to a certain hanyou and a dark haired youkai. "Miroku!" and Kagome moved toward them, "Hello there Miroku."

"Kagome, I saw your dance, it was superb. For a moment I thought I was watching one of the enchanting woodland nymphs dancing in their moon light." Miroku said, earning a small blush on Kagome's cheeks.

"Miroku, you flatter too much. So how are you two this eve?" Kagome asked finally acknowledging the irritated hanyou.

"tsk, I was good until you came over wench. Don't think I've forgiven you for tossing me out the balcony window and into the pond." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I did not know that the prince would be so callus with his words to a young woman who is only beginning to remember the past she shared with him. You are lucky there is no window to be thrown out Inu." Kagome shot back to him.

Miroku just stood to the side smiling his knowing smile and shaking his head. '_How things never change, even after one hundred and fifteen _(115)_ years._' He thought to himself before he noticed Kane walking towards them. "Oh, Kane how are you?" he asked walking over to the man as he walked towards them.

"I'm doing good Miroku; I've been meaning to talk to you though. That move you should me in the training field, I still think it's missing something and I can't quit figure it out. Perhaps you could help me with it?" Kane asked.

"Kane, you do know this is a celebration right?" Miroku said, slightly exasperated with Kane and his regular battle techniques and strategy meetings.

"Of course I know that Miroku, I mean this is my sister's celebration, but I don't want the soldiers of ether kingdom going lax just because we found her. I'm sure she would say the same." Kane said not really understanding Miroku's reaction.

"I do in fact understand your determination to keep the soldiers on guard, but I am hoping you understand that every living thing needs a breather once in a while or else they will not be able to stay at their peak." Kagome interjected when she heard her name walking to the two of them, Inuyasha following behind since their argument wasn't really finished.

"S…sister. I did not know you were here yet, no one told me." Kane stumbled over his words when he realized his sister was there and also disagreeing with him.

"It's unfortunate that you weren't here a little sooner; you would have been able to see her and the Lord Inutiasho dancing a magnificent dance." Miroku said, smiling at Kane's disappointed look.

"Oh… I did catch the clapping though and was curious as to what they were clapping for and just figured it was a speech or something."

"I am glad I haven't had to sit through any speeches… They tend to make me nervous, and give false flattery." Kagome said a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kane sighed, "Well that puts me out. I was planning on giving a speech for your return."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome said, again blushing for saying what she had said.

"Do not worry about it." Kane smiled to her and extended his hand. "My name is Kane, I am your younger brother that never got to meet or know you. I was conceived and born two (2) years after your disappearance. I am the heir to the Eastern Kingdom, trained for the role you never got to have… I think mother and father are re thinking it though." Kane said

Kagome reached out and took his hand, "I hope they are not, you have been trained for that role much more then I have and I highly doubt I would do anything spectacular. So, you are my brother?" Kagome asked, truly happy since she had never had any siblings, but also scared since they were both grown and grew not knowing each other so she had no idea where to start.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can speak as brother and sister?" Kane asked, truly hopeful of a yes.

"That would be wonderful!" Kagome said smiling and embracing him, though awkwardly.

"Oh so glad this touching stuff is over with." Inuyasha said standing off to the side and slightly bored and uncomfortable.

"Ah, Inuyasha, just the man I wanted to see." Kane said smiling to him.

"On second thought—" but he was cut off as Kane dragged him from the celebration.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked Miroku.

Miroku gave Kagome a knowing smile, "Well there was this bet and Inu kind of lost it."

"Then we shall have entertainment on this night won't we." Kagome said, slightly laughing.

As the night rolled by people still danced, walked outside and laughed under the moon and star light, or sat just savoring the beauty of the night. Kagome sat on the branch of a tree inhaling deeply as a cool breeze blew past her. As she exhaled she had a content smile on her face and leaned onto the trunk of the tree. The night seemed to be crawling past like a snail in a hurry and Kagome was becoming very bored with all this meaningless chatter, fake laughter, and the false flattery seen everywhere. As her eyes looked out into the night she felt a presence of someone below the tree. Looking down her eyes were captured by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. She did not know why but a blush came to her cheeks and she smiled softly down to him, as though her body had a mind of its own. "Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, her head tilting forward since she could do no other motion to show respect on the branch.

"Good evening Lady Kagome… May I speak with you for a moment?" Sesshomaru asked as he held his hand up to her.

She smiled again and nodded, jumping down to him, her hand softly landing in his and he helped slow her until she gently landed on the ground. He motioned his head towards a secluded bridge that stood over the ponds water that flowed out of the castle. She smiled to him nodded and silently followed him to the wooden bridge. Once they reached it she sat on the rail, crossing her legs, and looked to him. He moved to stand beside her, leaning on the same rail beside her. "I just wished to ask you of your life in the village."

"Oh?" Kagome asked then thought for a moment, "What would you like to know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Please, Lady Kagome we did grow up together so just call me Sesshomaru."

"Yes I know we did grow together, but you are a Lord now but you can call me Kag like we did in the past." Kagome said smiling over to him.

"I will only call you Kagome if you call me Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome."

"You drive a hard bargain, I could get in trouble for not using your proper title, but I submit Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled at him and then looked to the water, "What is it you wanted to know of my life in the village of Nozomi?"

"As much of it you are comfortable with telling me." Sesshomaru said looking over to her curious as to how much he would be privy to.

"Let's see then… I remember waking up, my body badly injured and I couldn't really move with out pain coursing through me. I did not know where I was but I knew I was alive, though I didn't know what had happened. I was surrounded by rubble, some of it still blazing and I knew I was going to die; I accepted it since my duty was done. Then a woman came to me, and there was so much light around her my eyes watered as I strained them to stay open, and asked if I wanted to be free. I thought she was some form that comes to those dieing so I just smiled and nodded my head. I thought '_All I wanted to do was done so there really wasn't a reason to keep going._' She asked if I wanted to die or live… That surprised me, and I told her I was ready to die, though there would be regrets. She held out her hand to me and said '_If you truly wish to live, take my hand._' So I gave all I had and reached to her. When my hand reached hers, her fingers enclosed around my hand and I fell unconscious again. Next thing I know, I'm waking up to my body half healed and I was able to move around a little but I had no idea who I was, where I was from, or where I was for that matter. I had no memories but the one I just told you… You can guess my surprise when I found out the woman who saved me wasn't some spirit, or messenger for the dead, but a flesh and blood ningen miko." Kagome looked to the heavens. "The Lady Sumi was my savior though. She taught me so much, healed my wounds when I was injured, and cured my sorrow that I never truly understood. Life in the village was hard and trying at times, but those were the years I realized who I truly was."

Sesshomaru just stood there and looked over to Kagome when she had finished speaking. "Was it better there then when you lived here?"

"Sesshomaru… I lived in the village for so long, one hundred and fifteen (115) years to be exact, and only lived here for thirteen (13) years. Most of those years living here were filled with sorrow, pain, and very little happy moments, in the village Lady Sumi taught me what I did not have time to learn here. The days, sometimes, were very boring protecting the village, but they are days that fill my mind."

"May I ask you one last question?" Sesshomaru wondered and continued on when she nodded, "Did you find love there, a mate perhaps?"

Kagome blushed and thought back to many of the males that had chased after her only to be told no and them turn and find the one they belonged with. She had seen many mating with the ningen's, she had watched as many cried over the graves of their dearest, many cursing her name for not being there in time, watched as they killed themselves, even dealt punishment for offenders or murders. She knew what love meant, knew what it looked like, but she had never felt it herself. "No there was no love there for me except that of teacher and student, mother and daughter, protector of children. I was praised many times, cursed a few as well. There were males that thought themselves in love with me, but found the one they belonged with after I had refused them." Kagome looked to him and gave him a kind smile, "If you check my scent I am untouched."

That was permission so he looked to her and nodded his head. She moved off the rail and stood still, her eyes closed and she waited for him to do his inspection. She flushed as he leaned down, his hands holding her shoulders, and began silently sniffing her, as he moved to sniff her neck she felt goose bumps cover her arms when his lips accidentally brushed over her neck. She closed her eyes tightly and fought what ever it was she was feeling since it was foreign to her. Her hands tried to rise to wrap themselves around him, but she would not allow her body to do as it pleased. She wondered why and how he was making her body react the way it was.

Sesshomaru already knew she was clean, untouched by any male. However, even though he knew that she was untouched he couldn't help but get a closer smell. He smiled to himself when he felt her scent changing, a spice scent added to her normal, neutral, scent. He wanted to burry himself in her scent, wanted to always have that scent, the scent that was the same as how it was when she was a child. It was a scent that he had thought he had lost forever, but now it was back. He had gotten so lost in his musing's that he didn't notice how close he had gotten until he felt his lips touch her smooth skin on her neck. He pulled his mouth back, berating himself mentally. He felt her tense under his hold, felt her try and stay still since her body was trying to move against her… he pulled back and nodded his head, "That is enough, you are untouched."

"Like I had told you before?" Kagome said with a smile on her face though there was also a blush she was trying to hide, but Sesshomaru was able to catch it right before she could send it away completely.

"Yes, but I have learned words are sometimes meaningless." Sesshomaru said about to turn from Kagome and walk away. He stopped and looked back to her, their eyes holding each others. "A dance… The last dance for tonight."

"You… you want to dance with me?" Kagome asked her heart beginning to race.

"That I do." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome smiled to him, "Yes that would be fun."

He extended his hand and when she placed hers in his he gently held it. The feel of her hand in his made his heart jump, a feeling he had never experienced before. What he didn't know was that Kagome's heart did the same as his. He led her into the ball room silently, just relishing in the feel of her hand in his, much like when they had been younger, his face his usual solemn look. How he had missed her, how he had wished he was still with her when he had grown thinking her dead, how he detested the war that had taken his Kagome from his side for so long and the late Lord Yoshi that had been the main source for his hatred through the years. As they reached the ball room that was already far more empty then it had been earlier in the night no one took notice of he and Kagome like they had his father, who had retired for the night after they had danced, and Kagome when they had entered the room earlier in the night. As they took their places on the dance floor Sesshomaru held her close, but not to close, to his body, as Kagome just placed her hands on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. They had never danced together since before the war Kagome always refused and just partook in the drink, so many times did he have to help her to her room since there had been too much drink for her body to hold. Now though, as their bodies moved with the music and some of the dancers realized who they were and moved away to watch them dance or told others around that they were dancing, it seemed as though they had always been dance partners, anticipating the move of the next. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to help the small smirk that his mouth did as he looked at Kagome and the small blush forming on her cheeks. Curious he lifted one of his hands to her cheek and gently caressed it with the back of his hand, "Kagome, are you feeling alright?" he teased.

"Y—yes I think I just had to much to drink is all." Kagome countered, her eyes lighting up with a smile that was already on her lips. "And you Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Sesshomaru paused then bent low to her ear, so close his breath tickled her skin causing the goose bumps that had gone to return again, "Much better then I have in a long time." He whispered for her ears alone.

Kagome's eyes bulged as she realized how close she was allowing him and how her body was not trying to attack like it had done too many before him that had done the same as he. "Then that is good to hear." She mumbled out, trying to cover her unease.

"Quite." Sesshomaru said, pulling back away from her and continuing their dance.

As the song ended and another began those who were watching went back to dancing with their partners since they did not wish to interrupt the two they had been watching since they continued even when the melody had ended and another began. Kagome was so lost in his eyes she had lost any thought and did not notice when the music had changed, and neither did Sesshomaru.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

When those in the celebration began to disperse as did Kagome. She and Sesshomaru had danced to five melodies before either noticed the change; when they did Sesshomaru had quickly excused himself and Kagome went in search of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and her brother Kane. She found that Miroku and Sango had called it an early night, and Kane had matters to attend to so Kagome was sitting with a silent Inuyasha on a tree branch. "Inuyasha… may I ask you something?"

Inuyasha looked to her in suspicion, "No Sesshomaru isn't mated, but you better hurry cause don't think girls haven't tried." Inuyasha shot at her looking back to the stars.

"T—that's not what I was going to ask!" Kagome said, a blush coming to her cheeks. She wondered why, when Inuyasha had said that there were females trying to enter into Sesshomaru's bed, she felt her hand clinch. Shaking free of her thoughts she continued, "I was going to ask, Inuyasha do you hate me now that I've grown with ningen?"

Inuyasha looked back at her in shock. That was the last question he had expected her to ask, "I don't hate you 'cause you grew up with ningen."

"Then why?" Kagome asked again.

"You irritate me." Inuyasha said jumping from the tree and turning to face her from the ground. "If I hated you why would I be here with you when I could be anywhere, why am I celebrating your return with everyone else, WHY am I still talking to you, and why was I there when you regained consciousness? I don't hate you Kag…" and with that he turned and left, disappearing in the castle.

"Then why?" Kagome whispered wiping away tears that had begun to form when Inuyasha walked away.

When Kagome was sure that there were no more tears to wipe away she also went into the castle, stopping a servant and getting a large bottle of the wine that was being used and a glass. She then returned to the room she has been staying in the time of her being here. She planned to drink until the night becomes day, or at least until she could not stand properly.

_**XxXxX—XxXxX—XxXxX**_

Kagome sat at her table, her vision swimming in and out of focus. Inuyasha said he did not hate her, but she couldn't seem to figure out why he acted so hostile towards her if it wasn't hate. As she thought more and more her mind turned to Sesshomaru. Looking to the door she had not opened to see what lie behind it she already remembered. However, it probably wasn't the same as it had been, or it was and there was no occupant for it anymore. She smiled to no one unparticular as she looked at the door; there was only one way to find out.

As she stood up she had to hold her ground since the world lurched around her. Her head felt as though it was swimming and her vision was off center, moving in any direction it pleased. '_Oh yes, the wine had done its job, perhaps too well._' Kagome thought as she stumbled towards the door.

As her hand found the door knob, she found it unlocked like it usually was. She shook her head which ended badly since she fell forward onto the door, the hand not holding the knob was now holding the wall. Pushing herself back up she decided that shacking her head was a bad idea to do while drunk. When she had found her footing again, this time one hand on the wall as well, she turned the knob and entered the pitch black room, save for the moon light that leaked in through the closed curtains. If she had not been drunk she would have been able to see everything in the room with out any trouble, but as things were she had to squint and even then the room did not come into focus very well. Closing her eyes and sighing she began to feel her way around to the balcony intent on opening the curtain to let more light into the room.

However, she had only taken a few steps before a great force had her pinned to the wall. She chocked, trying to focus on her enemy in the darkness. Now she remembered why she never drank while at the village, why she never drank before a battle. Mentally berating herself she gripped at the hand that held her as her other went to penetrate any opening her blurred eyes could not see. Her hand was grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall, had she been a ningen her arm and wrist would have snapped like a twig, but that did not mean it didn't hurt like hell. She felt herself beginning to panic, felt her fear rising, she was going to die in a place that had never known her happiness except for a few moments. "NO!" she screamed using all her strength and shoving the attacker away and not waiting to be attacked again she fled.

Slamming the door behind her she tried to move but the alcohol impaired her movement causing her to fall to the ground. Breathing hard she pulled the dagger from its hiding place and rolled onto her back, placing one hand behind her, her nails extending into claws. "I will not fall here, not like this." She angrily mumbled to herself. Sitting up more she waited, her body quickly processing the danger and sending out adrenaline to clear her vision and fix some of her reflexes.

The door was flung open and before her eyes caught exactly what the attacker looked like her bedroom door burst open as well. She looked between the two entrances for her enemy and chose the only logical choice at a time like this. Using all her strength she bounded up onto her feet and through the balcony doors, fleeing from battle.

As her feet carried her as quickly as they could, as steady as they could, she did not hear any pursuit. However, she was not going to run the risk of it being a trick so she continued forward, pushing her body, getting as far away until her senses returned to her. Until then there was no looking back, no turning back, and it didn't bother her in the least.

**End of Chapter Thirteen (13)**

_**Twilight:**_ (-stretch-) Oh yeah, I left you on a cliffy didn't I??? Well this chapter is WAY longer then the others and took me two days to write… And no bitching about the lack of detail when dancing.

_**Kagome: **_(-finishes reading-) Hey Twilight, did you know my parent's in this story weren't mentioned of even being there at the party?

_**Twilight: **_(-looks at Kagome-) There's a reason but I'm not letting it out of the bag yet, you just got to keep reading. (-wink-)

_**Inuyasha: **_(-slurps down last ramen-) So, when are you going to start on the next chapter???

_**Twilight: **_No rest for the wicked I guess... Oh, no smart ass comments Inu?

_**Inuyasha: **_tsk, why do I even bother trying to tell you anything?

_**Sesshomaru: **_(-wraps arms around Kagome-) this Sesshomaru will protect what is his.

_**Twilight: **_(-twitch-) time to write, someone review (-begins working on next chapter-)

_**Inuyasha: **_I'll do it, I got nothing better to do.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **_

An all out search for Kagome is begun. I keep wondering what happened that night, why there was so much damage caused to the rooms, mainly hers. There were broken glasses from which alcohol had once occupied, the door to the old room was shattered, and the main entrance door was busted off its hinges. Lady Akiko and Lord Nataku are beside themselves and poor Kane, he's furious with the guards. There aren't any leads as to what happened or how it happened, and pretty much everybody is just sitting back and scratching their heads confused. Sesshomaru is talking but if you look really close to his eyes you can see hints of pink in the corners of his eyes. Oh boy, and here I thought it was finally happy ever after and now this. Well you'll have to see what happens next on _**Lost Light**_**Chapter fourteen (14)**


	14. AN: On Hold

Hi, this is Twilight here and I just wanted to let everybody know I will be placing this story on hold for a while. I really don't want to but unfortunately there are some things happening around here and it is making it extremely difficult to update this story. I'm really going to miss it and all the kind reviews you were giving me for it and doing this I understand that there might be flames, there might be burns, but again, I _REALLY_ don't wanna place this story on hold. I do not know when this story will start up again, that information is unknown and maybe when I return with this story the chapters might be better, and the beginning might be fixed up quite a bit.

While I'm gone from this story though, my _**Longing to be Found**_ story shall continue. However, that story is a Harry Potter, Harry/Draco story an M rating, extremely dark later on in the story, but maybe that story can hold you over as you wait for my return to _**Lost Light**_. Oh also, I haven't decided but I may start posting my Kingdom hearts chapter story ((High School fic, _**Lost Innocence**_)) it will also be a yaoi, _very_ dark and the rating will be M.

Again, I apologize for the story going on hold for all my avid readers, I am not going to make excuses for the lack of chapters and the new state I am placing this story in. I WILL continue it later on, but for right now I am going to have to put it on the back burner for a while. I hope that when I start the story back up I won't have lost too many readers due to my absence. Also if you would like me to email you when I start the story back up if you don't have it on alert status you can just email me your email to my Twilightkitsune1 address found in my bio and when it starts back up I will email you informing you that it's started back up.

_**Twilight: **_(-sigh-) well that's all she wrote for now… (-teary eyed-) I really don't wanna do this!!!

_**Inuyasha: **_(-tsk-) wench, you've already done it, no point in being sad about it now… (-begins to eat comfort food-)

_**Kagome: **_(-comforting Twilight-) There, there Twilight, it's not like you completely stopping… though now you won't be getting reviews… and your popularity might go down… and you might be forgotten—

_**Sesshomaru: **_Love, your making her go hysterical.

_**Kagome: **_(-looks down from thinking and sees Twilight creating a river and blubbering-) (-sweat drop-) gomen Twilight (-nervous smile-)

_**Twilight: **_(-gurgling/whimpering noises-)

_**Inuyasha: **_did you understand a word of that??? (-head tilt; worried face-)

_**Kagome: **_not a single word… think she lost her mind?

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru didn't know she had any of that left.

_**Twilight: **_(-war cry-) Sesshomaru!!! I'll kill you! (-runs at Sesshomaru, sword above head-)

_**Kagome: **_NO! IT'S SUICIDE TWILIGHT!!!

_**Inuyasha: **_SHE REALLY HAS GONE MAD! (-chases after Twilight, grabbing her in time to miss the poison claws-)

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru will let you pass with that this time but if it happens again wench (-eyes glow red-)

_**Twilight: **_meanie (-pout, pout-) (-looks at readers-) ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LIKE WE PRACTICED!

_**Inuyasha: **_(-puts Twilight down and scratches his head frustrated-) this is stupid.

_**Kagome: **_Oh, it'll be fun! (-drags Sesshomaru over and stands beside twilight and looks at readers-)

_**Sesshomaru: **_This Sesshomaru must agree with his dimwitted brother…

_**Twilight: **_Oh Sesshie-kun (-holds up a comb and scissors-) Do you really want me to???

_**Sesshomaru: **_(-face unreadable, faces reader's-) Though this Sesshomaru does not go back on his word. (-nervous cough as Kagome smiles up at him-)

_**Twilight, Kagome, Sesshomaru, **_and _**Inuyasha: **_(-faces readers and bows-) WELL IT'S BEEN FUN!

_**Twilight: **_(-waves like crazy-) I'll be back and when I do the Lost Light gets dark and the rating will rise to M!!! SEE YOU THEN!

_**Lost Light **_  
_Status:__incomplete (On Hold; indefinite)  
__Genre: _General/Drama  
_Rating: _T (When it returns it will be higher)  
_Pairing(s): _Kagome/Sesshomaru, Miroku/Sango, Natiku/Akiko, Inutiasho/2mates,, ((future pairings when I return will not be told)),,  
_**Summary: **_Kagome's a youkai, heiress to the Eastern Kingdom. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both live in the Western realm and they are the heirs for the Kingdom. The three meet and the story unfolds. R&R  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, I DO however own this fanfiction story idea and the OC's in the story.

Goodbye for now, may we meet again!


End file.
